Come What May
by twilightbystarlight
Summary: Bella is deeply in love with Edward, a rich lawyer's son, but with the spanish influenza approaching, will the lovers get their happy ending? Takes place in 1918, and is all human except for Carlisle
1. Where the Streets Have No Name

**Where the Streets Have No Name**

I clumsily pulled my dress over my skirts, straining to button every last button on my collar. I straightened the lace on my hemline, patted out the wrinkles and sighed, looking at myself in the mirror.

My wavy brown hair, my brown eyes, and my heart shaped face were hardly beautiful. There was no way I could try to catch the men's attention, as my mother, Renee, wishes me to.

Ah, Renee. She wants me to marry very soon, because she thinks I may not have time to get my life in order. The only reason she says this is because of her lack of order within her own life.

I pulled out a hat to protect my eyes from the harmful rays of the Chicago's spring sun. Luckily, school got out early for the year due to the demand for soldiers and workers for the Great War.

I could only hope that my friends and myself wouldn't be affected directly with this plague of sadness. But, that wouldn't be the case, because such was my life.

I put on my shoes and walked out the door, closing it firmly behind me. I tilted my head back and took a deep breath, clearing my senses. Then I began to walk to the market.

Though there were still several horse drawn carriages turning corners in this city, automobiles were becoming quite common. My family did not own one because Renee did not have enough money as a teacher, and Charlie did not live with us anymore. I hardly ever heard word of him.

As my shoes pounded against the ground along my short journey, my thoughts drifter to Renee. If only she could understand that men had no interest in a girl like me. Fresh out of school, I had only a high school diploma to my name. Renee had a diploma as well, but she was also much prettier than I, attracting the attention of many gentlemen, including Phillip Dwyer, her current love interest.

Lost in my thoughts, I did not notice the crowd in front of me, and I walked right into the back of a young man.

"Oh, excuse me, sir. I wasn't paying any attention. Pardon me," I murmured more out of politeness than to the man I hit.

The man turned around, revealing the most perfect face I had ever seen. Staring into his emerald eyes, I was at a loss for words. He seemed stunned as well, perhaps over my plainness.

"Um, no it's quite alright. I should apologize for standing in your way. Let me make it up to you by escorting you to wherever you're headed," He stumbled over the words in an angel's voice.

I blushed and looked back up into his eyes, tugging on the lace of my sleeves. "Um, alright. If you insist," I trailed off, allowing him the option of leaving, though I would love nothing more than to have more time with him.

He grinned a smile that rivaled a priceless work of art in the Louvre. His smile made me realize that he must be about the age of myself. Perhaps eighteen, considering I was young for my class at only a senior at seventeen years old.

He held out his hand, while I placed my own gently within his grasp. The current that ran between our palms was astounding; I had never felt anything like it. My hand felt strangely drawn to his, like a magnet.

I blushed and sped up my pace to keep up with his long legs. Curse my short stature!

"Would you like to tell me where we are going?" He smiled, looking down at me. I blushed yet again, realizing I had yet to tell our destination.

"Um, just to the market on Lakeshore. It's quite a hike, but my mother prefers the selection there." I stammered, looking down at my ungraceful feet.

He chuckled and agreed that that was the best place to go for selection.

The silence that followed, though not awkward in the least, demanded a new flow of conversation. I took this as a cue to ask about this man.

"So, who are you? Not to be rude, but I have never seen you before, at least not around my neighborhood." I blushed at my poor choice of words.

He chuckled and stopped walking, dropping his hand from my own, and extending his other hand. "Sorry. I'm Edward Masen."

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm Isabella Swan."

We both smiled and began to walk again. Suddenly, I came to a startling realization. "You aren't related to the lawyer, Edward Masen, are you?"

Edward rubbed his neck with his free hand. "Actually, that is my father. I'm Edward Masen Jr., why do you ask?"

I looked down at my feet again, keeping a steadier pace. "No reason, sorry if that was rude." My mother only wished I could marry a rich man to support my eventual family, and myself, and you would be a perfect candidate. "No reason."

Edward looked at me before dropping the subject and turning onto Lakeshore Drive. Stalls from the Farmer's Market were lined with fresh flowers and fruits, fancy skirts and luxurious drapes. Trinkets and indescribable baubles hung on the sides of posts, in a makeshift store. There certainly was a lot of selection.

Edward turned to me with a question in his eyes. "So what do you need to get; I can help you carry your belongings."

I smiled at him before replying, "I need flowers and sugar. I also need to fetch a skirt from a store, not a stall, that my mother had purchased at last week's end."

Edward nodded and turned to a stall that advertized ingredients, probably to get the sugar. I walked to Jonathan's Tailor to pick up the skirt. Luckily there was no line, and the item had been paid for previously, so I only had to ask for the garment.

Mr. Jonathan smiled when I walked through the open door and put the skirt on the counter. "Give my greetings to your mother, young lady."

I smiled and nodded before picking up the skirt. It was stunning. It was a light blue color that was lined with intricate detail at the hemline. I sighed while imaging Renee in this skirt. She would be a vision.

I thanked Mr. Jonathan before walking back into the sunlight of the street. I looked for Edward, who was standing across the sidewalk from myself. I smiled and headed over to him.

"I got the dress, now I only need flowers." I said proudly.

Edward grinned, grabbing my hand with his free one and leading me to a stall decorated with brilliant bouquets. When we arrived at the stall, I reached in my pouch to get change for Edward, to repay him for the sugar, as well as to pay for the flowers.

Edward refused the money immediately, making me grimace and place the money back in my pouch. When we were next in line, a man with a toothless smile asked us what the occasion was for the flowers, so he could suggest flowers perfect for the occasion.

I thought to myself before saying "they are for my mother. Do you have any arrangements with…daisies?"

Renee loved daisies. This would make her very happy, in addition to her skirt.

The man grinned again, revealing his swollen gums, and pointed to two bouquets. Edward leaned over the stall to whisper something to the man, making the man smile an even larger smile. Edward then returned next to my side smiling reassuringly at me.

The man leaned down with a bouquet filled with white daisies and yellow roses, hidden from my view. Minutes later, he reappeared with the same bouquet and handed it to me. "No charge, this man is a great customer of mine. Tell Elizabeth hello, please," he said.

Edward smiled and nodded, taking the flowers from the man and leading me back to my neighborhood. Though he held the bouquet and the sugar, Edward still held my hand, sending shivers up my spine in the greatest way.

Edward then cleared his throat and turned towards me. "Miss Bella," he started. I blushed at his nickname for me. I absolutely loved it. "Excuse me if I'm being too forward, but I'd love to see you again."

When he said this, I realized we were back where we me: only a block from my house. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I'd love that, Edward."

He smiled a breathtakingly stunning smile and kissed my hand. "Until next time, Bella."

He handed me the flowers and sugar, making sure I had a good hold on the items, before walking back down the street. I sighed and walked to my house, letting myself in through the front door.

"Renee, I'm home!" I said, laying the sugar and skirt on the ground after closing the door.

Nobody answered. Perhaps she's with Phillip, I thought. I looked at the flowers, preparing to put them in a vase. I noticed for the first time a red dot in the center of the bouquet. Curious as to what it was, I pulled on the dot, and in the process, pulled a red rose from the bouquet.

A red rose? I didn't ask for this. Upon further inspection, I noticed a small piece of paper tied around the stem of the flower. I pulled on the string that held the paper to the stem, releasing the paper from the thorns.

I smoothed the paper, reading what was written on the paper.

"Thank you, Bella.

~Edward"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I read some Bella/Edward in the past stories, and wanted to make my own, because the concept interested me.**

**So, love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	2. Streetlights

**Streetlights**

Renee stood behind me fixing my hair, combing through my thick waves. "Honestly, Isabella. This boy could be the one to propose! We could have an automobile for the family! He could leave your family well situated; much better than how you grew up. Don't you want that for your children?" She prodded, trying to get a response out of my face.

I stood from the vanity, shocking my mother in the process. I took a calming breath before looking her in the eye. "I don't care about a future that may or may not happen. How do you even know if Edward likes me? What if he just wants to be a friend?" I stormed away from the mirror and my stunned mother, into my closet.

I cried, sitting against the door, with my head tucked in-between my legs. My arms were folded over my head, trying to keep out the noise of the outside world. Why couldn't my mother let me be?

However, the future she suggested with Edward, without the hints of marrying for money, sounded ideal. I wanted nothing more than to spent my life with this gentleman whom I felt drawn to. He was sweet, had inhuman beauty, and a stunning personality. I felt as if I had known him forever, but I had met him only last week.

I sighed and stood up, stretching my legs that suddenly felt like they were being attacked by thousands of needles because I sat still for too long. Wearing only my underclothing, I pulled out a suitable dress for tonight's activities.

Edward had come by my house a few days ago to ask me to dinner and a walk through the park. I agreed, of course, but I suddenly felt nervous. As I tied the bows that held the dress against my small frame in a flattering manner, I realized one face that ruined my outlook of the situation. What if he was inviting me to dinner to apologize for making a mistake? He really didn't want to see any more of my ordinary being?

No, Isabella! He must like you! I scolded my self, mumbling a little to myself in the process. Having finished fixing my dress, I opened the closet door and reentered my bedroom. Luckily Renee left to give me some space, so I ventured back to my vanity.

Though it wasn't my favorite or most used gift, I could not help but admire the wooden table with classy drawers and framed mirror Renee had purchased for me with her savings for Christmas. She had told me that she gave it to me to make myself presentable for gentlemen.

Typical Renee. I accepted the gift, without scolding my mother on her ulterior motives, with a little persuasion. So I would accept such an expensive gift, Renee purchased Wuthering Heights, a book I had frequently checked out from the library, for me. I was ecstatic.

All too soon, the clock in the hallway chimed five times, signaling that Edward would be here momentarily. I had no necklaces I could wear with this dress, so I had to simply put on my shoes for my final touch to my outfit.

Three soft knocks, ominous in sound, echoed through the hallway. Tripping over the rug next to the front door, I finally reached the door. I took a deep breath and turned the sculpted, metal handle, revealing an angel at my doorstep, grinning at me.

"Edward," I breathed, stepping to the side as to allow him entry into our house.

"Bella," He repeated, looking at me for the first time tonight. His eyes signaled…shock? "You look beautiful."

I blushed, looking at the details of the rug, mainly the corner that turned over in my ungraceful haste to get to the door.

Edward placed his hand under my chin, pulling my head up so I looked into his eyes. "I mean it. You are a vision in that dress."

This caused me to smile and glance at my dress again. It really was nothing special, though it was one of the nicer dresses I owned. It was a simple forest green, with a white bow around the waist that tied in the back. The sleeves were short, due to the warmer weather of the season.

I realized a significant amount of time had just passed, so I stepped away from Edward. "Renee!" I called, hoping she could hear me. "I am leaving with Edward now. I will see you in a few hours."

Edward nodded and offered his arm. I gladly took hold, while he lead us out of my house and down the street.

The sun was still out, so we decided to go to supper first. We walked two blocks, though the distance seemed like a few feet with Edward by my side, to get to a small restaurant. Edward walked up to the host and gave the name of our reservation.

We were seated immediately in a calming atmosphere. Candles supplied the majority of the lighting, darkening the room, but allowing enough light for reading. Edward offered me a seat before sitting across from me, handing me a menu in the process.

I had never had any dinners with gentlemen, so I was unaware of proper etiquette for the men. I learned enough from school, though, to know that Edward acted especially courteously. He seriously was perfect.

I opened the menu, learning the name of the restaurant: The White Lily.

It seemed as though they served mainly foreign foods, like pasta. Therefore, I ordered just that, a plate of pasta and water. Edward ordered the same.

We ate in comfortable silence for the most part. I honestly felt as if there was nothing to say; it was if Edward and I had been friends for ages. Suddenly, Edward asked if I knew how to play any instruments.

I shook my head, but offered an explanation as well, "I did learn to play the piano, but I never played well. I learned the instrument for a couple of years, perhaps ten years ago. Do you play anything?"

Edward, listening intently to me the whole time, nodded. "I play the piano. I have played for practically my whole life, but I don't take lessons anymore. Instead I compose."

This peaked my interest. "Really? That's very interesting! Would you mind playing for me?"

Edward smiled a heart-stopping crooked grin, before getting out of his chair. He held out his hand, which I took, and he led me into a darker corner. Upon coming closer to the shadowy area, I realized that there was an upright piano in the corner.

Edward grabbed a candle from our table, signaled to the waiters that we were finished, and set the candle on top of the piano, allowing enough light to see each individual key. He sat down with such grace, I had to make sure he wasn't a ghost, or any other spook, as Renee called them.

He turned his scorching emerald gaze towards my own, then turned back towards the piano. The room was immediately filled with an unbelievably soft melody. The tune started as if by accident, but transformed into an intricately planned harmony.

Tears formed in my eyes, and I grabbed my handkerchief to dab them. The song was sweet, and meaningful. More deliberate at times, and then swept into a complex collision of chords that sounded like heaven.

After a few minutes, Edward turned back towards me, an indescribably emotion in his eyes. The rest of the restaurant customers applauded for my talented date. I rushed to Edwards side and hugged him tightly, tears still in the periphery of my vision.

"That was absolutely beautiful, Edward. I…no words can describe it," I whispered into his ear.

Edward gently hugged me back and whispered, "I have a few. I made this song about you."

The world slowed down in that moment, realization hitting my mind with staggering force. I was in love.


	3. You're An Ocean

**You're an Ocean**

Edward had paid for the bill, leaving a rather large tip in the process. We walked out of the restaurant, turning into a park.

The lamps were lit along the path we walked on, creating a very serene atmosphere. Edward held my hand in a gentlemanly fashion, and we walked at a slow pace, in a comfortable silence.

We had walked for a few minutes, when I turned and sat on a bench, right next to the path. Edward sat next to me, looking straight ahead.

"So, Bella," he began, looking at me. "Do you have any pets?"

I shook my head and sighed sarcastically. "Everything I touch seems to die." Edward shifted away from me in a joking manner, and I laughed at his antics.

"No, I just never seemed to have time for a pet. With schooling, etiquette lessons, and my chores, a pet seemed like too much work."

Edward smiled understanding my answer. "I was always the same way. However, my mother purchased a puppy for me last Christmas, so I would think twice about fighting in the Great War."

He sighed and smiled to lighten the subject. I couldn't smile at this new revelation. "Edward, you want to fight in the war?" I asked. I couldn't believe that someone so caring and sweet would choose such a path.

"Bella, I wanted to serve my country," Edward stated, searching for the right words to use.

"Wait, wanted?"

Edward looked at me as if he had let something slipped. He cleared his throat, "I was going to fight in the Great War, but I don't think that's the case, anymore."

I let the subject drop, thinking of another topic. "So, Edward. Do you plan on continuing your schooling?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I think so. I just finished my senior year of my boarding school, though I was extremely young for my class, with myself being only seventeen. I think I will go to college, though."

I smiled at him. I secretly wished that I, too, could go to college. It was increasingly common for girls to attend universities now, but I simply couldn't afford it.

We continued talking about different topics, mainly about our past.

Edward had gone to a boarding school for the past six years, to "become a polished gentleman in today's society", as his parents told him. I went to the neighborhood school.

Edward had several friends of similar social status in which he would play baseball with, while I had a limited number of friends, due to my mother's strict views and my shy demeanor.

I did most of the housework, which took up a large portion of my day, while Edward had a group of live in maids, who took care of all of the chores.

We were definitely from two different worlds, yet I thought we fit perfectly together. Our differences balanced us out and made our connection stronger.

This was my first date, and I had known Edward Masen for just over a week now, yet I felt safe around him.

All too soon, Edward stood up and held out is hand, telling me that it was time for us to begin walking back to my house.

I took his hand and we walked through the park. The night was very dark at this hour, so I suggested something to keep my mind off of the darkness. "Edward," I said, turning to face him. "Let's play a game. I'll say something I've never done, and you must say if you have done it or not. Then, we will make sure we accomplish those tasks before we die."

Edward agreed and began. "Lets see. Bella, I have never worn a dress."

I giggled and swatted his arm playfully. "Well I have. It would seem as though you have to wear a dress now."

Edward looked stunned. "Goodness, I forgot about that part," he muttered.

"My turn. Um, Edward. I have never gone swimming in the nighttime," I exclaimed.

Edward became thoughtful. "I haven't done that either, come to think of it. It's a date, Bella!"

I smiled, thrilled at the prospect of more time with Edward.

"Bella, I have never been to Europe."

_Really?_ "Wow, I would have bet that you have. You seem like you have traveled a lot," I thought outloud.

Edward grinned and shook his head. "No, now I believe you owe me an answer. Have you been to Europe?"

"Not ever, though I would love to someday," I whispered. I could see my house by now.

"Bella, though it's your turn, may I go again?" Edward asked softly.

"Of course…" I trailed off, waiting for his statement.

"Bella, I have never kissed anyone," He whispered, leaning in towards me.

"Nor have I," I replied, blushing and glancing down at my feet, while also leaning towards Edward.

Our lips met at that moment, and it was truly..._magical_. The kiss was soft and sweet, lasting only for a moment. I would treasure that moment forever, because the feeling was so blissful.

I smiled and looked at Edward. "I must go," Edward said, grinning down at me. "But may I see you tomorrow?"

I nodded and opened the door behind me. Edward lifted his hand to my cheek, stroking my cheekbone softly, while I leaned into his touch.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered, dropping his hand and turning around to walk himself home.

"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered after him, entering my house and closing the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Let me know how you are liking this story, please!**


	4. Perfect Day

**AN: Sorry, I'm in a rush right now and had to get this posted. Kind of short, but I'll post another, much longer one tomorrow. Please Review!**

**Perfect Day**

The next day I awoke in an amazing mood. Edward wanted to see me today!

I threw back the covers of my bed and threw on a robe. I crept downstairs to begin making myself some breakfast. I added flour, sugar, and eggs to the giant bowl we had, adding more ingredients in a rush.

I lit our stove and began cooking the pancake batter. While the pancakes bubbled from the heat, I skipped back to my room, slipping on a light pink dress, then rushed back downstairs.

The first round of pancakes was complete, so I set the bowl to the side, so when Renee woke up she could prepare some food for herself. I ate my pancakes in a hurry, anxious for the day's events.

In the middle of a large bite, a few quiet raps on the door sounded through the house. I set my fork back on the plate, getting out of my chair as gracefully as I could muster.

I trudged to the door and creaked it open. Edward stood in the morning chill, looking as handsome as ever. "Edward! Lovely to see you!" I exclaimed and let him into my house.

Edward smiled. "I thought we could get a head start on today's activities."

I beamed back at him, and led him into the kitchen. "You'll have to excuse me for a minute. You arrived in the middle of my breakfast."

Edward immediately looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Go right ahead!"

I blushed and mumbled a thank you, and sat back in my chair, resuming my meal.

When I finished, Edward was reading the morning's paper that I had set on the table. The Chicago Tribune 's heading faced me, also showing the day's top stories.

Among the headlines, I saw one that startled me: "Influenza Hits East Coast With Great Force."

Though the title itself was enough to frighten anyone, I would find myself more terrified of what this epidemic would bring.


	5. First Time

**So, here is the next chapter. I was writing the last one, but then a gaggle of my friends invaded my house and took me to see a movie. It was fun, but I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. Oh! And I did some more research for this chapter, just as I have been researching my 1918 facts for the last chapters. Enjoy!**

**ARGIMLIKEDOG- Me too! And it also drives me nuts when they aren't completed. So this story WILL be completed for my sanity...and the sanity of my readers.**

**twilightobsessed12- Thank you so much! I'll try to update frequently, but I'm working on my other story (No Sunlight) more frequently. **

**JaneHumen- Thank you so much! I am so happy to have reviews now, you don't even know how ecstatic I am.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**First Time**

Edward placed the paper back on the table and stood up. He noticed my empty plates, and grabbed them, placing them in the sink.

"Do you want to leave now?" He questioned, walking back to where I sat. I nodded and got out of the chair.

"Will you tell me where we are going today?" I asked, smiling up at Edward.

Edward grinned and shook his head. My smile disappeared into a playful pout.

"Why not?" I asked, disappointed that I would have to have a surprise. I absolutely loathed surprises.

Edward chuckled at my reaction. "Because I don't want for you to become anxious because of where we are going. Jus trust me, just this once, Bella?"

He looked completely irresistible with that pleading look on his face. I grabbed his hand gently and whispered, "Okay. I trust you."

Edward's answering smile was breathtaking. He walked out of the front door, and to the street. He continued walking up to a shiny automobile.

I gasped. "We are going to be driving in this thing?"

Edward laughed at my reaction. "Of course! My father allowed me to use this, so that I wouldn't have to walk the several miles to get to your neighborhood and then back to where we are going by this hour."

I nodded, understanding that due to the Masen's wealth, they lived far away from my neighborhood, which was filled with people who were definitely not as well off as Edward's family.

Edward opened the side door for me, and I slipped into the seat, smiling at Edward. He returned the grin and walked around the automobile, to let himself in and sit in the driver's seat.

With the key in the ignition, the engine began to release a menacing roar. This new experience was thrilling! We began to move forward slowly, and then a little bit faster.

I had never been in a car before, and curiosity was taking my thoughts over. "Edward," I began. "What kind of automobile is this?"

Edward smiled at my question. "This is a Cadillac Type 57. They sometimes call it a 'Gypsy'."

I nodded, and looked back out the sides of the automobile, to the people and houses that whirled by. I gazed back at Edward, noticing his posture resembling that of a person completely at ease. A growing smile was on his face, possibly from the thrill of going fast.

When he would turn the steering wheel, I discovered he controlled the automobile with complete precision.

Edward noticed my inspection of him. He chuckled. "Are you critiquing my driving, Ms. Swan?"

I blushed and looked out of the opposite side of the automobile. "I can't critique anything about you. You are too perfect," I mumbled.

Edward, by some act of God, heard what I had to say over the sounds of the car and the street. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned my face around to meet his. "Not true. I am far from perfect," He sighed and murmured something to himself.

I tilted my head to the side in an act of confusion. How on Earth could he hear me when I couldn't hear him without the roar of the engine and other street sounds?

Edward smiled and got out of the automobile, and hurried to my door, opening it for me.

"We're here," he explained. His smile grew as we walked hand in hand to the door of a rather large, and beautiful, home. "Time to meet my family."

He opened the door, and let me in first. I stood in awe of the décor of the house. It was very classy, and held several rooms, from the look of it. Edward led me to a room on the right: a sort of sitting area.

I sat on a couch that had a very elegant appearance to it, and rested my arm on the intricate detail of the armrest.

Edward sat down next to me, and for the first time, I noticed a woman sitting in the corner in a chair, sipping some tea.

"Mother," Edward stated calmly. "This is Isabella."

I blushed and looked at Edward's mother. She had thick bronze, wavy hair that was held in a bun at the moment. Her eyes were the same color of green as Edward's. Her features were a feminine form of Edward's, though each feature was perfect on both of them. Mrs. Masen was beautiful, while Edward was stunningly handsome.

Mrs. Masen looked up at me, putting her cup of tea on the side table. "Oh, Isabella! How lovely it is to finally meet you!" She hurried to my side, grabbing my hand so I would stand up. She pulled me into a light hug, and walked back to her chair. I sat back down next to Edward, who gently grasped my hand, reassuringly.

I loved the way that Edward was the only one to call me 'Bella'. It seemed suitable, for he was the one to create this shortened version of my name for me.

"Thank you for being so kind, Mrs. Masen. Your home is beautiful," I stated.

Mrs. Masen gasped. "Oh, dear. Please call me Elizabeth. And thank you for that comment. May I return the favor and say just how gorgeous you are? Just how Edward described you, and at first I had my doubts. But just look at you!"

I lowered my head, blushing an extreme amount, and I could see Edward doing the same thing from the corner of my eye. He couldn't have thought I was that beautiful, could he?

Elizabeth stood up from her chair once more, brushing her hands over the skirt of her dress. "Edward, dear! Please come down!"

Almost immediately, a large man with very strong features, walked down the stairs. "Yes, Elizabeth?" a deep, booming voice questioned.

As he walked further into the room, I noticed that there was little resemblance between this man and my Edward.

Elizabeth turned her husband around so he could face Edward and me.

"Dear, this is the Isabella, which our Edward has told us about."

This was it, the moment of truth. Either Edward's father would accept me like his wife had done, or he would disapprove of me, forcing Edward and myself to stop seeing each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This chapter could have been extremely long and not have another part posted for like a week, or been split up into two average-lengthed parts. (For me)

I chose the second option. So expect another chapter soon!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It will get the next chapter out that much sooner!


	6. MFEO

**AN: So, here's my next chapter. I wanted to get this out, because I probably won't update for a few days on this story. I might, but I am not sure. If you review more, it will give me more incentive to get the next chapter out faster.**

**bella245- thank you for reading! **

**pricel- Thank you so much! I love that you actually like my writing style! Totally made my day! **

**twilightobsessed12- Thank you! I can't stand that either; that's why I am updating super fast. I want to keep y'all happy!**

**weaknessisour-strength- Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**.28- thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the fluffy Edward/Bella scenes! **

**Oh, a little side note. I had to edit chapter 2...I made a small boo boo that luckily no one noticed (phew) but it got annoying, so I had to change it. For those of you who care, Edward is the only one who calls Bella 'Bella'. She is Isabella to everyone else. In Chapter 2, Renee and Bella called her Bella.**

**AND: each chapter is a song title that will make the playlist at the end of the story. I don't know if I have already said that, but I'm just putting that out there (again, for those of you who care.)**

**Thank you so much for reading this! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MFEO: Pt. 1-Made For Each Other/ Pt. 2-You Can Breathe**

Edward Sr. glanced at Edward and myself. His eyes focused on my right hand, which was held in Edward's left hand. He then looked at me, looking over my appearance.

He broke out in a smile. "Isabella Swan. Welcome to our home."

I was so happy at that moment I had to keep myself from crying and jumping up to give Edward Sr. a hug. Instead, I blushed while smiling widely. "Thank you, sir."

He laughed. "Please, feel free to call me Edward Sr. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot more of you here, Isabella."

Edward Sr. winked at his wife and I blushed. Edward pulled on my hand. "Come on, Bella. I'd love to show you something."

I was about to ask where we were going, but knowing Edward and his previous actions, I thought better of it and realized he would want this to be a surprise.

He led me through a hallway, and out a back door. The door released us into the Masen's backyard. A white fence bordered the grassy area, with flowers lining the fence.

I sat on a bench next to a small fountain, with a variety of colorful flowers to my right. Edward walked over to the other side of the flowers, picking up an object, then coming to sit next to me on the bench.

I looked closely at the thing, which Edward brought over to the bench. It was a fuzzy golden color. The fuzzy object moved around, revealing two large black eyes and a wet snout. A puppy!

I laughed at the puppy as it clumsily walked over to my outstretched arms. The soft fur tickled my arms. "Edward, this puppy is adorable? What did you name it?"

Edward smiled. "Topaz, for the color of her fur."

I smiled. The name fit perfectly. "Topaz," I whispered. "You are such a pretty girl, did you know that?" I was now talking to the energetic creature who was crawling around my lap.

Edward leaned over and began to scratch the dog's stomach, making it turn onto its back and kick one of it's paws. I giggled at the dog's expression.

I placed the dog on the grassy lawn and moved to sit closer to Edward. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Your family seems really nice," I commented, looking at a butterfly that hovered around a group of deep blue irises.

Edward placed his arm around my shoulder, rubbing comforting circles on it. "Yes, they are very nice. They may act strange at times, but they are very accepting. They love you already, you know."

This was new to me. "Really?" I questioned. I had figured that Edward's parents were just being nice, and had acted that was to everyone.

I felt Edward nod. "Yes. Really, Bella."

I smiled, looking up at the bright blue sky, spotted with clouds. We sat in silence, looking at the clouds and creating abstract images in them.

After a while, Edward sat up. "Bella, we need to get going to our next place of interest."

I sat up as well. "You aren't going to tell me where we are headed, are you?"

Edward grinned crookedly at me, making me lose focus for a quick moment. "No."

I stood up and pouted at him. "Please tell me?"

He sighed and stood up. He gazed at me, seeming to have an internal battle. Resolve clouded his features. "No, Bella."

I growled to myself and followed him back through the house. When we passed by the sitting room, which still held Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, I smiled and thanked them.

"Your welcome, Isabella. We hope to see you again soon," Elizabeth stated sweetly.

Edward held my hand as we walked along the lane to Lake Shore Drive. The street was busy with activity, and Edward gracefully avoided passersby as he led me across the street. A small shop stood next to a group of rowboats. Edward waited in line next to me, and when we arrived to the front of the line, Edward headed over to the counter.

"Excuse me, sir," he said to the balding man dressed in a white dress shirt and suspenders. "May we rent one rowboat?"

The man mumbled a 'yes' and handed a sheet of paper to Edward. Edward looked over the sheet and signed his signature in a few areas and handed the man a dollar.

Edward smiled to me, leading me out of the shop, and helping me into a rowboat. He then got in, making sure the boat was steady, and pushed us out into Lake Michigan.

We could see some swimmers near the shore, and a few boats farther out in the lake. Edward rowed us further out, then stopped, letting the current carry us around the water.

The water was so peaceful, the atmosphere so calming. Edward placed the oars in the boat, and grabbed my hands.

"Bella," he started, his voice shaking the slightest bit. "I don't really know how to say this."

He blushed a little bit at that statement, and looked back at me. "I have only known you for just over a week now, but I feel as though I have known you my whole life," his voiced lowered, the velvet tone still present. "Bella, I love you."

I looked at him in shock. He…loved me? It…no. It wasn't possible.

Edward blushed the slightest bit and looked down at his feet. "Of course, if you don't feel the same way, it is understandable."

I quieted him by leaning over and kissing his cheek. "You misunderstand, Edward. I am in shock that you love me. I love you with all my heart, Edward. And I, too, think it is a bit early to be feeling this, but I can't help it that I do."

Edward looked up at me, relief filling his emerald eyes. His crooked grin settled on his face. "I do suppose this isn't exactly the standard pace for a relationship to travel."

I nodded, blushing and smiling. Edward laughed. "Well, we might as well continue at this pace. There is no reason to revert back a step."

He leaned over in the boat, kissing my lips softly.

I, of course, overreacted. I grabbed his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, but in the process, my clumsiness decided to reveal itself.

My dress got caught on the side of the boat as leaned into the kiss, rocking the boat. As I continued to pull against the boat, to get closer to Edward and also free my dress, the boat rocked even more.

In a last, desperate attempt to free my dress from its position on the boat, the boat began to tip over. Edward, seeing the danger, broke away from our kiss, and tried to balance the boat. Unfortunately, it was too late to save us from the boat's balance problems.

The boat tipped over completely, throwing Edward and myself into the water. I was surrounded in chilly water, the boat still trapping my dress.

My air supply was dwindling, and I feared that I couldn't resurface. The boat blocked my pathway to the air.

I felt two strong arms stop my struggling, and tug on the hem on my dress. The arms freed me from my watery prison, and pulled me up to the surface. Edward was holding me, keeping us both afloat, with concern etched on his face.

"Bella! Please keep kicking! Can you do that for me?" He asked, his voice shaky and raised in loudness. I nodded, beginning to kick my legs, and move my arms around in an attempt to remain above water.

Edward, all business at this point, turned the boat back over and lifted me into the safety of the boat. He followed shortly after, grabbed the oars, and rowed us quickly back to shore. I shivered the whole way back.

The boat safely among the rest of he boats next to the shop we purchased it from, Edward carried me out of the boat.

He supported the majority of my weight, my entire frame still shaking. I barely noticed the stares from the people on the side of the street, as Edward continued walking us towards an unknown goal.

After a few minutes of walking we arrived to the hospital. Edward looked anxiously around at the people who sat in the waiting room.

"Can somebody help me please?" He shouted in an act of trying to get a nurse's attention. The people in the waiting room were talking loudly to each other, so Edward could barely be heard.

Almost immediately, a man with blonde hair came to Edward's side. His golden eyes held concern. "May I help you?" He asked in a musical voice. The man was gorgeous in a mysterious way, but Edward was still by far the most attractive man I had ever seen.

Edward looked at the man thankfully. "Thank you sir. My girlfriend here almost drowned in the lake. She has been shivering for the past quarter hour."

The doctor carefully inspected my appearance. "Alright then. You both can follow me. I have an open room."

I thanked the doctor in a quiet voice, and Edward supported my weight as we walked down the white hallway, into the room.

The doctor instructed me to lie down on the cot. Edward sat in a chair by the wall, leaning forward anxiously.

I coughed a few times, and the doctor looked back at me, taking my temperature.

Edward looked at the doctor curiously. "Excuse me, sir. What is your name?"

The doctor turned to Edward with an apologetic smile. "I'm terribly sorry. I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So, This Chapter was between being called MFEO (for the Jack's Mannequin song) or Breathe (for the Angels and Airwaves song) both will be on the playlist at the end of the story, though.**

**Also: CARLISLE IS HERE! :O Very exciting! The story will now begin to get more...dramatic to say the least.**

**Please review!**


	7. One Night

**AN: I am so so so so so happy! I am getting reviews! Since that has totally made my day, lets say that when I have 20 reviews, the next chapter will be posted, alright?**

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know how I'm doing, or if you have any ideas for this story that you'd love to see me write in...**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**One Night**

I sat in a dry gown on the cot, which sat in the middle of the small, white room. Edward sat in the chair closest to me, and Carlisle was checking my pulse and temperature. Though this was the tenth time he had done so, it was apparently procedure for this hospital, due to the situation surrounding my near drowning.

With a smile, Carlisle recorded something on his set of papers. "Miss Swan," He began.

"Isabella, if you don't mind." I corrected, grinning.

Carlisle returned the smile. "Isabella, your temperature has returned to a normal level, and your pulse seems about average. You must stay here for the next hour, I'm afraid, in case anything goes wrong. Then you are free to leave."

Edward and I thanked the doctor as the he, in an extremely graceful manner, left the room, shutting the door behind him. Edward looked at me in the eyes as he leaned over me.

"Bella, please don't scare me like that. Never again, do you understand?" He stated very calmly, but I could detect his concern in his smooth voice. I nodded, and Edward smiled.

His emerald eyes peered at the door, calculating, and then he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward," I responded, beaming at him. Right after I said that, the door to the room opened violently.

"Isabella Swan! What happened to you?" My mother stood at the door, appearing angry at my actions that placed me in this hospital. I knew better, though. I had heard Renee enough to know that she was secretly pleased with the close proximity Edward and I shared.

She marched over to my side, forcing Edward to back up so she could have space. "Isabella, I was afraid. Do not do that again," her motherly concern filled her voice.

I sighed. "I won't, mother."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I came to check up on you and take us home."

This took me by surprise. "But mother, Car- Dr. Cullen mentioned that I must remain here for another hour."

Renee was not satisfied with this. "Edward, please be a dear and tell Dr. Cullen that we had to leave."

Edward, not daring to cross my mother, agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," he said softly. I nodded and said goodbye while Renee led me out of the room.

Renee continued to drag me out of the hospital and down the street. I was still in my hospital gown, and my dress, which was still damp, was back in the room. I hoped Edward would return it to me.

Eventually, we arrived at our house. My mother squealed in delight. "Isabella! I had to tell you important news!"

I groaned. "Then why, mother, couldn't I stay in the hospital with Edward while you tell me the news?"

She rolled her eyes. I swear, sometimes my mother was very immature. "Because Edward doesn't know our family well enough for this information."

Her answer made absolutely no sense, but I saw no reason in arguing. So I nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"Oh, Isabella! Phillip asked for my hand in marriage! And I said yes!" She beamed at me.

I smiled. This was good news, indeed. "That's great, mother!"

She nodded and went up the stairs to her room, thanking me for my words. I looked out of the window that opened to the street. The sun was now low in the sky, so I decided to get ready for bed. I honestly was very exhausted.

I threw off the hospital gown and stepped into a warm bath. I washed myself, cleaning the lake water off of my skin. I also cleaned my hair, with a shampoo of Renee's that she had no care for, so she gave it to me.

When I finished my bath, I combed through my hair and slipped on a nightgown. I settled into the warm covers of my bed and decided to read a chapter or two from the book I was currently reading, Jane Eyre.

I had immersed myself in the adventures of young Jane while she was in her boarding school, when a tapping sound came from outside. I paid no attention to the sound, and continued reading.

No more than a minute later, two tapping sounds were heard. I placed a ribbon in the pages of the book, which acted as a placeholder, and ventured over to my window, avoiding the shadowy objects of my room.

I opened my window and looked around, searching for the origin of the sound.

"Bella!" A soft whisper called my name. I looked down at the grass and smiled.

Edward stood below my window in his handsome glory, holding my dress and a bouquet of flowers.

"Edward! Hold on, I'll let you in," I whispered back, but loud enough so that he could still hear me.

I lightly stepped down the stairs and opened the door, letting Edward in. I led him back to my room, shutting the door, so Renee would not be able to hear us.

I smiled at the man before me. "Thank you."

Edward kissed my forehead. "Anytime, Bella."

He placed my items on the dresser and sat on my bed. I sat nest to him, resting my head on his chest.

"So what brought on this lovely surprise?" I questioned lightly.

Edward sighed. "Well, after you left so abruptly, I talked to Carlisle, and then returned to my house. My parents were out to dinner, so I was home alone. So, I decided to visit you instead of staying by myself."

I nodded, that made sense to me. Edward began to brush his hand through my hair. I sighed contently.

We sat like that for a while, and I began to fall asleep. I could faintly feel Edward shift me so that I lied on the bed. He lied down next to me, and I could hear his breathing begin to slow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, I woke up with the sun shining. I stretched and looked around my room, before seeing Edward asleep on my bed, still in his clothes from last night.

I leaned over to the sleeping angel and kissed his cheek. "Edward," I whispered. He stirred a little bit, rolling over. "Edward," I called louder. His eyes opened slowly, and then shot open when he saw me.

"Bella," he said, his voice a bit scratchy. "I am so sorry. I fell asleep, and-"

I quieted him. "It's alright, Edward. I fell asleep as well. No harm done."

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "I need to go back to my house. I'll see you later today."

I nodded and walked him to the door. "Bye, Edward."

He smiled and said goodbye to me before hugging me. "I will be back."

I grinned as he walked down the path to his house and closed the door.

I then rushed back to my room to put the flowers Edward gave to me into some fresh water, unaware of the dangers that would come today.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: GASP! What will happen? I don't know...but you'll find out when you review! :)


	8. The Lightning Strike

**AN: I stay true to my word, and y'all gave me 20 reviews, so here's the next chapter**

**Lovelyshakirababe- Hahaha thank you so much! You rock!**

**Kolored- Whoops. I wasn't aware of the "Gasp" etiquette. I'll try to say it right next time :)Thank you!**

**sidneydee- Thank you so much! That means a lot!**

**weaknessisour-strength- I'm sorry! Its just that cliffs are ideal for what was happening...I'll try not to have so many!**

**Blue Moiraine Sedai- Eeek....I'm sorry but I can't tell you at this point! It would completely give away the whole plot at the moment... I hope you like what I do have planned, though.**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**The Lightning Strike**

Edward had left my house several hours ago. Renee left just over an hour ago to meet with Phillip about the wedding, and pick out the ring, for Phillip wanted for her to pick it out to make my mother completely happy.

I used both of their absences as time to get some housework done. I tied an apron over an older dress of mine with my hair pulled back in a bun. I had a feather duster out as I walked from room to room, ridding the dresser tops and forgotten shelves of dust.

I had finished all of downstairs when a quick knocking echoed to where I was walking. I placed my supplies on the ground and untied my apron, setting it next to the supplies. I hurried to the door, stumbling a little over my feet.

When I opened the door, I saw Edward. I immediately smiled at him, but then I saw his bloodshot eyes. I let him in a silent gesture and closed the door behind him.

Edward walked to the table where we had sat yesterday morning. He took a shaky breath and looked up at me.

"Bella," he began quietly. "My father is sick. He had a terrible chill and coughing fit when I returned to my house this morning, so my mother and I took him to the hospital. A doctor, not Carlisle, because today is his day off, examined my father and concluded that he has the Spanish influenza."

I gasped. I remembered reading about the disease that had began to devastate the eastern coast. This dreaded disease was now in Chicago?

I sat down next to Edward, tears beginning to appear in the edges of my eyes. "Can he recover?" I asked quietly, hoping that Edward Sr. could overcome this illness. He was such a nice man, and I had only just met him. I wished I could know him more.

Edward sighed, his shoulders slumping over in an act of grief. "There is a slim chance that he may survive this. The illness is more commonly survived among young adults, as doctors in New York has concluded. But my father, who is aging, has much less of a chance."

Tears began to flow freely from my face. "But he looked so…healthy yesterday!" I sobbed into Edward's chest, and I could feel him beginning to cry as well.

"That's the thing. People don't show symptoms, but then get sick very suddenly to the point where they cannot walk within hours."

I continued to cry, but attempted to wipe the tears from my eyes. "We have to go to see him, Edward."

Edward agreed, and walked with me to the hospital.

When we arrived at the crowded building, there were people who were handing out gauze masks, to protect us from the spread of the disease.

I took my mask and placed it over my face, and Edward did the same. We walked hand in hand to Edward Sr.'s room.

When we entered the room, I saw Edward Sr. lying down on the cot in the middle of the room. His face was tinted blue, and he gasped for air, coughing violently, every few minutes.

He saw us enter the room and tried to smile at us. "Edward…Isabella. It's nice to see you here."

Edward turned away, shaking heavily in the corner of the room, brushing his hand over his face. Elizabeth sat in the chair closest to her husband, tears staining her face.

Silent tears ran down my face as I sat next to Elizabeth and held her hand. She grasped my hand with both of hers, a wordless action that practically screamed that she needed something to depend on in her life.

Edward turned back around, his eyes swollen and red. He stood next to me, watching his father, his hero, so defenseless.

We sat like that, wordlessly, for an hour or so, before Carlisle entered the room. He saw Edward and myself, and offered a sad smile. He looked at his papers, writing notes for a minute or so. He then took Edward Sr.'s temperature and pulse.

I noticed that Carlisle did not wear a mask, like the other doctors, nurses, or patients. Did he wish to get this disease?

I didn't dwell on that fact for too long; my thoughts were interrupter by Edward Sr.'s fit of coughing.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him out of the room, saying nothing. We walked back to my house, in a silence that spoke more than any comforting words ever could.

I threw our masks in the trash and kissed him softly on the lips. "It will be alright, Edward. I really think it will be okay," I said quietly, hoping to reassure him.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don't think so, Bella. Not this time. Did you see the way he looked, the way he coughed? His face was blue, Bella, blue!"

Tears fell down my face, and I brushed them away with my hand. I nodded at his comments, knowing he was right.

Edward, still in his anguish, raised his voice. "He said that he would always stay strong, but he appeared so weak! I don't know what you think, but I know for a fact that he will die, Bella. This disease will kill him!"

I cried louder now. Edward, seeing me for the first time after his rant, looked at me in horror.

He slowly walked towards me. "Oh, Bella. I…I didn't mean to be so cruel. It….the disease just…it can tear my family apart!" He hugged me close, both us crying over this disease.

After a few minutes, Edward pulled my head up so I was staring into his emerald eyes that glistened from his tears. He kissed away every last one of my tears.

"Just promise me this, Bella. Promise me that no matter what this disease brings, we will still love each other," he stated, with great passion. I nodded and smiled up at him.

"No matter what," I whispered, and kissed him on his mouth.

______________________________________________________________________

We went back at the hospital after our kiss, and sat with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was talking to her husband, and Edward stood with his arm around my shoulder, keeping me close.

Carlisle entered the room, checking up on Edward Sr. He mumbled something to himself, and threw the papers on the floor. He took a stethoscope and listened Edward Sr.'s lungs closer.

Almost immediately, Edward Sr. broke into a fit of coughing. He seemed to be…choking?

He continued to cough, his face turning even bluer, unable to breath. Carlisle did every possible thing to relieve him of his coughing, but, rather abruptly, the coughing stopped.

Carlisle leaned down to Edward Sr.'s chest, his ear trying to hear something. Carlisle stood up, with sorrow in his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Masen, Edward, and Isabella," he said, his voice like a solemn song. "Edward Sr. has died from fluid in is lungs, drowning him."

Elizabeth gasped and sat down, crying. Edward hid his head in my hair as I held my head in my hands, tears flowing down my face.

Carlisle left us alone, letting us mourn our husband, father, and friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, not to be twisted or anything, but I was excited about that chapter. Not about the death, I was very teary eyed when I was writing this, but the details of the sickness. I did a hell of a lot of research, pouring over sites, and examining what I know about the disease. If you have any questions about the swiftness or path of the disease in this story (or you think it isn't realistic) be sure to let me know; I'll tell you what I learned about it and why this chapter was the way it was.

Ah...what else is there? Um, I suppose I will ask for at least 26 reviews total, and I'll try to put the next one out as soon as that happens.

Thank you for reading! You are amazing!


	9. These Hard Times Float On

**These Hard Times**

We were back at the Masen's house, Elizabeth sitting alone in her and her late husband's bedroom. Edward and I sat in the living room, trying to figure out what to do first.

Should we look over the will, or should we plan the funeral?

Should we comfort Elizabeth, or tell Edward Sr.'s closest friends?

I propped myself in a couch with a pillow, trying to figure out a good order to accomplish these tasks in. Edward sat on a chair, his arms on his knees, his hands cradling his head.

I decided to talk to Elizabeth first, to get her perspective on the situation. I left Edward, speaking no words, and quietly climbed up the staircase. I walked slowly down the hallway at the top of the stairs, trying to figure out which room Elizabeth was in without invading the Masen's space.

I heard a quiet whimper from the end of the hall, so I swiftly headed in that direction. A door was halfway open, revealing a decent sized crack. I peered through the space in-between the door and it's frame.

The room was dark; that was the first thing that came to mind. I also noticed some letters and photographs scattered on the floor. I softly pushed on the door, making it open a bit further.

I slid through the crack, into the gloomy atmosphere of the room. Elizabeth sat on the carpet, holding a relatively old photograph of a younger version of her and her late husband.

I quietly walked to her and sat next to her, saying nothing.

"You know," Elizabeth said in a hushed tone, her voice scratchy from crying. "Edward Sr. and I had known each other for under a month before he proposed. We were young, but madly in love. We knew that we wished to be together for the rest of our lives."

I remained silent, listening to her voice that was filled with wisdom beyond my years.

"When you share the love that we shared, you simply know what you want, what you need from life. And I wanted Edward."

She turned to me, her face streaked with the dried remnants of her tears, a sad smile on her face. "I am lucky that I had so much time with him, that we had such a beautiful, caring son together. I wish the same thing for you, Bella. I want for you to have that deep connection with the man you love."

Her kind words brought tears to my swollen, red eyes.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," I whispered. She placed her hand on my shoulder, motherly love in her eyes.

"I suppose you and Edward need me. I have been of no help for the past few hours," she said, smiling at me sadly.

"It is completely understandable. I simply wanted to know the order in which you wanted arrangements to be made, and items like that." I reassured her quickly, walking back to Edward.

He was sitting on a couch now, staring into space, a look of deep thought etched on his features. When he heard me walk down the stairs, he smiled at me and met me at the bottom.

"Thank you, Bella, for everything." He whispered in my ear, then kissing me gently on the lips.

Elizabeth searched around the house, looking for something. "Mrs. Brooks!" She called, her voice piercing the quiet atmosphere of the house.

A rather stout lady with thick blond hair that rested on her shoulders arrived almost immediately next to Elizabeth. "Yes, ma'am?"

Her southern accent was definitely audible in that small comment. Her thick cheeks lifted up at the corners with her smile, a wide grin with yellowing teeth.

Elizabeth smiled kindly back at her. "Please make us some dinner. We have had a very long day."

Mrs. Brooks nodded before she left, tying her hair back with a ribbon in the pocket of her apron in the process.

Elizabeth motioned for Edward and myself to sit at the dining table with her. She had a piece of paper and a pen set out in front of her, the words "Edward Senior" written elegantly at the top center of the paper.

She looked at us with a question in her eyes. "What arrangements do you think should be made first?"

Edward looked at me. Looking around me, I realized exactly how much I was needed in this household at this point. If I had not been present, nothing would be accomplished for days; both Elizabeth and Edward would be lost in their grief.

I supposed I was here for their sanity. "I think that I should send out funeral announcements first, to your friends and family. That way, they can learn of the death and be informed of the event simultaneously. If you wish, you can tell the closest friends yourself."

Edward smiled at me, approving of my idea, while Elizabeth wrote phrases down rapidly on the sheet of paper.

"For the will," Elizabeth surmised, her pen resting on her lips, with a thoughtful look on her features, "we should contact Edward's attorney. He was a dear friend to your father, Edward, and could be of great help to us."

Edward nodded silently. "Perhaps we should schedule the funeral to be in a few days. That way, we have time to put everything in order around the house, and by legal standards."

Elizabeth nodded as she wrote that down on the paper.

I looked out of the window, noticing the height of the sun in the sky. "You'll have to excuse me, but I need to go home. My mother would be worried for me by this hour, she hasn't seen any of me all day."

Elizabeth smiled at me from her upright posture. "Of course dear. Edward, please walk her home like the gentleman we raised you to be."

Edward chuckled. "Heaven forbid I act like a savage and neglect to take Bella home."

I laughed at his tone and looked back to Elizabeth who was glaring at her son. "Of course you would be a savage! I did not teach you to treat women like that!"

Edward blushed and murmured, "I was kidding, mother. I was already planning to walk Bella to her house. I simply made light of the idea that you felt that I needed reminding."

I giggled at Edward's face. His eyes held arrogance, yet I knew that that was superficial. He honestly respected the words of his mother. His mouth was set in a crooked grin, which was absolutely perfect in every detail.

"Come on, Edward. My mother will be waiting, and if you wait any longer, I'd bet that your mother might throw you on the street for acting in such a barbaric manner!" I laughed, pulling on his hand, and smiling at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood up from her chair. "Isabella is right, Edward. You best get going before I set all of your belongings, including your piano, on the sidewalk!" She teased Edward, who stood there smiling at his playful mother, looking no less than a god.

Edward whispered in my ear while leading me out of the door, "She would never rid me of my piano. She enjoys my playing far too much."

I laughed quietly as we walked into the street, which was lit sporadically with lanterns. Edward held my hand and discussed stories he treasured about his father. I listened to every word he had to say, desperate to learn as much as I could about Edward's hero, disappointed that I couldn't know Edward Sr. more than I had.

About a half an hour later, we arrived at my house, which had no lights on. Renee must be out with Phillip again, I thought to myself.

Edward kissed me goodnight before walking away in the dark. I made sure he turned the corner safely before completely entering my home.

I tiptoed up the stairs, in case Renee happened to be home and was asleep. I changed into my favorite nightgown and ventured under my warm layers of blankets on my bed. I didn't read my book; I had far too much on my mind.

I simply prayed silently to whatever greater force was out there to help Edward and Elizabeth get through the next week all right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A****N: Okay, Edward and Elizabeth banter = fun to write. I was smiling the entire time writing it. But I was crying when Elizabeth was in her bedroom. So very very sad.**

**The chapter ended here, but in my new quest to elongate my chapters, here's the next segment:**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Float On**

The next three days had passed uneventfully, at least for me. Edward and Elizabeth were busy looking over the will with the attorney, and had to set up the funeral.

I rarely had a chance to see Edward, and when I did, he looked exhausted from all of his work.

Edward and I were in my room one morning; he was dressed tastefully in black slacks and a black dress jacket. He had a grey dress shirt on, and his hair was messy, yet absolutely perfect, as always.

I, however, was in my closet, struggling with a black dress. I couldn't quite reach the back to secure the dress around my skin, and I had attempted to secure the dress for the past few minutes.

"Bella, are you all right in there? Do you need anything?" He asked, his voice directly behind the closet door.

I looked down at myself, unsure of several things. I could ask him to assist me by securing the dress, but he may think of that as completely without taste. I could request the help of Renee, but if it was at all how I thought, she would be at Phillip's house, again.

I sighed, cracking the closet door open, looking into Edward's incredible depth of green in his eyes. I nearly lost my train of thought, simply by gazing at the man in front of me; how absurd!

"Edward…" I trailed off blushing, unsure of how to continue.

"Bella…" He mimicked, smiling. "What do you need me to do?"

I exhale noisily, opening the closet door further. "I need you to secure my dress in the back."

I turned around, showing my exposed back to him. By some stroke of fortune, this was the only thing I needed help with; my whole front was covered by the dress. I imagined the scenario where Edward may have to help my with my front, my thoughts becoming more impure by the second, forcing my blush to appear.

I heard Edward mumble in agreement, his long fingers searching for the clasps and zipper. They were warm, I noticed, as they traced up and down my exposed back, examining the edges of the dress around it. Wherever his fingers touched my skin, I began to shiver from the close contact. The shivering wasn't unpleasant; on the contrary, I found myself needing more...

All too soon, he found the zipped up my dress, but he did so painfully slow. This was presumably done so as not to hurt me, yet my thoughts were the ones that suffered. I imagined Edward slowly removing the zipper, reversing the work he had just accomplished.

My blush spread further on my face. Edward placed the clasps in the proper spot, and gently tied the ribbon around my waist into a bow.

I turned around to see his face, to see if I had repulsed him.

To my surprise, he gazed into my eyes for the briefest second before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss, which I gladly returned.

Our lips moved in sync, creating a magical rhythm only we knew. I broke apart soon enough, realizing the time.

"Edward, though there is nothing I would prefer to do at this moment more than kissing you, we must get going."

Edward smiled crookedly down at my and placed a small kiss on my lips. I smiled back at him, grabbed my shoes, and walked out the door, pulling his hand the entire way.

Edward sat next to me in the chapel. Elizabeth, who appeared like an angel of death, graceful and beautiful, yet grief stricken, sat to his other side.

A priest stood at the front of the chapel. People, most of whom I didn't recognize, filed into the rows of pews. They wore expensive looking attire, and walked with an air of elegance.

The service began with a pianist playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The priest cleared his throat lightly before addressing the audience.

"Mr. Edward Masen was a kind man, accepting of most people who came into his life," the priest began. Edward squeezed my hand lightly, smiling at me.

The remainder of the service was similar in tone to the first line said by the priest. Edward and Elizabeth, being the only remaining family of Edward Sr., decided to say their speeches at the actual burying of the body. Therefore, a few close colleagues, and close friends, spoke to the large audience in the chapel.

A large, portly man with graying hair and a thick mustache ambled to the front of the chapel where the priest stood. He took out a handkerchief and coughed lightly into it, his pale face growing into a bright red shade.

"I have known Edward for all forty two years of my life. We grew up as neighbors and best friends, acting as best men at each other's weddings. I have known young Edward here for his whole life, and Elizabeth for years upon years. I wish I could do more for this family, besides acting as attorney for the late Edward. But I am not standing up here to ask for 'what ifs' or what may have been. We must stay strong with this illness spreading through the cities, and remember our loved ones with all our soul."

The man walked back to his seat. Edward leaned into my ear. "That was Mr. Henry Peterson, my father's closest friend and attorney. They co owned their practice."

I nodded, and continued watching the service. The service was relatively short, and eventually everyone gathered around the front of the chapel, standing in the lawn. I stood next to Edward, who was shaking the hands of several guests, accepting their praises of "Your dad should be proud with what a gentleman you are, young man," and similar phrases with a sad smile and nod.

The majority of the audience left, most of them driving away in their automobiles, while I stood next to Edward, watching them leave. A handful of Edward Sr.'s closest friends remained, and we walked in a group to the graveyard, which stood about a block away.

The casket of Edward Sr. was a polished wood, and sat in the open grave.

The priest said a few traditional phrases, and then Edward stood at the head of the grave. Whispers were audible among the elegant people in the crowd as he cleared his throat.

"My father, my hero, whom I never imagined passing on, has left us. I realized that it would happen eventually, because no one may remain alive forever. I only wish, as most grieving people do, that I could have spent more time with my father."

Tears gathered in my eyes, dropping down my cheeks when I blinked. I looked at the people who were listening to Edward, noticing a pale figure lurking in the shadows, under a tree, several yards from our gathering.

Edward continued, "I wish my father could watch me as I graduated from college, as I got married, as I showed him my first child. I hope now more than ever before that a greater force is out there, allowing my father entrance to heaven, as all souls should do when they pass on.

"My father was one of the most patient men I know, and for that I am grateful. The times I would disobey my parents, my father was there to catch me, to set me on the right path. I will miss my father, but I will overcome this grief, just as you all should do. Please follow my advice, and use my father's memory as a reminder that he wouldn't like anyone grieving over him."

Several people chuckled, wiping away tears. "We will miss you, father, and we will see you when our time is out on this earth."

I continued to cry, and Edward left his position near the grave, holding me close. My tears began to stain his shirt as he remained facing forward towards the open grave. I couldn't help but imagine losing Renee, Elizabeth, or, dare I say it, Edward.

I would not be able to bear it if Edward, my only love, passed on. I saw in the periphery of my vision, the pale figure under the tree move further into the shadows, disappearing from my sight.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**AN: Bella and Edward explore their sexuality...a slight bit. HEY! It's rated T...so at the moment, Bella's thoughts are the dirtiest thing in this story :P **

**But, the second part of the story was very sad; I was literally crying over my keyboard, relating Edward Sr.'s death to my piano teacher's, who passed on a while back. :'(**

**Please review, and thankyou for reading!**


	10. Bright Side of the Road

**A quick note to my amazing readers: HOLY SHIT IN A BUCKET THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! Here's why:**

**I am on a quest for longer chapters! This is very good news for you. You get more story in less time. XD**

**This is partly because I get very anxious, and I want to get my new chapters out there as soon as I can, so that my lovely readers (that would be you) could read it. And then review.**

**However, I expect more reviews for longer chapters. As in, longer chapter = lots of reviews; short chapter = few reviews. Understand?**

**stageglitter1****- thank you so much! I feel very honored. :)**

**RoGueSurfe****r- THank you THank you! **

**Blue Moiraine Sedai****- I can't tell if you will seriously harm me if I don't follow your instructions...BUT I WILL tell you that I think you will enjoy the story...eventually. Perhaps. **

**Lovelyshakirababe****- Yeah, I thought that too many ideas about death and dealing with grief would make my story a major downer, which it isn't necessarily supposed to be. I hope you enjoy the banter of this chapter between Edward and Bella (In the...3rd section ), and the major fluffiness.**

**On with the fun! Oh, and please pardon my vulgar English!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bright Side Of The Road (AKA best song ever. Period. End O' Story...I call it the "Happy Song", in case you were curious. ...I bet you were...and NOW YOU KNOW! :O)**

It had now been a month since Edward Sr.'s funeral. I smiled up at the May sun, grateful for the complete return of warmth to the weather. I was dressed in a light blue dress, sitting next to the vibrantly colored flowers in Edward's back yard.

I played with Topaz, Edward's puppy that had grown substantially in the past few weeks. Topaz licked my hands, tickling my skin, and making me giggle.

"Topaz, you are the most precious dog in the world!" I exclaimed, holding topaz in front of my face, looking into her large, brown eyes.

Topaz wagged her tail and licked the tip of my nose.

I grimaced and wiped my hand over my face, removing the dog's wet kiss from my face. "It's alright, Topaz. I still love you."

Topaz scurried away from me, spotting a bird in the corner of the yard. She lifted her front paw, her tail sticking out directly behind her, as she watched the bird motionlessly. The bird flew a foot or so to the left, and topaz began to chase the poor creature.

Unfortunately, Topaz hadn't been used to her larger paws yet, so she tripped over her paws in the midst of her running. She rolled to the side, landing in the flowers, getting dirt over her previously shiny coat.

I laughed at the dog's pathetic attempt to chase the bird and lifted Topaz into my arms. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you take after my lack of gracefulness," I sung to the puppy.

I heard a smooth voice chuckle behind me. "I leave you for thirty minutes and you revert to singing to animals."

I grinned at the man behind me, kissing him on the lips. "What can I say, Edward? Your absence takes a toll on my sanity."

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. "We should get going. If we don't get going soon, my mother will recruit us for helping her with chores." He frowned at the thought.

I smiled and brushed off my skirt, ridding it of dust. "Alright then. Lead the way."

Edward smiled and took my hand, walking us to the street. We discussed our plans for the summer. Edward would be turning seventeen in a little more than a month, and Renee's wedding would take place in soon after that, giving me a lot to plan.

I would be my mother's maid of honor, so while she frolicked with Phillip, Edward would assist me in visiting bakeries and dress shops. I smiled at the man next to me, who was leading us to a park.

A small stream ran through the river, and large trees with vibrant green leaves provided ample shade. Edward sat on a bench, pulling me down next to him.

I rested my head on the side of his chest, extending my legs to the side to create a more comfortable position. I gazed out at the children who played games in the grassy center of the park.

I then noticed Edward shift a little bit, as if her was uncomfortable. I immediately sat up straight, looking into his green eyes. "Is everything okay, Edward?" I asked, concerned by his sudden shift in attitude.

"Yes, Bella. Everything is fine, I simply…" He trailed off, looking at his hands, seeming at a loss of words. He breathed in a deep breath, focusing his gaze on me.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you, Bella." This was surprising. I already knew that he loved me. He told me everyday, as much as he possibly could, which I repeated back to him every time.

"And I love you, too, Edward. Was that it?" I smiled, looking at his bronze hair, which blew lightly in the breeze.

"No, that wasn't it. I love you with all of my heart, every inch of my soul," He stood up from the bench, holding my gaze the whole time.

"I want to spend forever with you. I want to live a long life, filled with happiness, with you by my side, then when we pass on, I want our souls to meet in heaven," his eyes held such a passionate look; I couldn't possibly turn away to hide the tears that were appearing in the corner of my eyes.

"Bella," he stated, kneeling on his left knee, holding my hands with his own. "Will you marry me?"

I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to say "of course" or anything that would vocalize my answer of "yes". I did the only thing I could do at that moment; I nodded softly, kissing the man in front of me with as much passion as I could muster.

Tears that ran happily down my face were rubbed away by Edward's long fingers when we pulled away. He beamed at me, smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing my softly on the lips. He reached into his pocket, revealing a small, black box.

I gasped, and then looked at Edward. He grinned crookedly at my reaction, and then slowly opened the box, exposing an expensive symbol for our love.

I grabbed the box, to get a closer look at the ring. It sat in a setting of white satin, so I removed the ring carefully.

The ring was white gold with a large diamond in the center. Intricate designs in white gold swirled up the band to surround the diamond. Looking closely, I noticed that the webs of swirls were lined with small diamonds.

I placed the ring on my ring finger, admiring the perfect fit and the appearance of the ring on my finger. I gazed at Edward, a smile growing on both of our faces.

"It's breath taking, Edward. Absolutely beautiful," I whispered.

Edward grinned at me, and then captured me in another kiss.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dreamin'**

Edward and I rushed back to his house to tell Elizabeth the news. We practically ran the entire way back. Both Edward and I, I noticed, held wide smiles on our faces the whole time.

When we arrived at Edward's home, Edward opened the door with great force, desperate to get into the house. "Mother!" He called, grinning the entire time.

"Elizabeth!" I echoed, my grin almost identical to his.

Shuffling upstairs was heard, before we could see Elizabeth walk down the stairs. He held a picture frame in one hand, a cloth in the other, and I could see that she had been working on her housework, dusting off the pictures.

"Yes, dears?" She smiled, still focused on her current task.

"Mother, Bella and I are engaged!" Edward's excitement was not concealed well in his voice at all. Elizabeth dropped both the cloth and the frame at once, causing the frame to crack.

She rushed to our sides, kissing both of our cheeks. "That is fantastic!" She cried, hugging both of us. The directed her gaze at Edward, a slight glare in her eyes. "It's about time, son. Honestly, poor Bella must have felt like she was waiting for a lifetime!"

Edward ducked his head in a jesting manner. "Sorry, mother."

Elizabeth smiled at him, and lifted up his chin. "No sense worrying about the past. Now cheer up! You two are getting married!"

She squealed in excitement, and motioned for us to sit on a couch in the sitting room. We agreed, and Edward held my hand as we sat side by side on the same couch I met his parents on.

Elizabeth sat in a chair directly across from us, leaning slightly forward with her arms on her thighs. "So, when is the ceremony going to be?"

Edward looked down at me, a signal that if I had a suggestion I should say it then. "Um, perhaps if we waited until both Edward and I were seventeen, at least. I believe we could handle marriage as seventeen year olds, perhaps after I turn eighteen?"

Edward agreed, and Elizabeth stood up. "Oh, dears!" She exclaimed happily. "Getting married in a few months, at least four, to be exact. Oh, how exciting!"

Edward and I nodded; we were enjoying the happiness this has brought the Masen family and myself. The next task we had to complete was to tell Renee. I hoped she would accept Edward, not for his money, but for his personality. That she could accept him for who he is, just as the Masens had done for myself.

I looked at Edward, the internal struggle of whether to leave now, or stay with Elizabeth, showed on my face. Edward recognized the look I gave him and stood up.

"I'm sorry, mother, but we must tell Bella's family. I will see you later tonight," he said calmly in his silky voice, while his mother rand to his side and kissed his cheek.

"Be safe," she cautioned, and smiled down at me. "Goodbye Isabella."

I smiled at her as we left to visit my mother with our news.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Edward and I walked up to my front door, and I carefully opened the door. I walked inside, searching for my mother.

"Renee?" I called, unsure of her whereabouts. "Mother?"

Renee, leading Phillip's hand to meet us in the entryway, smiled at me. "Isabella. I thought you would be with Edward all day?"

I gestured to Edward. "I am. We have some important news to tell you," I grinned up at Edward, who smiled down at me.

Renee gasped. "You aren't pregnant, _are you?_ I swear, Isabella, sometimes I think that a wild pack of dogs raised you. You-" **(AN: heehee...pack...)**

"MOTHER!" I raised my voice, cutting her off. I blushed at what she believed our news to be. If only Edward and I had been together in that fashion, we only kissed in our relationship, as was proper for most romances.

Edward took my hand, in a reassuring gesture. "Ms. Swan," he began, trying to direct my mother's attention to himself. "Isabella and I are engaged."

Renee smiled widely and rushed to my side, looking at my hand that held the ring. "Oh, this ring is divine! Phillip! Come look at her gorgeous ring!" Phillip grunted and stood next to his fiancé.

"Congratulations, Isabella and Edward. That is quite a ring you have there." He offered, before sitting back in the chair.

Edward smiled at him. "Thank you sir." He leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Bella, you must excuse me, but I have to return home."

I nodded and waved as I let him out of the house. When I shut the door, Renee hurried to my side. "Oh, Isabella! I knew you would marry him! I knew it from the very first time you went to supper with him!"

I remembered that day very well, where I hid in my closet crying over the harsh words Renee said about Edward, suggesting that I marry him for the money. I grunted and stormed up to my room, lying down on my bed.

I gazed down at my ring, daydreaming about what the future would bring for my fiancé and myself.

I imagined our wedding day, both of us slightly more mature. I stood at the alter with my bronze haired god, who was dressed elegantly in a tuxedo. I wore a classic white dress; the same one Renee had worn with her wedding to Charlie all those years ago.

I dreamt of Edward and my first child, a young boy with my brown hair and his father's green eyes. Our second child, who was a girl, with Edward's bronze hair and my brown eyes, looked at me smiling and saying "Mama". She looked like Elizabeth would have as a child, except for the eye color.

I continued to imagine various paths for our future, drifting asleep eventually.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Father Of Mine (Not many songs I could think of to fit this chapter, so I decided to position the section around Edward's Gift.)**

Edward and I were sitting in my room. My head was rested on Edward's stomach, with both of our backs against the bed, completely satisfied. Edward's fingers brushed through my hair as we sat talking. The small action was becoming second nature to him.

"Edward?" I sighed, turning over to face him. He smiled down at me, perfectly at ease.

"Yes?" He answered, mimicking my questioning sigh.

I grinned at him. "You know, your birthday is in a two weeks…" My voice trailed on, waiting for Edward's reaction. I couldn't get him to talk about his birthday at all in the past few weeks. His answer to any comment was always the sweet, yet annoying, "I don't need anything. I have everything I need," and then he'd kiss me.

He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, one of his many nervous habits. "Bella, I've told you a million times by now-"

"You don't need anything when you have me. Yes, I _know_ Edward." I smiled, finishing his now cliché phrase.

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "But of course, Bella! How could I _possibly_ ask for anything else?"

I groaned, rolling over completely, so my stomach now rested on the bed, my head tilted to the side on Edward's chest so that I could see his face. "But what about when my birthday approaches this fall? Won't you wish to get me something?"

Edward nodded, appearing as though the answer was obvious. "Yes I will. But this is completely different."

I grimace, sitting up so I could look at Edward eye to eye. "That's my point exactly! Why can you get gifts for me, when I cannot get anything for you?"

Edward rolled his green eyes, smirking at me. "So is this what our conversation is about? Do you wish to bring politics, such as women's rights, into every conversation we have?"

I nodded, smiling. "Men shouldn't be able to shower women with gifts, and then _reject the women's gifts stubbornly_." I added, teasingly poking his chest with every word to my last phrase.

Edward mockingly gasped. "You think I'm stubborn, Isabella?"

I giggled and nodded, hopping off of my bed. "You are the most stubborn man I know, Edward Anthony Masen." My arms were placed on my hips, a teasing glint in my eyes.

Edward got off of the bed as well, watching me in good humor. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, a crooked grin on his face. "_But..._ you love me all the same."

I ran to his side, swatting his arm playfully. "Of course I do. Now tell me what you want for your birthday!"

Edward looked thoughtful. "What do I want?" He murmured to himself. He looked at me a few moments later with a smile on his face. "I know something you can bring me that will not cost you a dime. _Everybody _wins."

I sat on the bed, eager to hear what his idea was. I knew he hadn't wanted me to "waste" my money on him. This idea would fit both of our criteria for a gift…

"I want, no, I need you to give me your father's approval of our engagement. That way, our marriage could be proper; your father would know of our marriage, so he could walk you down the aisle."

I grinned at Edward, truly in love with his idea. "I suppose you won't let me pay for the train ticket, will you?"

Edward smirked his crooked smile, shaking his head. I grumbled, mumbling incomprehensible curses. This only made Edward's smile grow. "I said it wouldn't cost you a dime, didn't I?"

That man was crafty.

Edward stood up, appearing deep in thought. "I suppose you'd have to leave soon so your father could arrive by my birthday…"

I looked at Edward, finally understanding why he wanted my father's approval. I had only met his father for such a short time, and I was given his approval. I was accepted into his family almost immediately. Perhaps Edward also wished for me to honor the time I had with my father. Having lost his, perhaps he knew how much I needed a father figure. Phillip was _hardly_ what I would consider an adequate father.

I smiled at Edward, a new appreciation for his idea. "Anytime you get the tickets, I'll be ready. Sooner would be better, that way I could see you that much sooner."

He grinned at me, capturing my lips in a chaste kiss. "Thank you, love."

I blushed, beaming at him. I truly appreciated his names for me; he was the only person I would even consider letting call me 'Bella' or 'love'.

Edward lifted up my chin. "I will really miss that blush of yours when you leave."

I looked at the clock to the side of my room. "Perhaps we should go tell the mothers, and then go to the train station to see when the next train leaves."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should tell your mother first. I have the faint suspicion that she will be slower to accept our idea than my mother."

I smiled, and led him downstairs. "Renee," I called, hoping she was still in the house. "Mother?"

Renee scurried to the living room, appearing as though she was just sleeping. Her bun was askew, her eyes dusted with tiredness, and her movements slower than normal.

"Excuse us, mother, but Edward would like to ask your permission for something." I smiled as I pushed Edward slightly forward, him frightened by the prospect of asking my mother. I didn't blame him; my mother could be quite terrifying.

"Ms. Swan," He cleared his throat, looking at me with a slight glare. "For my birthday, Isabella would like to visit her father and bring him back to Chicago. We would both love his approval of our marriage."

My mother frowned at Edward with a strange glint in her eye. "Why don't you both travel?" I honestly hadn't thought of this idea.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I would love for Mr. Swan to meet my mother as well. And we can't all travel out of Chicago; that would leave no one at my house to prepare for the party my mother and her friends have begun to plan," he calmly explained.

Renee tilted her head to the side, considering the idea. "I suppose you may go, Isabella. I expect you to be back by next week; the party is in two weeks, is it not?"

Edward nodded. "It's in two weeks, ma'am."

Renee bobbed her head the slightest bit, pursing her mouth with her hand on her chin. "That will be fine, then. Isabella, the last time I checked, your father lived in Dallas, in an attempt to free himself from the North and clusters of cities."

I smiled. That sounded exactly like Charlie; he had always loathed the city life. That is the main reason why he left us; he did not want for Renee to live in Chicago for her new job as teacher. However, I found it amusing how he ended up in another city for his job.

"Thank you, mother. Edward, will you check with your mother and find the time when the next train leaves? I need to gather my belongings in a trunk," I asked, still excited that my mother allowed me to go on this visit.

Edward nodded, waving goodbye to us. I immediately marched up the stairs to my bedroom, scooping a few dresses and other clothing items in my large, brown trunk.

I ventured to my bathroom, placing my toiletries in a small bag that would be placed in my trunk. I then stepped towards my bookshelf, deciding which books to bring on my travels. I decided on a few Jane Austen novels, and tossed them into the trunk.

I sat in my vanity, searching for a necklace chain to place my ring on. I had heard from my mother's gossiping friends that muggers searched for women, mainly those who displayed their jewels proudly, as their targets. I discovered a long, delicate silver chain and smiled to myself at the small victory. I took off the gorgeous ring that Edward gave to me and strung it on the chain, tucking the chain under the neckline of my dress. I grinned at my craftiness.

I heard a soft knock on the doorframe of my room. I turned around to find Edward smiling at me. His smile vanished when he discovered my ring was absent.

"Bella, did you lose it? I don't mind if-"

I stopped his worries with a gentle kiss, reaching into my dress to reveal the chain. I smiled at my fiancé, "I would never lose it. This is simply a travel precaution."

Edward grinned, and grabbed my trunk from my bed. "My mother mentioned that there was a train that leaves in about an hour for Dallas."

I nodded, following him down the stairs. I gave Renee a large hug, while she began to tear up. "Don't worry, mother. I will see you again in a week."

She nodded, and told us goodbye as we left the house, placing the trunk in Edward's automobile. Edward opened the door for me, helping me get into the automobile safely.

He then let himself into the other side of the car. "I will miss you, Bella Swan." He said softly as he drove to the train station.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "And I will miss _you_, Edward Masen. With all of my heart."

Edward smirked at me as he parked on the side of the road. He let me out of the automobile, carrying my trunk for me.

We walked up to the ticket booth, holding hands the entire way. "One round trip ticket to Dallas," his voice smoothly called to the man who stood behind the booth, who was struggling to hear him.

"Dallas, you say?" He asked, an Italian accent prominent in his voice.

Edward nodded, handing a sum of money to the man, who in turn, handed Edward two tickets.

"The pink one is for the trip back. Have a safe visit," The man shouted over the sounds of the train.

I grabbed the handle of my trunk and the tickets in one hand, tears forming in my eyes.

Edward leaned down, and kissed my lips softly. "Don't worry, Bella. I will see you in a week! You do have money, don't you?"

I nodded, remembering the pouch I placed in my trunk, filled with money I had saved for the past few years. I smiled at Edward's kindness and kissed him once more.

Edward held me close, capturing me in a hug, before I walked onto the train. I waved goodbye to him as the train began to lurch forward, carrying me towards my father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in a section with an old man sitting across from me. He held a newspaper to his face, his eyes barely visible over the top of the page. He had bushy white eyebrows, and from what I could gather, a rather large nose. I sighed, averting my gaze from the man, and pulling out Emma.

After a page or so of reading, I heard the old man clear his throat. I looked up from the book, at the man.

"I asked you a question, Missy," his rough voice said. All voices I heard now were compared to the velvet voice of my Edward. There was absolutely no resemblance between the two voices.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked timidly, unsure of if he was talking to myself.

"Yes, you. Your name?" He asked impatiently. With the paper removed from his face, I noticed the large white mustache that hung above his upper lip.

"I-isabella, sir." I responded politely, trying to muster up the courage to speak. This man had an edge to him that frightened me.

"Ah. Isabella. My name is Richard. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he held his hand over the small table that separated us, a southern accent present in his words.

I shook his hand, which was very large and had rough skin. "Pleased to meet you."

"So, Isabella. What brings you to Texas?" He questioned, seeming only interested in the conversation because he had nothing else to do.

"I've come to meet my father and bring him back to Chicago."

"That's nice. Do you see your old man much?" He asked, sticking his large nose further into my personal information.

"No, sir. It is just a visit." With that, I reopened my book, trying to find the page where the Richard interrupted me.

I found the page, but found myself too tired to actually read. I set the book to my side, making sure to mark my page, and fell asleep.

I found the rough bumps of the train hard to sleep with, but I managed by imagining Edward play me one of his lovely songs. Just one week, and I could see him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV :O**

**She's So High**

I watched as the large, black train began to take Bella towards her father. I sincerely hoped she would find him; every person needs to spend time with their father, because you never know when they may pass on.

I sighed to myself, placing my hands in pant pockets, walking back to the automobile. I placed myself in the vehicle, turning onto the crowded streets of Chicago. Luckily, the Spanish Influenza outbreak has subsided in the recent weeks, lightening the workload of the doctors and nurses slightly.

Eventually, my thoughts drifted back to Bella. This wasn't unusual by any means; the majority of my thoughts contained something that related to the wonderful woman I am lucky enough to call my fiance.

I pulled into the driveway of my home, eager to return to my mother. She cared so much for Bella, lucky I could find a girl that loved me nearly as much as I loved her. I hopped over the white fence of our backyard, patting Topaz on the head as I made my way to the back door of our house.

I opened the door quietly, and let myself in. I found my mother knitting in the sitting room. I decided not to interrupt her work, so I ventured up to my room. About three months or so ago, my father and I purchased a piano for my room, so I could practice in privacy. We still kept our nicer piano downstairs, so that I could "play for company", as my mother called it.

I sat down at the upright piano, placing my hands gently on the ivory keys, thinking of what tune I should play. I couldn't decide on a composer, and no immediate song came to mind, so I decided to let mind drift, and allow my fingers create their own tune.

A melody in no way similar to the song I had composed for Bella all those weeks ago, the chords began to soothe my mind. I played a few different varieties of chords, accompanying them with the idle movement of my left hand, creating a balance for the two contrasting, yet harmonizing, parts.

I smiled, pleased with my work, and decided to check on my mother once more. "Edward?" she called, probably hearing my footsteps.

"Yes, mother?" I asked, sitting in a chair across from her.

"I was curious if Bella left the city alright." She questioned, her hands focused on her knitting.

"Yes, she got on the train safely. She has money for the trip, and arrives directly to Dallas, so she has no need to worry over switching routes." I stated to my mother, calming both of our nerves. Bella had become a large part of our family; I know that father would have enjoyed her, had he known her more...

"Well, that's good. I heard your new composition..." my mother trailed off, peering at me from her work, smiling.

I blushed, "Oh. Y-you did? Well," I began, struggling to compose myself, "how did you enjoy it?"

My mother's smile grew from the crooked grin I inherited to a wide smile that signaled that she truly enjoyed it. "It was splendid. Perhaps with a little bit of a mood change, you could play it at your party."

"Change the mood?" I questioned, curious to my mother's request.

"Oh, yes dear. I found it slightly melancholy for a party," she stated, her focus back on the two needles and yarn in her hands.

"I'll think about it. What do you plan on doing for my party?" I questioned, for this information had been kept a secret from both Bella and myself. My mother knew Bella and myself enough to know that Bella would tell me the idea, and if she didn't, I would do everything in my power to find out from her.

My mother smiled at my impatience. I had asked this question several times today. "It will be an event, containing several friends of yours from school. But do not try to ask them; they have been sworn to secrecy, Edward." She smirked at me, and returned once more to her knitting.

I groaned and got up from the chair. An _event_? At least that was a bit more information. I walked out the back door, sitting on the bench and playing with Topaz. Just one week until I could see Bella again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So, I decided that while Bella is getting dear old dad, Edward could have his own little mini adventures. I hope I captured his character correctly!**

**For some reason I decided to have 4 song titles... Hmmm... I honestly don't remember why. Perhaps I was writing this story while listening to the songs... Perhaps I stayed home from school very sick and delusional, in which case I shouldn't have been on my computer...**

I don't know if I've done this for this story yet, but I might as well:

Guess what, readers? I don't own Twilight! That's how I have the time to write this! Otherwise, you would be reading this story on (hypothetically) my website as an extra... But you aren't, and I do have the time (apparently) so BAM! I, twilightbystarlight, do not own Twilight, or anything else in the series.

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! Not about the disclaimer; about the chapter, if you don't mind :)**


	11. Soldier On

**Short tid bit about the title: Soldier On (an excellent song by Oasis) is about getting through tough situations. I WAS going to have this as the title for another chapter...but I ended up deciding on this one. Enjoy!**

**Soldier On**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I awoke looking out of a large window and the flat countryside. I watched as cows, spotted with large black spots, passed quickly by my window. Only a few trees were visible from where I was looking, perhaps more were on the other side of the railroad tracks?

I inconspicuously looked at the old man, Richard, who was in front of me. His head was tilted back, a loud roaring sound coming from his throat. He snored louder than anyone I had ever known. I grimaced at the sound.

From my vantage point, I could see nose hairs reaching out from the vile man's nostrils. I shuddered, convulsing the slightest bit. This earned me strange glances from other passengers in our car, which made me blush.

I looked back out of the window, thinking of Edward. I hoped he was having a pleasant time back in Chicago. I sighed, imagining what Edward was doing now.

Perhaps he was running errands for Elizabeth. He was possibly sitting in the backyard or in the park, playing with Topaz. I smiled to myself over the dog's silly antics. She was a bird dog who had yet to catch a bird, due to her clumsiness. Maybe he would be sitting at his piano, composing a lovely piece that he would share with me when I arrived home.

I sighed. _Home._ Edward's house, along with the people inside of it, had become my home, more than my own house ever was. I felt as though I belonged in the Masen house, as if I was a valued member of the family. I could officially say that I was a member of the family in a few months...

A woman in a navy blue dress that appeared to be a sort of uniform patted my shoulder, startling me out of my daydream. "Excuse me, Miss," she said softly. "May I have your ticket? You were asleep when I gathered everyone's tickets."

I nodded, smiling at the kind woman. Wouldn't it be my luck to lose my ticket and end up thrown out into the expanse of prairie land?

I handed the light blue piece of paper to the lady, who exposed a shiny, silver metal object. She pierced the paper with the object, cutting holes in appropriate places, before returning the paper to me.

I examined the paper, which stated the approximate arrival and departure times for this journey. I had left for Dallas at about 1 in the afternoon…

I searched for the arrival time, failing to find the number on first glance. I leaned into my pouch, which was propped next to me. I grabbed a pocket watch, which Charlie had left in our possession when he went to Dallas, deciphering the time.

It was nine at night, and the sun was declining in the prairie sky, which supported my analysis. I sighed, placing the watch back in the pouch, laying my elbows on the small table to support my head.

I began to count in my head. We departed at one, eight hours had passed, and I assumed we were far into our journey.

Another woman in the same navy blue dress approached my seat. "Excuse me, Miss. May I bring you some dinner?"

I nodded, grateful for the food that the railroad provided. My stomach grumbled as I nodded.

The woman smiled, revealing pearly teeth. "Wait just one moment, Miss."

I obliged, and returned my gaze out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, I managed to fall asleep, and was awoken by a loud munching sound. My head rested on my hand, which was propped up by both the window to my left and the armrest. I opened my left eye, which was slightly hidden by my palm.

Richard sat across from myself, eating a tray of food obnoxiously loud. My stomach growled loudly, startling myself. I searched the table for my food, looking around almost frantically.

I only saw the tray in front of dear old Richard. I growled lightly, annoyed that I had no food. "Excuse me, _Richard_," I began, slightly glaring at him, my tone containing a hint of hostility. "Did you happen to order your food?" I questioned, my stomach's growls only audible to myself over the noises of the train.

"Oh, not at all. Great service, this train," He smiled at me, before searching around the table. "I assume you already ate yours, yes?"

I grimaced. The man stole my food! That vile, obnoxious man was chewing my dinner!

"No, sir. I have not eaten yet." I spoke slowly, an edge of anger to my words.

Richard looked around the cabin. "Excuse me Miss!" He called for a uniformed woman, motioning for her to come to our area.

"May I help you?" The woman asked politely.

The old man nodded, still chewing a large piece of meat. "You certainly can. Isabella, tell the lady what you need." He spoke while chewing his food, in an extremely disgusting manner.

The woman looked my way, grimacing at the man's actions. "Yes?"

I looked down at the table, then back up at the woman. I noticed this was the same woman who offered me food. "May I have some food? I-"

The woman cut me off scowling. "Young lady, we are in war. We don't have enough food for each passenger to have as many helpings as they wish for. I think you can wait for food until we arrive in Dallas. Maybe you should sleep instead, because will be there in the morning. Good Heavens!" She stormed away, leaving my mouth wide open. This trip was getting worse by the minute.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I stood in the middle of the hospital's waiting room, receiving some forms for my mother. She was assisting her friend, whom I though she was more of an acquaintance to, recover over the loss of her husband. He had died of a sudden heart attack a few hours ago.

I was needed to get the forms of death and belongings of her deceased husband for my mother's friend, who was very distraught. She cried with my mother in our sitting room for the past few hours. No words were said, simply tears.

I was reminded of Bella, who helped our family greatly with her presence when my father passed on. I hoped her trip was okay so far. There was no way of telling whether Charlie would accompany her back to Chicago, even if it was only for a short visit.

I sat with my head supported by my hands, looking at the white tiles on the floor which were streaked with scuff marks. I could hear the coughs of the sick people, the cries of the loved ones. I loathed hospitals with all of my soul.

"Edward?" A voice called softly. I recognized the unusually musical tone to the voice, and lifted my head up.

"Carlisle?" I asked quietly, looking up at the mysterious doctor in front of me.

"What brings you to the hospital? I hope it isn't another sickness; your family has been through enough." He commented, sitting next to me. Concern was laced in every word.

I shook my head. "Luckily, no one in my family is sick."

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "Where is young Isabella?" He questioned lightly. "You two were inseparable the last time I saw you…"

I smiled at him, but then soon frowned, remembering the current location of Bella. "We still are. We are to be married in a few months. She isn't here, however, because she is headed to Dallas, in an attempt to bring her father back to Chicago for a short visit."

Carlisle nodded leaning forward slightly in his chair. "Well, let's hope she has a safe visit, then. Why are you at the hospital?" He asked in a caring manner. I could tell that he genuinely hoped that she would have a safe trip.

"My mothers friend, Ms. Wilson, lost her husband this afternoon. I was sent to retrieve the files of Joseph Wilson, along with his belongings." I stated, gazing at the kind doctor.

He pursed his lips, in a thoughtful manner, and then stood up. "Alright, Edward. Let's get the files. Follow me, please."

I obliged and followed the fluid steps of Carlisle. He turned into a small room, so I followed. Carlisle opened a file holder, flipping through the files very quickly.

He pulled out a large file, freeing it from its container. "Here you are," He said with a smile before he turned around, looking at a pile of bags.

He stood motionless for a few moments, searching for something. He was extremely still; I could have sworn I hadn't seen him take a breath for a minute or so. He reached into the pile, grabbing a large sack that was filled with clothing and such.

He handed the bag to me, smiling. "I believe that should be all, Edward. You should hurry home; it is getting quite dark."

I thanked the blonde doctor sincerely, and began to walk home.

When I arrived home, I handed the folder and bag to my mother, who thanked me with tears in her eyes, before returning back to the sitting room. I heard the muffled sobs of two women, and sighed before walking up to my room.

I threw off my street slacks, placing on some cotton pants and sat on my bed. I threw off my shirt, hearing it land somewhere behind me. **AN: Shirtless Edward, anyone? :D**

I exhaled noisily, looking around for something to entertain me. If Bella were here, I would be walking to her house, but she wasn't. So I didn't.

I rolled over so my back was against my mattress, my gaze focused on my ceiling. This week would not pass quickly at all; I could feel it.

**AN: For some reason this next section would only let me type in Bold. I swear, sometimes I am convinced that my laptop is conspiring against me... *shifts eyes back and forth rapidly***

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had fallen asleep once more, somehow able to sleep over the roar of my stomach. I peered out the window, opening my eyes slowly.

I released a large yawn, stretching my arms over my head in a desperate attempt to relieve my joints of their current pains. We were still passing through the grassy, flat terrain that contained the occasional cow.

I looked at Richard, who was sitting in his chair awkwardly. His hands hung over both armrests, and his head was tilted to the side. His mouth was agape, his snores very audible. The paper he held from yesterday was sprawled over his large stomach, making the pages travel upward, then downward with every breath.

I groaned, placing my head on the table. A stewardess came by my seat, tapping me lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss. We are arriving in Dallas shortly. Perhaps it would be best to wake up your, er, grandfather."

She offered a kind smile, but it looked rather forced when she gazed at Richard. I honestly couldn't blame the woman. I muttered a thank you, and she turned away, heading to the next row of seats.

I stared at the large man in front of me, unsure of how to awaken him. A fresh shiver traveled down my spine, as I recalled what the stewardess had called the man. My "grandfather." The very thought that I was related to this man sickened me to my very core.

I decided to simply avoid Richard. Perhaps another passenger would summon the courage to wake Richard up.

I directed my gaze back to the window. Trees were present now; much more dotted the landscape here than in the previous areas. I could see the plots of land becoming smaller in size, closer together. We were arriving towards the heart of the city.

Several minutes later, I could see houses bunched together like in Chicago. Clouds shielded the city from the harsh summer sun of Texas, a fact I was grateful for at the moment. When we opened the doors to arrive in the open air, I would know if I should be glad, or upset, for sure. Either the clouds could signal a storm, meaning the weather could be cooler, or the clouds could provide a great amount of humidity that would be hotter than having no clouds to shield the sun.

As I thought about the weather, I noticed our train was approaching a decent sized station. I placed my hand over my chest, making sure my necklace was still in place. When I felt the small bump that indicated the presence of my ring, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I placed all of my belongings in my pouch, placing it around my shoulder, making sure I was absolutely ready to leave this train. My trunk sat next to me, so I was prepared to leave Richard the minute the train stopped.

My stomach growled loudly, and I cursed Richard silently. I would definitely have to get some food before I attempted to find Charlie. The train began to slow, and I leaned forward in anticipation.

When the train stopped completely, I shot out of my seat, pulling my trunk behind me, leaving the train. I became a single person in an immense crowd of people, all desperate to get far away from the train.

I stood still momentarily, searching for any place where it seemed that I could purchase food from. I sighed, unable to find anything, and began to walk away from the crowd.

The clouds above me created a nice, cool atmosphere, something I was very grateful for, until a bright light flashed, illuminating the entire sky. I grumbled a curse, moving faster away from the crowd.

I looked in all directions around me, continuing to try to find a place to purchase food to placate my ravenous stomach. I still couldn't find anything.

Buildings lined the streets, advertising everything from furniture to novelties, but I couldn't find a restaurant, or anything of the sort.

The lightning flashed once more, rain beginning to drizzle around me. I clutched onto my hat with my free hand, my other hand pulling my bulky trunk. I continued my frantic search for any place where food could be found. I searched behind me, noticing that the crowd of people at the station had traveled in the opposite direction from myself.

I considered turning around to follow the crowd of people, until I noticed a woman standing to the side of the street. Perhaps she would be able to assist me. I trudged along towards the woman, the rain beginning to fall faster, more violently.

"Excuse me, Miss," I began, my voice barely audible over the rain. "Can you point me in the direction of where I could find some food?"

The woman turned around, smiling a kind smile. Her face was hidden from an extravagant hat; perhaps such hats were in fashion in the south, I though idly. "Of course I can. There is a fine restaurant a few blocks away. Let me walk you there; we wouldn't want you getting lost and catching a cold."

The musical quality to her voice sounded strangely familiar, though the woman's kind words brought a smile to my face. She could offer me a much-needed meal. "Thank you so much!" I practically sang joyfully.

The woman nodded, and began to walk swiftly down the street. I struggled to keep up with her fast pace. The woman turned to the right, down a dark street that no one was walking on.

I shuddered a little, but continued, eager to eat something for the first time in several hours. The woman abruptly turned around about halfway through the block, grinning at me deviously.

She disappeared from my sight, pain hitting my lower leg, which forced me to collapse on the damp street, rain hitting my face as I lay on my back. I cried out in pain; my leg felt as though it was on fire! But no one was near, except for the woman, who appeared back in my vision grinning at me.

I gazed into two large, red eyes, before everything turned black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mother was out for the day, getting my birthday planned with her friends.

I threw on some slacks and a white shirt, placing shoes on my feet. I decided to visit Harold, a friend of mine from school, whom I hadn't seen in a few weeks or so.

I walked into the sun, turning to the left as I made the familiar route to Harold's house. With my hands in my pockets, I looked out at the houses, gazing at the happy families.

The mothers sat on the porches, cradling their children close. Young boys played ball in the lawns, smiling and laughing. The young girls attempted to play as well, but their mothers would scold them, forcing them to remain on the porch.

Very few fathers were present. Probably from the demand for soldiers for the Great War, but perhaps others had died in the sudden arrival of the Spanish Influenza. I shuddered, hoping that the disease would not return to the city; we had suffered enough loss.

I traveled a few more blocks until I reached the large, brick house where Harold and his family lived. The Brown's were a larger family, with a mother, a father, three sons and two daughters. I remember wishing for siblings whenever I visited Harold…

Harold's father and two elder brothers were across the Atlantic, fighting for their country. A duty I had once wished to fulfill, but that was before my life gained more meaning, before I met Bella. Harold's mother was sitting on the porch, knitting something that resembled a small sweater.

I strolled up to the Brown's porch, walking up the few steps necessary to reach the door. "Hello, Mrs. Brown," I greeted amiably.

She smiled up at me, her blue eyes beginning to pop against her graying hair. "Why, Edward! We haven't seen you here in a while! Go right on in, Harold should be inside."

I nodded, entering the house. I began my search in the living room, but found no trace of my friend. His two sisters, Emily and Laurel, who were 19 and 16 respectively, sat on the couches reading books.

They looked up from their novels, hearing my footsteps. They both smiled, placing their books on the table, and standing up to greet me. I constantly dreaded this portion of my visits to Harold's house.

"Edward, how nice to see you," Emily sang softly, in an attempt to sound alluring. I rolled my eyes internally.

"Yes, pleasant seeing you as well. Can you direct me to Harold?" I questioned, hoping I wouldn't be trapped with these two girls who had sought my affections ever since I had reached puberty.

Laurel twisted her blond hair, which ran in the family, around her finger, gazing up into my eyes. "I don't know where he is, Edward. Do you, Emily?"

Emily, who was arranging her hair into a failed attempt at a more appealing style, sighed. "No, Laurel. I don't." I groaned. This reminded me why I disliked blondes. Bella, my brown haired angel, would always be the only girl for me.

"That's alright. Thank you both," I said swiftly to rid myself of their presence. I walked up the wooden staircase, heading for Harold's bedroom.

I knocked on his closed door twice, waiting for an answer. The door cracked open, revealing one dark blue eye, before opening completely.

"Edward! Haven't seen you in ages!" Harold joked, letting me into his room. I smiled at my friend, whose head contained the genetic blonde hair and blue eyes of the Brown family.

"Do you want to play ball or something of the sort?" I questioned, eager to do something active.

Harold laughed a deep, booming laugh. "What, is Isabella gone or something?"

I blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

Harold snickered. "Of course it is. Though, if I had someone like Isabella in my life, it is understandable to act the way you act." He hit my shoulder playfully.

"So, do you want to play ball, or what?" I asked.

Harold looked thoughtful. "Sure, Masen. We could always play with the younger kids on this block, and show 'em whose boss."

I snickered at his statement. Harold was an awful player at baseball. The children always suggested we split up, Harold on one team and myself on the other, to make it fair. However, Harold was often one of the worst players of the group.

Harold disappeared into his closet, throwing a glove at my chest. He then came back into the room, a glove on his own hand. I smiled and walked down the stairs, ignoring the shrill sounds of his sisters.

When we arrived outside, Harold ran a quick lap around the neighborhood, whistling at the boys, and gesturing for them to join our game, which they gladly agreed to.

When Harold returned to where I stood, he panted loudly. "Okay…we need…to get…the teams…set up…Can you…do that…Masen?"

I stifled a laugh at Harold's lack of stamina. "Alright, line up, gents!" I roared, imitating a general as I looked over each of the players.

"I will give you a number, either 1 or 2. If you are a two, come with me," I stated, loud enough so that they boys could hear me. They ranged in age from the short 10 year olds to the tall, lanky 15 year olds.

I numbered off the boys, alternating the numbers. I looked over my final team of six boys, including myself. I smiled at the players. "Let's win this."

They laughed and headed onto our imaginary field, composed of a tree for first base, a tire swing for second, and a car for third. The streetlight where I stood was home plate. I ran out to the middle of the area, acting as the pitcher.

Harold stood at the streetlight while holding a wooden bat. I examined the baseball in my hands, tossing in gently in my right hand. I shifted my body, and then threw the ball as hard as I could muster. The ball sailed in a strait line, directly at Harold's bat. He swung, and missed completely.

I grinned and handed the baseball to a young boy who stood in the outfield. "Do you want to be pitcher?" I questioned, standing in the boy's spot. He grinned and nodded violently, running to the imaginary pitcher's mound.

This time, when the ball sailed towards Harold, he struck the ball with the bat, making the ball soar through the air. I began to run as fast as my legs could take me, attempting to catch the ball. When the ball descended, a large distance from the home plate, I had caught the ball, and threw it back to the pitcher.

The game continued like that, myself continuing to act as an outfielder due to my quick speed. Only our team had managed to gain a few runs before the sun was lowering in the sky. I sighed and whistled to the group of boys, gaining their attention. "We better call this a game. It's getting late."

The boys mumbled their agreement, Harold walking up to me. "See ya later, Ed." He hit my shoulder playfully as I grimaced at his nickname for me.

"Bye, Harry," I retorted, leaving my friend frowning in the middle of the street.

I could faintly hear his cries of "My name's not Harry! It's Harold!" as I ran back to my house, smiling the entire way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Oh no! What will become of Bella?**

**Oh, Bella's trip is actually modeled after flights I have had. The man sitting next to me took my food :O and I have had difficult flight attendants :O**

**And, everyone can relate to the gross old man who attempts to make a conversation, and is obnoxious and pushy. He makes non-violent people (like myself) end up wanting to kill him, when he continues doing what he...does. **

**ALSO! The Carlisle and Edward bond! I was smiling the entire time. I LOVE DEVELOPING CHARACTER RELATIONSHIPS!**

**And, of course, the fan girl action for young Eddie. And his awkward friend Harold...Everyone needs a Harold. **

**Thank you for reading, my lovely readers. Please let me know what you think.**


	12. Map Of The Problematique

**Once again, I am far too anxious to get these chapters out. Therefore, another incredibly, and ridiculously, long chapter! Woot woot!**

**Map Of The Problematique (Muse= Love)**

**BPOV**

I saw absolutely nothing, yet I could feel everything. This made the whole experience even more frightening. The sharp pain I had felt in my leg began to drift through my veins.

I also felt a strange pulling from my neck, as if my life was being sucked out of my body. I heard nothing, until the eerie voice of the woman pierced through my eardrums.

"Mine," I heard her yell, I felt no more of the pulling, and instead I felt as though I had been carried. My back hit a hard area, the pain seeping through my body continuously.

I heard a shriek from the woman's voice, and I wished I could open my eyes to see what was happening. These sounds and feelings created a sense of chaos I had no wish to experience.

The shriek stopped abruptly, and the pain continued to climb up my leg.

_This is it_, I thought. _I am going to die._

To make my death slightly more enjoyable, I imagined my fiancé, Edward. I hoped he would never see my body the way it would probably be discovered: mangled up, disgusting, and lifeless. It would destroy him.

I looked at the man in my mind, gazing at his bronze hair. I would have smiled if I could find my way out of this darkness. I imagined his bright, green eyes, looking at me in sincere concern. "Do not worry, Bella. It's almost over," he whispered softly.

I wanted to cry and scream that it wasn't, for I feared this pain would never stop. By now, every muscle in my body had this same, stabbing, stinging pain. I wanted to die, and prayed that God would hear my internal plea.

I thought of Edward, to bring my mind away from the pain. He would be devastated. Only a couple of months or so after his father's death, his fiancé died. I somehow found a path out of the darkness, bringing my sight back to me, and began to cry.

I cried over the pain I felt, over my loved ones whom I would not see again, and I cried for my future. I did not want to die. I wanted my marriage to Edward, to have children, to live a happy life.

I wanted more time.

I could feel my heart pound against my chest, beating frantically. Each beat of my heart brought a fresh wave of pain to my entire being. I hoped this anguish would stop soon.

I looked around, gazing at my surroundings. I was in the middle of…a field? No one was near me, and the woman who began this torture was nowhere to be seen.

My heart began to slow, the pain beginning to dull slightly in my fingers and toes. I continued to cry, as my heart continued to slow.

With a few final thumps, my heart stopped beating completely. The pain disappeared from my body, as if it was never there.

I sat up, looking around, wondering what had just happened. My heart had stopped...but I was still here?

I looked at my arms, which were pale white. I gasped, standing up abruptly. I ran to a stream close by, and gazed at my reflection in the water.

My eyes were a vibrant red, a very frightening shade. My face, though, had transformed slightly. My nose, mouth, hair, each of them had become more beautiful. My hair, I noticed, was much shinier than it had ever been.

I looked up at the clouds that shielded the sky, wondering what I had become.

Almost immediately, a scent hit my nostrils, so inviting and seemingly necessary, that I began to chase after it. My legs sprinted forwards, towards the origin of the scent.

Something in my mind shut off, but when my mind returned to my body, I looked down at my feet. Three large cows were dead in front of me.

I looked at the cows in horror, then down to myself. My dress was completely covered in blood. I gasped. _I_ had done this?

I thought of what I had become. I was no longer alive, and I thirsted for blood.

I was…a vampire?

I gasped and buried my face in my hands. It couldn't be, yet it seemed to make sense. I had red eyes, just like that mysterious woman. The woman who had caused my pain…

I was a monster. I had killed these large animals, and I probably would kill humans if given the chance. I reached into my dress, exposing my ring.

I could not return to Edward. Not now, at least. I would have to make sure I could stand being around him…

Another scent, more inviting than the previous one, which compelled me to kill and drink the blood of the cows, entered my head.

Without thinking, I followed the scent.

I entered a field, with no cows, only a figure in the middle. A young man stared at me as I came close to him.

He was average looking, with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He had some muscle, probably from his work on the field. His mouth was pursed while he looked at me.

I could gain no more insight about his appearance, for my mind had been shut off once more.

When I returned to my senses, I noticed that I was holding the young man; his neck had a trail of blood that stained his shirt. He wasn't breathing.

I dropped the body, shocked at the sight, and ran away from the gruesome scene. I killed a man so that I could continue my existence as a bloodthirsty, monster!

I began to sob, though tears never fell from my eyes, as I ran.

I didn't know where I was headed, but I made a silent vow to never kill another human so that I could live this…demented existence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gone Away (Best grieving song ever.)**

**EPOV**

I was entered my house after taking Topaz for a walk around the neighborhood. It had been four days since I said "goodbye" to Bella in the train station. She would be home in only three days…

I was shaken out of my thoughts by my mother's sobs. I immediately freed Topaz from her leash, and ran into the sitting room, where my mother sat crying.

"…Mother? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

My mother looked up at me with her green eyes swollen from tears. "Oh, Edward…"

She leaned over, cupping her head in her hands, her sobs shaking her small frame. "It's Bella."

I sat up straight, several different scenarios running through my head. My thoughts traveled from the idea that she couldn't find her father, to the possible idea that her father had died. Perhaps…no. I would not allow for my thoughts to drift to such pessimistic ideas about Bella.

"What is the matter? Could she not find her father?" I asked, starting my questioning with the more optimistic of my thoughts.

My mother shook her head and stood up. "It isn't her father…Edward. Bella is missing, and the last place she was seen was covered in blood."

I gasped, unable to find my voice. My Bella was…dead? No, she couldn't possibly be dead. This was some cruel joke. Perhaps Bella's trip was shortened and she was in my house right now, planning this nasty trick.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. They have policemen searching all over Dallas for her body. We have to hope that she is safe somewhere. It is all we can do," my mother spoke emotionlessly, sitting back down on the couch, crying.

I said nothing. I simply walked up to my room. The first thing I did was shut the case to my piano. I was in no mood for music.

I sat on my bed, letting my tears fall. First my father was taken from my family, and then Bella, my fiancé, was taken.

_No, Edward_, I thought to myself. You must stay optimistic. Bella isn't dead yet. Perhaps she is somewhere near Dallas, searching for a way to return home.

Home, I internally scoffed. My house didn't act as a home at the moment; the people who made this residence a home, a safe place, were gone. Only my mother and myself remained in this sick, twisted environment.

I rolled over, covering my head with pillows. I screamed, cursing the God that would allow these events to take place. What had I done to deserve such awful loss?

With my screams muffled by the pillows around me, I continued to cry over the loss of my fiancé, my life, my Bella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hadn't gone downstairs in days. My mother attempted to bring food by my door, as would Mrs. Brooks, but I wouldn't accept it. I hadn't spoken to them since the day I heard the news…

I sat in my room, looking out of my window, wondering how I could possibly move on.

I knew that I could never replace Bella; our love was pure and intense. Bella had become my best friend in a week, my love in about the same amount of time.

I began to relate my relationship with Bella to my parent's relationship. Both had ended, and both were headed towards a happy future. My parents' future held new additions to the family, while Bella and I would get married. Though, my relationship with Bella had lasted for a mere three months. An extremely short amount of time which also served as one of the happiest times of my life.

I had faintly heard my mother call for a doctor, to perhaps force me to eat and return to a normal state. Therefore, it didn't take me by too much surprise when I heard a man's soft voice call, "Edward? Will you let me in?"

I sighed and let Carlisle into my room, returning to my bed. I stared up at the ceiling; my eyes completely out of tears, grieving over Bella.

The blonde doctor sat in a chair in the corner of my room. "You play the piano?" He asked gently, having seen the upright piano in my room. I sighed, turning over so I faced the piano, whose cover hadn't been removed since I heard of Bella's disappearance.

"Played." I mumbled, staring the isolated object. I doubted I could ever play the piano again without remembering the inspiration for my compositions, Bella.

"I see," Carlisle said softly, seeming surprised to receive and answer from me. He shifted slightly forward. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

I groaned, glaring at him. "I don't see how you could possibly bring them back."

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "I cannot, but I can help you learn to cope with their absence. As a doctor," he looked like he had chosen his words carefully, "I have witnessed many deaths. I have personally seen the cycle of life: people are born, others pass on."

I nodded, accepting the fact that he had seen a lot of deaths first hand. "But have you ever lost anyone close?" I asked, sitting up on my bed.

Carlisle looked down solemnly. "In a sense. My earlier years were interesting, to say the least. Long story short, I had lost everyone I knew and everything I owned."

I stared at the young doctor in front of me. Looking at his expression, I had a feeling he was telling the truth in his mysterious answer. "I'm very sorry, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled at me, revealing extremely white teeth, "No harm done, Edward. The damage was done years ago…"

I tilted my head slightly to the side. How long ago could it have been? He acted as though it was a very long time ago, more than just a few years. The man in front of me seemed quite young to be a doctor; did this take place in his early teenage years? I refrained from asking him, in attempt to leave my nose out of his business.

Carlisle looked at me sadly. "I had never had a fiancé, though, who was taken from me so suddenly. Though I can sympathize with you over the loss of your father, which I am sure you are still grieving over," he paused, choosing the right words to use, "I'm afraid I can only begin to imagine the pain you must be feeling."

I nodded, and Carlisle took this as a cue to stand up. He looked around my room, frowning. "I'd feel much better if you eat more, Edward. It isn't healthy at all. You must attempt to continue your life as Bella would wish." The examining tone that doctors used was present in Carlisle's words.

I agreed softly, returning to my sprawled out position on my bed, as Carlisle walked out of the room swiftly.

I buried my head in my pillows, thinking of how my once bright future with Bella had taken this sudden, dark turn. I sincerely hoped Bella was still alive, somewhere, trying to come home. Yet, another part of me wished that, due to the gruesome clues that the police had collected about her disappearance, her death was quick, painless, and she was in heaven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I continued to run, as fast as I possibly could, away from civilization and people who I could harm.

My sense of time was completely askew, and I had no idea how long it had been since I left Chicago. Since I left Edward.

I stopped running and slammed my hand into a tree in an act of pure frustration. Why did I have to insist on getting Edward a present? This whole situation would have been avoided.

I would have been with Edward now, with my father's acceptance of our engagement, attempting to discover what Edward's party would be like. We would have been playing with Topaz in his backyard, or perhaps walking in the park.

I sighed and collapsed, sitting with my back against the tree. I noticed that the area which I had hit the tree was splintered away, the top portion of the tree lying on the ground next to where I sat. It appeared as though lightning had struck the tree.

I idly wondered what Edward would think of what I had become.

_Would he laugh in my face, unable to believe the idea of vampires?_

_Would he accept me?_

I buried my head in my arms, which were crossed over my knees. Maybe I should see Edward, just to see how he is doing. I could get new clothes, so I no longer wore the bloody, wrinkled dress, dusted with dirt, that I had worn for a week now.

If I could build up a tolerance to human blood, perhaps I could manage it...

I got up, finding a new determination, and ran into the woods to quench my thirst.

I stalked two deer, pouncing on them. As I drank the blood of the animals, I smiled in delight over the addicting taste of the blood.

I buried the deer bodies in the ground, as to cover my tracks, and began to run north.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Headlight**

**EPOV**

I sat at the kitchen table, Mrs. Brooks placed a plate filled with pancakes in front of me. I thanked her, though my tone was empty and lifeless.

I moved the food around on my plate, noticing the date for the first time today. June 20, 1918. My seventeenth birthday, and the day Bella's funeral was to take place. I placed my fork back on the plate, heading up to my room, unable to find the appetite to eat my breakfast.

When I was in my room, I threw off my clothes, placing the same clothes I wore to my father's funeral on my body. I sighed, looking at my reflection.

My eyes were dull. The once vibrant green, which Bella always stared into, had transformed into a dull, muted shade of green. My face had lost a lot of its innocence; the boyish look beginning to fade, though it had not yet completely shifted to the face of a man. My cheeks were pale, and my face now naturally held a frown. I ran a hand through my hair, unable to tame it completely, so I decided to leave it somewhat messy, the way that Bella liked it.

_Bella..._

I had yet to say her name out loud.

When I had finished getting dressed, I returned to the kitchen table, where I found my mother sitting quietly.

"Edward," she greeted softly. Her voice had also lost a bit of the liveliness it once held; an effect of losing two close people in a few months' time. "You look handsome."

I thanked her silently with a nod, and sat down at my previous spot, noticing that Mrs. Brooks had removed the plate of pancakes from the table.

"I don't recall if I've told you, but your birthday party has been officially canceled, as you requested," she spoke, trying to keep the conversation away from Bella.

"Thank you, mother. I am going to begin walking to the chapel," I said softly, leaving the table to walk out of the house. I could faintly hear my mother's goodbye as I walked into the street.

I strolled slowly past the several blocks it took to reach the chapel. I purposefully took my time, trying to delay my arrival at Bella's memorial service.

I walked past the same houses I had walked past when I had played baseball with Harold. I couldn't believe how I had been enjoying myself when Bella was tortured, hurt, and God knows what else, in Texas.

As I continued to walk the long path towards the chapel, the building becoming visible on the horizon, I remembered what I had said at my father's burial.

I had mentioned how everyone must pass on, how people shouldn't grieve over their loved ones, and instead continue living. Carlisle had also mentioned the same thing last week.

I sighed, unable to see how I could possible continue living without Bella. I would by no means kill myself, as she would never agree with that and I must stay strong for my mother, but I would live a lifeless existence. My mother was grieving terribly, though she acted strong for my sake; she had thought of Bella as a daughter the moment she met her.

I would continue to breathe, eat, and live, but have no emotion or feeling to any of my actions. There was no point. My reason for living, my true other half, had passed on.

I opened the doors to the chapel, sitting in the back row of the room. I noticed Renee and Phillip sitting in the front row, two lovers who had lost a daughter. I envied them, for they still had each other.

My mother arrived, sitting next to me in the back row. Several girls around Bella's age, along with their families, created the majority of the people in the chapels. I could find no man who looked as though he was Bella's father.

The priest began to speak in a monotone voice, describing the life of Isabella Swan. I couldn't focus on his words; I found my mind unable to take in any more facts about my other half. It was too painful.

For the remainder of the service, I placed my head in my hands, willing the priest to finish his speech. Renee stood at the front of the chapel speaking of how her daughter "appreciated the true value of life". I quickly stopped focusing on her words, unable to bear her discussing the life of Bella.

When the service came to a close, I sighed. I was in no mood to watch an empty casket be lowered into an empty grave. My mother grabbed my hand, squeezing it reassuringly, and walked towards the cemetery.

I followed the small group of people who were headed towards the graveyard, though I remained several yards behind them, distancing myself from the other people.

When the group arrived at the cemetery, I stood away from the people dressed in black. I leaned against a tree, unable to come any closer than where I stood to the grave.

I could barely hear as my mother took my place as the speech giver. She didn't have to ask me to know that I was in no condition to speak about Bella.

"Bella was like the daughter I never had," my mother's voice reached my ears in a whisper, blending into the sounds of the rustling leaves above me. "She fell madly in love with my son, just as he fell for her."

I looked around the cemetery, noting the gloomy environment similar to my father's burial. Clouds covered the sky, forcing everything to have a muted palette. To the left of the burial, I saw a pale figure standing motionless in the shadow of a small group of trees.

"She was a happy person, eager to help in any way possible. Even though she barely knew my late husband, she helped us get over his death. I will always be grateful for that fact," my mother's soft voice spoke. The figure in the trees was too distant to see any details. Although, I thought for a moment that it looked like a very pale person.

I directed my stare away from the figure in the trees, looking instead at the group of people clothed in black. They had begun to separate, pairs of people traveling in different directions.

My mother remained with Renee and Phillip next to the grave, talking with them. I decided to leave this cemetery, so I turned around and began to walk the long path back to my house.

As I walked down the path, I began to have a small itch in my throat, prompting me to cough.

When I arrived back at the house a minute later, I yelled for Mrs. Brooks. "Can you…get me a…glass of water?" I shouted, my words interrupted by my continuous coughing.

Mrs. Brooks arrived, carrying a glass of water. "Here you are, Edward. You should get some rest…"

Her voice drifted off, concern in each word. I nodded, and walked up to my room with the glass of water.

I gulped the water down violently, desperate to get fluid into my system, and lay on my bed, drifting asleep. My birthday had been the farthest thing from what I had imagined it to be, from how my mother planned it to be.

**BPOV**

I held my breath as I peered at a large cottage through the trees. A stout woman stood, hanging expensive looking dresses and other clothing items on a long clothesline.

The woman turned around, and began to walk back into the cottage. The moment she closed the door behind her, I sprinted as fast as I could manage towards the clothesline, grabbing as many clothing items as I could hold. I then sprinted back to the cover of the trees, examining each item.

I had grabbed three pairs of slacks, four men's shirts, five dresses, two bed sheets, and a blanket. I smiled softly at my small victory. I threw off my bloody, dirty dress, and put on one of the stolen dresses.

The dress fit perfectly. This took me by surprise; perhaps the woman had a daughter who was more similar to my body type.

I sat down with my back against the large trunk of a tree, sighing. My fingers twisted my ring, which still hung on the delicate chain around my neck, back and forth. I directed my staring at the pile of stolen items. I desperately needed some money, to supply human necessities for myself, such as shoes.

I sighed and stood up, grabbing the clothing in my arms. I ran for a minute or so, until I reached the edge of a small town. I immediately held my breath, and marched out of the cover of the trees, into the street of the town.

I gained some judging looks from the townspeople, but I continued to march towards any sort of trading store I could find.

Turning down the street, I discovered a clothing store that appeared to sell very expensive, luxurious clothing. I smiled softly at the discovery and entered the store through the doorway that was jammed open.

An old man with a very small frame looked at me from the counter. "Why, hello there, Miss. May I help you?"

I suppressed a growl, noticing where his gaze was settled. My chest. Edward would always be the only man for me, even if I was this awful monster and he remained his absolutely perfect self.

I opened my mouth, grateful that the door was still open behind me to allow fresh air into the shop. Otherwise, the man in front of me wouldn't have lasted for half a second in my presence. "Yes, sir. I need to sell these items. Can you help me with that, and also tell me where I am?"

The man smiled and motioned for me to come to the counter. I obliged and placed the items on the wooden countertop.

The man separated each item, examining each piece as well as his eyesight would allow. "Some nice things you got here, young lady. I'll offer you…10 dollars for it."

I smiled, realizing that I may be able to call his bluff on the prices. I had seen dresses similar to these in Chicago, and knew well that the prices were much, much higher than a collective ten dollars.

My grin grew. "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but I know for a fact that each of those dresses cost at least five dollars each. And the men's clothing was quite expensive as well…"

The man looked shocked, blushed a slight bit, and mumbled, "Yes, yes, that seems right. I will offer you…60 dollars for it?"

I frowned, and sighed, walking closer to the counter, leaning forward so my chest was slightly more visible to the man. I internally cursed myself to reverting to such tactics, but I was in need. I made my voice as tempting as I could manage. "Surely those clothes are worth more…"

The man's eyes bulged and he began to sweat. "E-eighty dollars?" He offered, stunned by his view of my chest.

I smiled and nodded, shaking the man's hand, signaling that the decision had been made.

The man opened his cash register and began to count bills, while I turned around, searching the shop. I saw a small pouch, which was similar to the one I had in Dallas, and held it up.

I turned to the man. I spoke in the softest, most alluring voice I could manage. "Excuse me sir, but I am lost, and am in need of something that can hold my money. Would you be so kind as to-"

The man continued to sweat, his mind no doubt drifting to impure thoughts of myself, based on the direction of his gaze and the look in his eyes. "Oh, no. If you are lost, I feel terrible about leaving you on the street without something to hold your money. Please, take it. Free of charge," he smiled widely, revealing a mouth with no teeth, only red gums. "In fact, I will give you another twenty dollar bill to help you purchase food while you are in our town."

I smiled, ecstatic at another victory. "Thank you, sir. Can you possibly tell me exactly where I am? I have an awful sense of direction…"

The man smiled proudly. "You, young lady, are in Dumas, Arkansas. I hope you enjoy your stay."

I thanked him and grabbed the group of bills from the man, placing them in my new pouch. I left the store, continuing to walk back to the safety of the trees, and breathed a deep breath, taking pleasure of the absence of the smell of humans from my head.

I began to run north, eager to see Edward. _Simply to check up on him_, I had to remind myself.

I took pride in my close proximity with humans, without killing them. Perhaps I could manage staying with Edward…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crawling Towards The Sun**

**BPOV**

With my pouch held on my shoulder, the straps crossing over my chest, I ran towards what I believed was the direction towards Chicago.

I ran swiftly, the trees passing by so quickly that they were a blur, yet I found myself completely in control of my new speed.

I fed off of whatever I could find in the small cover of the trees along the expanse of prairie land. Cows were the most common animals, I had discovered, though if I was lucky, I could find a deer or two at sundown.

I made sure that I remained well nourished; so that whenever I came across a human scent I didn't completely lose the control I had worked in the last few weeks to build up.

My dress remained somewhat clean as I ran. The dirt that had been picked up from my pounding feet dusted the hemline of the dress. I had become much cleaner in my eating habits, so that as my control grew, the mess that remained from my meal decreased.

I smiled, eager to get to Chicago, as the sun began to rise. I stood in the middle of shin-high grass. Last night, I had observed the clouds beginning to disperse, meaning that this long spell of rain and stormy weather had finally come to a close.

So, when the sun rose, I greeted the warming rays. I was not prepared, however, for my new reaction to the sunlight. As I stood in the grass, my skin began to shimmer faintly. When the sun rose higher in the pale sky, the intensity of the glimmer of my skin increased, creating a radiant glow.

I lay down in the field, thankful that no one was present for miles, sprawling out my limbs. I simply sat motionless, letting the sun's warmth absorb in my impenetrable skin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I woke up the morning after Bella's funeral in a great fog. My eyes were open, yet blurriness seemed to invade my vision. I attempted to get out of bed, yet I found myself unable to move my limbs. I was simply too weak.

"Mother!" I yelled in my hoarse voice. Though I had called as loud as I could, the shouting barely sounded like a raspy whisper. "Mrs. Brooks!"

Luckily, Mrs. Brooks was near my room, and she came in immediately. The moment she caught sight of me, she gasped. "MS. MASEN!" She yelled, her shrill voice piercing my ears unpleasantly.

My mother rushed into the bedroom, staring at me in shock. "Oh no…" she whispered.

They both helped to get me out of my bed, and out of the door, into the car. My mother drove through the streets wildly, paying little attention to traffic laws.

The moment we arrived at the hospital, she screeched the car to a halt. She hopped out and ran to my side to help me out of the car. She supported as much of my weight as she could handle, walking us both to the hospital doors.

She had no other emotion on her face but the extreme fear that shone in her eyes. When we arrived in the waiting room, she yelled out frantically, "Carlisle! Doctor Cullen!"

Within seconds, the blonde doctor was at our side, his face also holding the shock I had seen so much of this morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I am a beast. Just putting that out there.**

**I was going to stop it at "Gone Away", but then I wanted grieving Edward in one chapter, where he is all intense and such, but THEN i wrote this little tid bit last night ("Crawling Towards The Sun") and I felt that it was needed.**

**I simply get too anxious! I have these sections written, and then I want you guys to read them as soon as I can!**

**Thank you for reading and I'll update once more when I get at least 10 reviews.**


	13. I Won't Back Down

**I got my reviews, so here is the next chapter:**

**I Won't Back Down**

I was reclined on a cot in this middle of a hygienic white room; the colors of everything seemed rather pale and sickly in this environment. I noticed how uncomfortably crisp the sheets felt, and the thin blanket provided little relief for my constant shivers.

My mother sat by my side, cradling my right hand close to her body, whispering calming phrases to me. I could hardly focus on the words, but I figured that she was trying to calm herself more than me.

I tried to smile to reassure my mother, but I couldn't find the strength. I cursed this illness; I had to survive for my mother. She couldn't make it through the loss of her daughter, son, and husband. If it weren't for her presence, I would have given up fighting as soon as I coughed for the first time on the path home from the funeral. I would have rejoined Bella…

A soft knocking echoed through the room, and my mother whispered, "Come in."

The door to the room opened swiftly, yet noiselessly. I forced myself to stay awake, to stay focused, so that I could find out what was going on with me.

The blonde doctor made large, graceful steps to my bedside, glancing over the charts in his hand so quickly, that I could have sworn he didn't even need to see what was written on the papers. He looked at my current situation on my bed and sighed.

"Ms. Masen…" he spoke softly, sorrow filled in each syllable.

My mother immediately offered a kind smile to Carlisle. "Elizabeth, if you don't mind. You know my family well enough by now…" She glanced down at her lap sadly.

Carlisle responded with the same smile that held a deep sadness. "Elizabeth, I am so terribly sorry to say that Edward is showing classic symptoms of the Spanish Influenza. I am going to try to help him as much as I can, but due to his age and health, I believe he can make it through this struggle. He simply has to fight for it."

My mother looked at me in a desperate, silent plea, asking me to fight for her.

I smiled gently at her and said, though it was barely audibly, "And I plan on fighting."

Carlisle grinned at my statement, seeming relieved. "Alright then, I will go ahead and send in a nurse. Elizabeth, feel free to stay here overnight. I realize that visitors shouldn't stay, with the current situations…" he trailed off, while my mother beamed at him.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything. You have been far too kind to my family," she spoke, her green eyes shining as her tears threatened to fall.

Carlisle smiled back kindly. "It's absolutely no trouble." He began to walk back to the door, but seeming to remembering something, turned around. "And Edward, stay strong."

I smiled weakly at him, determined to survive for my mother.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_The next day…._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

My mother had rarely left my side as I fought against the same disease that killed my father. I owed her greatly for her remaining by my bedside, reminding me why I continued to keep my strength.

A fresh coat of sweat was on my head from my recent nap. I continued to shiver from the cold, though the room was rather warm, according to my mother. I was still too weak to do anything about my feverish symptoms.

My mother immediately dabbed my forehead with a handkerchief, with a small smile on her face. I had noticed that she spent so much time catering to me simply because I was her only remaining family.

As she removed the cloth from my forehead, she began to cough softly. "Excuse me," she said in a quiet, raspy voice.

"Are you alright?" I spoke forcefully so that my voice could be audible, yet it was still barely a whisper.

She nodded, coughing the slightest bit once more. "I'm fine, dear."

Two soft knocks sounded at the room's door. Carlisle entered, opening the door slowly.

"So how are we today, Edward?" Carlisle asked kindly, checking his papers and examining my condition quickly.

"I'm the same," I said my scratchy voice. I looked at my mother, who began to cough the same cough. "I am a bit worried over my mother…"

Carlisle placed the papers down on the side table, walking over to my mother. He placed a stethoscope to my mother's chest, complete concentration on his face. "Breathe deeply for me, please, Elizabeth."

My mother obliged, inhaling deeply, before erupting into a fit of coughs. Carlisle pulled away from his leaned over position, removing the stethoscope from my mother's chest.

The blonde doctor sighed, looking at the door shortly. He gazed back at my mother sadly. "Elizabeth, I would feel much better if you would become a patient here. We are admitting many more people daily, and we must make the most of our space. I can arrange for Edward and yourself to share this room if you wish."

My mother shook her head, clearing her throat. "I hardly see how all of that is necessary…" She said quietly, but Carlisle sighed.

"Elizabeth, your cough and other subtle symptoms indicate that you may possible have caught the influenza. I would feel much better if you would agree to stay as a patient at least overnight, so we can check up on you, and I am sure your son would feel better as well."

My mother looked at my sadly, then returned her gaze to Carlisle. "Alright. If you insist."

Carlisle smiled a brief grin of relief. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I will have the nurses alerted of your presence, and you may continue to use the cot you have used as a visitor for your bed. I need to check on my other patients, but I will be back in a couple of hours."

With one last examining glance at my mother and myself, Carlisle turned around and walked out of our room, my mother settling into the cot to rest. I followed her example and drifted asleep once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I sat up from my relaxed position in the field. Clouds had covered up the sun for the time being, and I decided to use this time to hunt. I would have to hunt as often as possible if I were to see Edward…

I sighed, lifting my head up towards the sky, letting the smells of the environment enter my head. Almost immediately, I recognized the strong scent of cattle. My legs began to head towards the origin of the scent, and within seconds, I was on the outskirts of a large herd of cattle.

I smiled to myself over this great discovery and let my instincts control my actions. The monster that dwelled in my mind, always present but usually under tight control, was freed, taking a sick pleasure in my meal.

I had spent hours standing to the side of the field where the herd of cows grazed, picking off cows one by one until I felt completely satisfied. The constant throbbing scratch of my throat began to fade to a subtle itch, until there was no discomfort or itching at all.

I looked up at the sky, which was now a deep black tinted with blue. Millions of stars shimmered above me, and I sighed. I had no idea of how much time had passed during my hunting; maybe hours had passed, perhaps days.

I continued my journey towards Chicago, towards my other half.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: First off, this song was difficult for me to title. I have been using multiple songs for the different sections, but since Bella's part in this chapter was minimal, I figured I didn't need a song for her. I ended up choosing the song by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers because it was the only song I could think of (off of the top of my head) that showed how Edward was feeling through the whole situation (he's fighting because his mother needs him just like he needs her- they are the only family they have).**

Thank you so much for reading, my lovely readers!

Please let me know what you think of this chapter...or what you think of the story so far...

and I will post the next one when I get 15 reviews.


	14. Blackout

**Meh- I got bored and 13 is close to fifteen, so here you go:**

**Blackout**

**EPOV**

Later, sometime that night, I awoke in my cot, a fresh layer of sweat made my forehead shine and the sheets stick to my arms and legs. My mother lay in the cot next to me, still asleep.

I watched her as she trembled, her hair sticking to her face with the aid of the sweat dripping on her skin. Her skin was extremely pale; her once rosy cheeks and skin tone now completely washed out.

She rolled over in her sheets, muttering nonsensical phrases, a look of pain on her face. I sighed, rubbing my shaking hand through my hair, probably making it stick up in the process. I briefly considered getting out of the small bed to help my mother cool down, but I couldn't find the strength I needed to get out of bed and walk across the room.

I pulled the blankets tighter around me, forcing this heat to stay closer to my body.

My mother continued thrashing around in the cot, her movements began to resemble that of a fish without its water. I watched my mother, pained that I couldn't help her.

"Carlisle," I rasped, trying to get some force behind my words. My mother was in such a state of sleep that she would not possibly be able to hear me. Her mind was elsewhere.

Almost immediately the door opened, revealing Carlisle. He gazed at me quickly, and then turned his focus to my mother. "Oh…" He whispered, and began to rush to her side.

I felt my eyelids become heavier, so I blinked rapidly in an attempt to stay awake. I needed to make sure my mother would be all right.

My attempts were hopeless, and I began to drift off into a state of sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**CPOV (This will be the only time, so don't get too excited)**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

My footsteps created a sound that pierced the hallways of the hospital. The other doctors, having stayed up for too long, were beginning to lose focus. I walked down the hallway, heading towards the main section where the majority of our patients were.

While I marched, I heard a faint cry for my name. I recognized the raspy voice immediately. Edward Masen. I turned around and rushed to the Masen's room, silently pleading to the Lord that the poor family would be okay.

I had witnessed Edward Sr.'s funeral from the protection of the trees. Having been his doctor, I found it fitting to pay my respects to him the only way I could. I had also known Isabella from treating her after her brief incident where she almost drowned. The poor girl was to be married to young Edward, but was stolen from this world all too soon.

I came to her funeral, once again hidden under the shade of the cemetery's trees.

I opened the door to the Masen's room, revealing two extremely ill individuals. The once strong Edward now lay weak in his bed, holding on to life only for his mother, from what I could gather. I had known personally how distraught he was after Isabella's death; the two shared a love I had never witnessed or had.

Edward, however, looked as he did last night: his tired, pale face was propped on his pillow, looking as though he was about to fall asleep.

Elizabeth looked much worse than she did early last night. I hurried to her side, examining her condition. She rolled around her cot, deeply asleep, softly whispering phrases in her rough voice.

I looked at my pocket watch, noticing the time. It was one in the morning.

I sighed and looked at Edward, who had closed his eyes, asleep once more. I sprinted to the door and closed it, determined to help this family. I came back to Elizabeth's side, and held my cold hand on her forehead, which calmed her slightly.

She stopped moving around her cot and remained stationary under the blanket. Only her chest moved up and down, her heart pumping steadily. Her lungs could not get sufficient amounts of air in, due to the fluid that was building in them. I could hear the muffled sounds that indicated this condition without using my stethoscope, one of my several props.

I remained standing with my hand on Elizabeth's head, her body had weakened considerably since yesterday morning, when I requested that she remain as a patient.

I exhaled an unneeded breath, looking at the sick woman in front of me. It had been just hours, not even a day, since her symptoms began to show. The same amount of time her husband showed symptoms before he passed on.

Edward Sr. had been lost in the first wave of the Spanish Influenza, Elizabeth wearing a mask by his side the entire duration of his sickness. She had refused to wear a mask when helping her son, though, which was probably the reason she became infected.

I further dissected the difference between today's situation and Edward Sr.'s sickness. Elizabeth was a couple of years younger than her husband, at just thirty-five, while Edward was thirty-seven. Elizabeth also appeared much healthier than Edward, her frame small, but strong, while Edward was a larger man.

I returned my gaze to Edward, who now appeared to be awake, yet he seemed to be weakening by the minute. He looked around the room as if he wanted to say something, a look of confusion plastered on his face. His emerald eyes, which had once been vibrant, were now clouded with sickness and incoherence.

He soon fell asleep once more and I sighed. The young man was so unfortunate. From what I knew about him, he was a talented musician and brilliant student, kind and caring, with a deep love for Isabella, who returned the love just as fervently. His new gaunt, pale features from the influenza masked his once strong looks. His love had passed on, along with his father, and his mother, from the looks of it, was losing the battle with the illness.

I don't know how many minutes I had stood in that room, examining the mother and son. Edward continued to fluctuate between sleeping and being in a conscious, yet bewildered state, unaware of his surroundings. I would have bet that his mind was unable to make connections and unable to create coherent thoughts.

Elizabeth shifted to my left, and I looked down at the sick woman. Her eyes fluttered open, her mouth wide open, gasping for air. I was about to leave to get a nurse to watch over Edward while I talked to Elizabeth, when her weak arm shot out from under the blanket, grasping onto my forearm.

Her fingers trembled while they clung to my arm, her eyes looked as though they were calculating. "_Save him!"_ She rasped, her throat constricting the volume and smoothness to her words.

"_I'll do everything in my power,"_ I promised, removing her hand from my arm and placing it in my hand, as a reassuring gesture. Her hand continued to tremble from the heat she felt from her fever.

She squeezed my hand tighter, her shivers increasing. "_You must," _she glared at me, trying to convey a message of importance. Her eyes held a commanding, yet pleading and grieving appearance. _"You must do everything in__ your__ power. What others cannot do, that I what you must do for my Edward."_

I looked at her, startled by the meaning in her words. Had she discovered who I was? _What_ I was? I had no chance to ask, for her grip loosened as her eyes closed. The influenza's symptoms had forced her into unconsciousness. I removed my hand from her own gently, and stepped back, focusing on her words.

I looked at Edward, examining his worsened condition. Though the strength had faded from his appearance, he still held an honest pureness to him. A sort of look I had often imagined my own son having, if I was able to have a son.

Had Elizabeth really wished my fate upon her son? Could I continue living my existence without a companion any longer?

I had no time to answer these questions, because all too soon Elizabeth's heart began to slow. I rushed to her side, trying everything I could to stop her heart from stopping completely, until there was no sound in the room except for one heartbeat, an uneven breathing, and the soft ticking of my pocket watch.

I looked at the woman in shock, her face now holding an all too familiar peace that accompanied death. My hands clutched my head in agony over the death of this woman.

I returned my saddened gaze towards Edward, who looked as if he would not last longer than his mother. It was if he knew, somehow, that she had died, and he was beginning to give up. Elizabeth's words echoed in my head as I made my decision.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Quotations in italic are from pages 39-40 of New Moon, which was written by the lovely Stephenie Meyer. I do not own those quotes, she does. Because she is amazing.

Alright! Now to discuss the chapter:

POOR ELIZABETH! :'(

POOR EDWARD :'(

POOR CARLISLE :'(

Very sad chapter, filled with sickness and lots of referencing through the Twilight Series and other information about the Spanish Influenza.

Shall we try for another 15 reviews (at least) until the next chapter is posted? I think we shall.

Thank you to all of my fantastic reviewers, and thank you for reading, my lovely readers.


	15. Disturbia

**Disturbia**

**EPOV**

I felt as if I was being lifted, though I could barely stay awake or coherent enough to check. My body felt as though it was moving, and I soon became dizzy. I moaned and opened my eyes to try to relieve myself of this motion sickness.

Above me was…Carlisle? I looked to my side and saw dark streaks. Were we moving that fast? Was this a dream?

I was far too weak to ask any questions, to tell if this was real. So I simply closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

I dreamt of the only thing possible: Bella. I had a feeling I couldn't fight this disease any longer, and I would be joining my angel soon enough. No matter why I needed to stay alive, I simply couldn't find any more strength to fight. My mother would be crestfallen, absolutely distraught at my death, but I simply couldn't hold on any more.

My thoughts as I dreamt drifted from my accepting of death back to the angel I would find when I died. I pictured her long brown hair, her deep, brown, expressive eyes, and her plump red lips I used to kiss.

As I continued picturing Bella, I began to let the fever take control of my body, bringing me into a state of unconsciousness. I was ready.

------------------------------------------------

**CPOV**

**----------------------------------------**

I ran out of the hospital after placing Elizabeth in the crowded morgue with Edward's file in one hand and Edward's sick form in my hands. I sprinted towards my isolated home, running in the cover of the shadows as quickly as I could manage.

I registered Edward shifting in my arms, his cloudy green eyes looking around in confusion before drifting closed again.

I sighed, feeling torn about my decision. I had made my choice, yet felt unsure of it, so I was rethinking absolutely every face, every event that affected my choice.

The poor boy had nothing else to live for, for all of his family had passed on. However, I could not possibly disobey the wish of his dying mother.

Perhaps something good, and well deserved, would come for Edward later in his existence that would reassure me of my correct choice.

But, when it came down to the basic facts, I was desperate for a companion. I needed someone to spend my existence with, a friend. I had been lonely for too long, and Elizabeth did wish it for him…

I sighed, figuring I would continue battling this decision that would no doubt change Edward's life.

He would die either way; he would just have a second chance of sorts if I changed him…

I had arrived at my house and turned on the lights out of the habit of appearing human. The lights were hardly necessary with my eyesight. I placed Edward on a couch and began to pace across the room.

If I changed him, which seemed favorable at the moment, how would I do it? I vividly remember the several wounds I had received, were they all necessary?

I groaned, realizing I had no idea what was necessary for the change.

I examined the unconscious Edward before beginning to recreate the night I was changed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

**----------------------------------------------------**

I was floating in a sort of dark room, unable to see anything or use my muscles, though I could still feel them. I was calm, completely at peace. I thought of life, death, and most importantly Bella, as I sat in this comfortable darkness, waiting for what would happen next.

Suddenly, my legs received a painful punch or kick. Then my arms were pulled slightly, followed by the cutting of my abdomen. I wished to cry out in pain, but I was trapped in the previously calming dark room. My body continued to suffer these mysterious wounds.

Finally, a fire-like burning struck my arm, which brought me back to my body. I shouted as loud as my scratchy voice could manage, wishing the pain to stop. The paralyzing pain spread down to my fingertips and up to my shoulder.

It was a gradual, painfully slow process. Was this a part of the death process? Would this bring me to Bella?

The fire continued to burn through my veins, increasing in intensity with every second. I searched my surroundings, looking to see if anyone could see the fire.

I only saw Carlisle, who gazed back at me sadly, understanding, hopefulness, and a little bit of regret in his eyes. He knew what was going on, yet he wouldn't help me stop this hell from spreading.

The fire continued its destructive path throughout my whole body, every inch of my being pleading for death to come soon. Carlisle stood by my side throughout my screams and cries of pain.

I don't know how long I waited for the fire to leave. It seemed like years, yet it couldn't have possibly been that long. The only thing that helped me through the pain was for me to close my eyes and imagine Bella.

I hoped she didn't have to die in this awful manner; no one deserved this magnitude of pain.

My heart began to speed up, working much harder than it ever had. It was a rapid pumping, until it slowed drastically down. At first, I thought it was returning to its normal rate, but then it continued to slow down.

By now each pump of my heart sent a new wave of pain to my body.

I faintly heard Carlisle say something. "It should almost be done by now…"

I also heard a soft "I'm so sorry."

My heart continued to slow, until it stopped completely. I waited for another beat. Nothing.

"His heart has stopped, how much longer should it take?"

Slowly, the fire extinguished itself from my body. It felt as though I was never in pain.

I opened my eyes, confused as to what has happened to me. I sat up on the couch, looking around.

Carlisle looked at me apprehensively. "Edward? How are you feeling?"

I looked down at my body, realizing I had the strength to get up, something I had been to weak to accomplish in the last few days. "I'm…okay."

I widened my eyes, surprised by the smoothness of my voice that had been lost when I was sick. "What happened to me?" I whispered softly, registering that this was not normal.

Carlisle looked down sadly. "How should I tell him? How do I tell him about what he has become?"

I looked at him strangely. "What have I become, Carlisle?"

The blonde doctor gazed at me curiously. "I…I didn't say anything, Edward."

His mouth made no movement, yet I heard his voice. "This is certainly new. Perhaps he is one of those with gifts…"

I stood up, now suddenly angry. What wouldn't he tell me? "Carlisle? What am I?" I shouted, my temper revealing itself.

Carlisle stood up as well, appearing apologetic. "I'm sorry Edward. Well, let's sit back down, alright?"

I sat down on the couch slowly, watching Carlisle carefully.

He gazed at my apprehensively, "Your mother, when I checked on you in the hospital, requested a favor from me. Her dying request was for me to help you in ways that others could not. I could not deny her last wish, and I had a few other reasons why I decided to agree with your mother, so I changed you into what you are now. You are a vampire.

"You do not sleep, you have incredible strength and speed. We cannot go in the sun or we will attract attention to what we are. Some of us have gifts of sorts; while I don't have any, I believe you do. Perhaps you are some sort of mind reader…"

I stared at Carlisle in shock. I saw images of a sparkling Carlisle, Carlisle speaking to my mother, trying to keep her alive, my mother's death, and some older vampires who held strange yet incredible powers.

"So, I am a vampire? We are both vampires?" I asked slowly, unsure of if I was dreaming still. My mother had died?

Carlisle nodded and spoke softly. "Yes, we are. However, we do not need to drink the blood of humans. I chose to drink the blood of animals to allow me to exist, and I would love if you choose the same path. You are welcome in my home, and I will help train you to resist human blood."

I nodded, understanding this information. "Will I ever die?" I asked softly, wondering if I would ever see Bella again.

Carlisle looked at me sadly. "We do not age and we are essentially indestructible. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and burn the pieces."

I bent over in agony. I was a monster. Would I never be able to see Bella in the afterlife? Did I even have a soul now? If I were to be ripped up, would I still go to heaven?

I saw images in my head of Carlisle, when he discovered he was a vampire. I saw how he tried to make the best out of his existence. But what calmed me the most was hearing his thoughts right before he changed myself. He wanted to give me a second chance.

I sat up and looked at him somewhat gratefully. Though I could no longer see Bella, the only woman I would ever love, I had to be thankful. Carlisle and my mother wanted me to have another chance at family and life. I would never love another woman, but I would attempt to accept this new life.

My throat began to itch very unpleasantly. "My throat hurts…" I said to Carlisle, wondering what was happening.

He looked at me understandingly. "You need to hunt, then. I have quit my job at the hospital and I own this house. I have your documents, including your certificate of birth and death. You're funeral took place yesterday; you are supposedly buried in a spot next to Isabella. All of the other arrangements are made, so we can simply leave Chicago and go to a new town to work on your blood lust."

I nodded throughout his list, grateful that my grave was next to Bella's. Though I could never be with Bella in heaven, it was the thought behind Carlisle's actions that meant the world to me. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You are always welcome, Edward," he smiled and stood up. He searched around, trying to remember if he needed anything else. "Alright, why don't we hunt? We will go to an isolated area. Perhaps I could buy a house in western Canada?"

I nodded, eager to get out of Chicago. I was determined to perfect this lifestyle of vampires that don't feed off of humans. Thinking of Bella would help me restrain myself.

Carlisle smiled softly and began to exit the home, and I followed. He locked the door behind him and we ran into the cover of trees, heading towards Canada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So, you guys (a few of you) wanted to learn more about why Carlisle made his decision. I hope this clears it up a little bit.**

**I'm not a big Rihanna fan, nor am I to fond of pop. However, this song felt how I thought Edward would feel...  
**

**I didn't want to go on with phrase after phrase of Edward's change. It was something I could cover in less time, and I didn't think it was necessary. We all know it hurts like hell by now, right? **

**So: Bella is coming to Chicago, Edward and Carlisle are leaving, to train Edward. Bella IS a vegetarian, Edward is her motivation, basically, while Bella is Edward's motivation.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	16. Shadow of the Day

**Shadow of the Day**

**BPOV**

I had just finished hunting, and my thirst seemed manageable now. I was crouching in the cover of the trees, gazing at the houses on the outskirts of Chicago. The sun was setting, the shade keeping my skin from shining.

I took a deep breath and began to walk into the streets the moment the sun had set. I walked at a rather brisk pace, eager to return to Edward. I was confident I would be able to manage being with him; he was well worth the uncomfortable itch of thirst.

I smiled as I began to run at a human pace, racing back to the Masen's house. Perhaps Edward was in his room right now, reading one of the books I had recommended to him. Maybe he was playing a soft lullaby on his piano, quieting the entire household.

After a few minutes, I had reached the Masen's house. No lights were on, creating a slightly frightening effect. I slowly approached the stairs of the house, trying to hear any sounds from inside the house. I could hear…nothing?

No, that couldn't possibly be correct. I continued to hold my breath and entered the back door, sneaking into their household. I could hear none of the subtle lub-dubs that were essential to life inside the house. I couldn't even hear what would've been the slightly faster heart rate of Topaz.

I groaned and walked up towards Edward's room, looking for any sign of life. I could hear nothing. I opened the door of his room slowly, out of habit, and quietly stepped inside.

The room was shadowy and dark, though it didn't affect my eyesight too much. I gasped quietly. The room looked as though it hadn't been used in days, perhaps weeks. I inhaled softly, smelling the faint scent of Edward. It was a lovely, subtle scent that I remembered when I was human, though now it was sweeter in a sense.

I continued to look around the room, my hand softly holding my necklace that held my ring in a nervous habit. I gazed at his pictures and saw his sheet music. I took the song he played for me on our first date, smiling at the memory, and placed it in my pouch.

I sighed and exited the room, closing the door softly behind me. Where were they?

I decided to try the hospital; perhaps one of them was there helping out with the illness, volunteering to aid the sick people. I jogged to the hospital, my anxiousness growing.

When I arrived at the hospital, I made sure I was holding my breath. There was a line of people who were shivering, coughing, and appearing to be very dizzy standing in the waiting area. I calmly walked up to the desk, where a woman sat, looking overwhelmed by the immense number of patients.

I made sure not to inhale, and exhaled my greeting to the woman. "Hello, I'm looking for Elizabeth or Edward Masen?"

She looked down quickly, her eyebrows pushed together in a look of concentration. "They aren't volunteers here…perhaps they are patients currently? …I don't see them as registered guests for the day. Oh, dear. I hate to think of it, but maybe I should check the list kept of the deceased." She thought out loud, mumbling to herself.

She turned around, her finger tracing a line down a list of names on a paper simply titled "Deaths". "Masen, Masen, Masen….oh dear. Elizabeth Masen deceased. Edward Masen Sr. deceased. Edward Jr. Deceased."

I gasped, the shock still not leaving my face. They were…_dead?_

No, they were alive. Edward and Elizabeth were simply away.

However, I couldn't shake the feeling that they were dead, so I decided to look at the cemetery. To make sure I was correct in thinking they were alive, I reassured myself.

I walked through two large oak trees that made a sort of fence to the rows of graves. My first stop was my grave; I wanted to see if they had ever given up the search. My eyes searched the names of graves, scanning for "Isabella Swan".

At last, I had caught sight of my grave at the other side of the cemetery, so I ran towards it.

_Isabella Swan_

_1901-1918_

_A Kind, Selfless Soul_

_Beloved Fiancé and Daughter_

My hand covered my mouth, a dry sob shaking my entire body. Imagining my grave was one story, but actually standing at my grave was an entirely different scenario.

I looked at the grave next to mine, because I couldn't bear to see my grave any longer. What I saw made me collapse in agony.

_Edward Masen_

_1901-1918_

_A caring, creative Soul_

_He has joined his family and Isabella where he belongs_

I sat by the graves for hours, the moon shining above my head. I could not believe that Edward was dead. And his mother, too!

I wept tearless sobs, mourning my loved ones. I sniffled and stood up, dusting off my dress and gazing at my surroundings. The graveyard at night was very eerie; I almost laughed at the cliché of a vampire in this setting.

I decided to return to my house and collect some belongings, for I had no reason to remain in Chicago now. I inhaled a deep breath and held it, running back to my house.

I could hear the muffled heartbeats of two people as I approached the small house, and coming closer, I could hear the deap breathing of Renee and Phillip.

I walked around the house, climbing up a tree that sat next to my old window. I gracefully perched myself on a branch of the tree, examining the space I would have to leap.

I sprang from the tree, hanging from the ledge of the window. I pulled myself up with my new strength and let myself into my old room.

The room had the same shadowy look that mine had, except my room seemed gloomier. Perhaps this is because I knew why it was so isolated. I stepped lightly towards my bookshelf, taking a few choice novels into my pouch. I gazed down at the sheet music they were nest to sadly.

Next, I grabbed my hidden pouch filled with a large sum of money from under my bed. It was filled with all of my savings, from gift money to my small chores that earned me spending money. I held the pouch, which was as large as the one that hung around my shoulder, deciding to take it with me.

I scanned the rest of my room, trying to decide if anything was worth taking. Almost immediately, I saw a framed picture of Edward and myself grinning at each other, unaware of the photograph that was being taken. Ms. Masen had scolded us gently for ruining the portrait she wanted, a picture of us smiling at the camera in a rather traditional manner.

I smirked at the memory and placed it in a pouch, continuing my search. It was then that an idea came to me.

Edward had given me several letters ad small notes, one of which he left in the bouquet he gave me when we first met. I headed to my desk, opening the bottom drawer.

A small, slightly dusty glove box sat among the stacks of stationary. I carefully removed the box from the drawer, placing it gingerly in a pouch. I shut the drawer and decided that I had all of my necessary tokens.

Yet I had no idea where I should go.

I headed to the wooden vanity, sitting in the chair in a reflective manner. I stared into the glass, gazing at the woman who looked back at me. Her eyes were a deep orange color, a noticeable change from when I had looked into the puddle after my change.

Was this normal? I thought to myself idly, continuing to look at myself. My eyes had small shadows under them; a sort of bruising that used to accompany a lack of sleep when I was human. I noticed in my first weeks as a vampire that I could not sleep, no matter how hard I tried.

I exhaled a little, thinking of where I should go next. _West? North? South? East?_

I had no idea. My only thought was that I should limit my proximity to humans while I was new to this existence. It was hard enough managing their closeness while I held my breath.

A sudden idea occurred to me. I could purchase a small cottage in the west; it was less populated and I could feed off of the deer easily.

I smiled at my revelation, standing up. I would head west.

I carefully, quietly exited the house, returning to the Masen home. It was a rather silly desire, but I wanted something personal of Edward's, like a shirt, that held some remnant of his scent. I entered his room, looking at his closet. He had several shirts, of course, so I allowed myself to inhale to grab the shirt that he wore most recently, most frequently.

A white, worn shirt hung loosely on a hanger in the closet. The scent that came off of it was strong, concentrated, and smelt of Edward. I grinned and placed the shirt in my pouch, and recalled what Ms. Masen had told me on several occasions.

"Isabella, if you are ever in need, please do not hesitate to borrow some of our "emergency" money. I would hate for your mother to leave you, when she gets married, with nothing."

She had always been very kind to me, and I was in need…

I marched towards where they kept their money they used for emergencies. I made an internal promise that I would repay them as soon as I earned more money.

I grabbed an incredibly large amount of money, with a generous sum remaining, and placed it in the pouch filled with money.

I exited the house, ensuring it was exactly how it was when I entered, heading away from the city, and towards my new life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Carlisle and I ran northwest for an incredibly long amount of time, before he suggested I stay put while he headed into the local village to purchase a home. He assured me it would be well on the outskirts, miles from the nearest home. He also needed to give his application for work to the local hospital.

So I sat on a small boulder with some of our belongings next to me, looking up at the sunny sky that filtered softly through the trees, making my skin shimmer slightly. I grinned at the pleasant warmth that touched my exposed forearms and face, until I remembered I had no one to share this feeling with.

Yes, I was grateful for Carlisle's decision to give me a second chance for life, but I was also resentful. I could no longer have the hope of being with Bella, because I would never die.

I knew the moment I had met Bella that we were destined to be together, that our souls were entwined, so to speak. I would never be able to love another woman in the way I loved Bella.

As I remained basking in the soft light of the sun, I slowly heard the soft whisper of Carlisle's thoughts that grew louder by the second. He was thinking of the home he purchased and how we get there.

Soon enough, I heard his soft footsteps sprinting towards me. I stood up and ran to meet him, carrying the bags, eager to get to my new home.

"Edward," he greeted, pulling out a sheet of paper from the bags he carried with him.

"Carlisle," I returned, gazing at the sheet he held.

"Our house is a few miles away. I'll lead the way, if you wish," He offered. I nodded and followed after him. I noticed that I had the potential to run faster than he, I had always been a fast runner as a human.

Our feet created a soft trail of rustling against the wild ground, the only sound besides Carlisle's thoughts which were already planning our next move.

--------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the small home in minutes. I knew from Carlisle's thoughts that he had a massive amount of money to his name, but he had no reason to spend it. He could purchase a large home, but it seemed unneeded for only two people. He planned on purchasing an automobile in a few days, though.

The house was made of bricks, with plain white shutters and a wooden door. It looked rather similar to Bella's home...

The grin that was on my face from our arrival quickly vanished at the thought of Bella. She was always in my thoughts, and I doubted I could ever forget her or her death. That fact sobered me immediately.

Carlisle made sure his belongings from the Chicago home would be shipped to our new home, while I carried only a small bag with my few possessions. I had a few peices of clothing, pictures of Bella and myself, and the wedding band I had purchased early for Bella and my wedding. Though she would never have it, I still felt a deep connection to the small ring. Carlisle assured me that he purchased my old home and it's belongings so that if I ever needed them, they were available in Chicago.

I placed my belongings in what Carlisle said would be my room. Though I didn't need sleep, he mentioned I would appreciate having a place to call my own in the home. I thanked him profusely.

Carlisle sat in what he said was his home office, while I looked out of the window of my room, eager to achieve the level of blood tolerance Carlisle had obtained. It would be difficult, I had heard in Carlisle's thoughts, but my motives were strong enough that I was convinced I could manage his diet easily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Aw! Poor Bella *sniff*.

Thank you guys for reading and please, please, please review! It WILL get the next chapter out faster. I promise!


	17. Move Along

**Move Along**

**This is about three years later....**

**BPOV**

I stood in the middle of a small café, wiping off the greasy tabletops. My reflection shone on the surface of the table, my dark, golden eyes staring back at myself.

I felt a small surge of pride whenever I gazed at my eyes. I had met another vampire just last year, a nomad with bright red eyes, who told me that my eye color was not natural. She had seen it only once before, years ago, with a blond headed vampire.

"Isabelle!" A rough, deep voice called from behind the counter. I looked up from my work into the glaring eyes of my manager. Mr. Poole, a disgusting old man, owned the restaurant in which I worked, which was simply called "Café on the Corner". Very creative.

I turned back around, setting my cloth, which I had been cleaning with, on the table. As I leaned over, Mr. Poole began to grumble quietly about my rear. Had I not been a vampire, I couldn't have possibly heard the remarks, thought with my sensitive hearing, I heard every nasty remark about my rear that the man could think to say to himself.

I immediately stopped listening to his mumblings. Edward, if he were alive, would have beaten the man up for his comments, even though they were never muttered out loud. Ah, Edward. I couldn't stand his absence, so I changed my last name to Masen, which is what it should've been, what it would've been… I missed him terribly-

"Isabelle Masen! We have customers!" The man roared, his thick mustache wiggling with each word. I gave him a slight glare and walked towards the table where two young people sat holding hands.

"May I help you?" I asked, staring at their entwined hands. Edward held my hand like that…

"Yes, ma'am, you can. I'll have the…" The young man glanced down to his menu, his brown hair slicked back. "Alright. I will have the pasta. And this fine lady," he smirked at the young blonde girl who sat next to him, who was giggling at him, "will have the soup. And, I suppose the both of us will have a Coke."

My mind was focused on their hands, still reminiscing about Edward.

"Ma'am?" The gentleman asked.

I shook my head slightly, waking up from my thoughts. "Yes, um, I have your orders. Your food will be out shortly."

The couple judged my actions briefly, but quickly returned to their playful banter.

I marched back to the counter, where Mr. Poole, Martin, stood with his arms crossed on his chest. He muttered a thank you while he snatched the orders I had written on my pad of paper.

I sighed and returned to wiping the table, the same monotonous task I had done for a while now. It was my first job after my change. After my year of solitude in my small shack I purchased in the middle of Montana, I decided to return to civilization, confident in my tolerance of blood.

I moved to Boise, Idaho, and purchased a small, unattractive apartment. I applied for a job as a waitress, and have remained at this same restaurant for two years now. _Perhaps I would move again in a few years_ I thought idly as the door chimed when Christine, another waitress, entered the restaurant.

I smiled, grateful for her presence. She arrived right when my shift ended every day, taking over my position. I greeted her while I untied my apron from my dress, handing it to her as I left the restaurant.

I evaluated my current thirst, deciding I needed to hunt. I walked to my car, a mess of junk that I had purchased for a very low price, and drove out of the city, towards the nearest woodland.

I parked the car, sniffing the air, and let my instincts take over my mind, so I could quench my thirst.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Carlisle and I had lived in Ashland, Wisconsin for a year, almost to the date. I had pleased Carlisle with my quick progress in toleration of blood, so he allowed me to attend classes at a local university.

It was after I returned from my afternoon English class, that I heard Carlisle's frantic thoughts.

_This should be less pain for her. I feel terrible about how much Edward had to suffer…_

I ran to the door of our house, slamming in open in the process. "Carlisle, what did you do?" I asked, startled by his thoughts and the tone.

He looked at me, appearing unsure and distraught. "This young woman, Esme, was essentially dead. This was the only way to save her, Edward."

I gasped and rushed to where he stood. A woman, perhaps a little bit older than Carlisle, was writhing in pain, her thoughts only about the spreading "fire". So this was Esme.

"Edward, I believe I knew her before this happened. I think I had treated her when she was much younger…" He stated, his thoughts picturing a young girl with a broken leg.

I smiled softly at his revelation, agreeing that it very well could be Esme.

Carlisle knealt by her side, placing his hand gently on her face, in an act of calming the woman's thrashing state. I sat next to him, listening to his frantic thoughts. He was unsure of if she would appreciate this life, and soon his thoughts drifted back to when he changed me. _Did you resent me for changing you?_

I sighed and propped my head up with my arm, my arm resting on the table. "No, Carlisle. At first...it was difficult for me to accept never being able to see Be-_her_. She'd be in heaven, while I forever exist on this earth. Though, after hearing your reasoning, I learned to appreciate this second chance I have been given."

Carlisle smiled at me, stood up, and patted his hand on my shoulder, his sign of gratitude. He paced towards the opposite side of Esme, making sure her change was going as it should. I exhaled loudly, and searched the room mindlessly. I stood up, and walked towards my school books to complete my assignments. Carlisle remained by the tortured woman's side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Esme had completed her change. Carlisle explained the life we lived with her, and she seemed to accept it.

What had shocked me most about Esme's death were the circumstances in which she died, which I discovered though her thoughts. I saw brief glimpses of who I assumed was her husband, a very abusive character. I also witnessed the death of her young baby, moments after she gave birth. I heard the pain and sadness that she felt, which led her to a cliff, where she decided she couldn't bear this life anymore.

She looked at me curiously, seeing my sad expression. I looked down at her. "My name is Edward. I became what we are a few years ago by Carlisle, and we discovered that I possessed a talent of sorts. I can read minds, and i heard the loss and pain you went through. I am so very, very sorry."

She nodded solemnly, reminiscing about the child she could have had. "I have witnessed a lot of loss, too, Esme. I know exactly how it feels, perhaps not to lose a child, but I had lost both of my parents, to the Spanish Influenza."

I couldn't bear to mention Bella. I couldn't even say her name to Carlisle, who had become my best friend in the past years.

Carlisle looked at me strangely, knowing well that I had skipped over the hardest loss I received. _Edward, you know she will eventually discover about Isabella soon enough._

I nodded sadly, accepting that fact. My thoughts drifted back to Esme, the poor mother who had lost everything she valued.

I made a silent vow to attempt to act as the son she never had, while she told me about her old life.

"Oh you poor dear! My circumstances were very different, though. Charles, my husband, never seemed like the abusive type, but after the war…" She sighed. I nodded, encouraging her. "He was never the same. That war changed people. Awful changes that I would never wish of anyone."

She began to sob tearlessly, and I comforted her the best way I could. I simply gave her a hug and took a deep breath. "I had always wished to join the fight in the Great War."

Esme looked up at me shocked. _But he doesn't seem like that type of person._.._Why would anyone want to fight like that?_

I smiled at her thoughts. "It was never the fight that interested me. It was the glory, the honor you received from serving your country. I wanted to fight out of pride for my country."

She nodded, understanding my point of view. "But you didn't fight, did you?"

I shook my head sadly, remembering exactly why I decided against it. "My mother bought me a dog, Topaz, in the hope that I would stay behind to care for her."

Esme smiled. "And I guess it worked. Your mother must have been brilliant."

I sighed and looked down at my lap. "She was, but this one scheme didn't have the effect she wanted. I still planned on fighting. However, there was something that came into my life that changed it completely. And still does."

Esme looked at me curiously. _Was it a thing, or a person? Was it a girl?_

I glanced at Carlisle, who nodded in encouragement. A small, sad frown was on his face as he remembered Bella. "It was a girl. She…she was everything to me."

Esme gasped, her thoughts drifting only showing care and love for me. I marveled at the idea that she her thoughts seemed to accept me as her son so readily. "Oh, dear! I am so sorry…"

I held up my hand. "There was nothing anyone could do. If you will excuse me, I need to finish my assignments for my Geography class."

Carlisle and Esme nodded as I left, and when I entered my room, I read their thoughts.

Carlisle was very understanding of how I felt. _Edward, I am sorry. I didn't think it would come up for another few days, weeks even. Ah, Esme. Such a beauty. And so caring!_

Esme wasn't much different. _Edward seems to have gone through a lot. The poor boy doesn't need to deal with my troubles. Perhaps I should turn to Carlisle for help now, he seems understanding enough, and ah- Esme! Stop thinking of the man that way! I doubt he thinks of you in that way._

I laughed quietly at the thoughts of the two vampires. I could hear Carlisle shuffle his feet towards Esme while I pulled out my textbook.

"Esme, would you care to hunt with me?" Carlisle stumbled slightly over his words, his thoughts revealing his nervousness. I slapped a hand over my mouth to prevent my laughter from escaping the confines of my lips.

_Oh, my. I'd love to do more than hunt with you… Oh, stop it, Esme. He probably doesn't remember the young girl you were._ She scolded herself internally. "Yes, I would enjoy the company." So she _was_ the girl Carlisle had treated all those years ago…

_Perfect. Absolutely amazing; she looks like an angel in this lighting_. "Perfect. Edward," he called, his voice never rising above the volume he would use in a conversation, "Esme and I are going to hunt. We will see you tomorrow at the earliest; this being her first hunt, I want to make sure her thirst is quenched as much as possible."

I agreed with his logic and thought back to when Carlisle and I moved into our first house somewhere in the wilderness of Canada, when he took me on my first real hunt. The other hunts I had been on up to that point were where we grabbed our prey as we ran, Carlisle spending no time teaching me hunting skills until we arrived at the house.

When we returned from that first hunt, a deliveryman stood at the door with the Chicago belongings. Unfortunately, I had not been completely satisfied during the hunting trip, so the deliveryman lost his life. That was my first, and only, stray from Carlisle's lifestyle. My eyes now shone a bright gold, a symbol of my accomplishment. I promised myself they would never change in color; I had to make the best out of this life, for Bella.

My thoughts inevitability drifted back towards Bella as I continued my studies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So, Esme is now in the picture! I know I kind of skipped over some details, but I wanted to get on with the story and not repeat everything Ms. Meyer has written as their background information.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**So, I saw the Twilight movie yesterday. It was friggen amazing! Though, my friends and I were laughing the whole time- I personally thought it was awesome. I loved every minute of it! My thoughts: It**_** IS**_** difficult to put that kind of amazing story into a movie, I thought they did an excellent job, considering the circumstances. (low budget, intense, yet cheesy, lines in the book) I know some of you are probably unsure of the casting, but I thought everyone played their part well. I loved Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett personally, but I thought all of the characters were great. The fight scenes were cool, the kissing scenes made me swoon, and Edward looked friggen hot. Especially in the rain. I WILL be seeing that again...**

**Thank you for reading and please please please review! It totally makes my day!**


	18. Temporary AN

Temporary AN

**************

Sorry, everyone! I'm working on the next chapter, but as I was typing, I realized something very important:

I am an idiot.

I really was so-so about Bella being able to read minds when I first wrote/ thought of her power. I wanted to try something new, but I honestly didn't like her with that power. So, I edited the chapters with her being able to read thoughts.

So, for those of you who didn't like her power, you can rest assured it will not return to that.

So, now with the chapters: Map of the Problematique, Shadow of the Day, and Move Along edited, I can now write the next section! WOOHOO!

So, I feel bad about giving you only an Author's Note, so I will now begin adding a new segment: My current song I am listening to :O

I doubt anyone cares, but Hey! You might learn something new about music, find some new songs, etc.

Random 80's song of the moment: Keep Feeling Fascination, by the Human League-----so completely weird, yet catchy and very easy to sing along to in car rides.

My current song of the moment: Stay, by the Fold. -----------------nice guitar melody, kind of catchy, helps me relax and easy to write to.

Again, that was for those of you who give a crap (which I am guessing would be about *counts to self* one of you at the most)

Thank you for reading, putting up with my insanity, and reviewing!

Next chapter will be up tomorrow if all goes to plan!

~Anne

I feel that my pen name is a bit impersonal, and it feels weird to sign that...so I'll use my first name instead. Alright? Okay.


	19. I Got A Right To Sing The Blues

**I Got A Right to Sing the Blues**

**BPOV**

I sat in the back of a dimly lit classroom, my hands brushing off some dust off of the bottom of my skirt. Thirteen young students ranging from the age of sixteen to eighteen sat in small desks spread out throughout the room.

I smiled grimly to myself, noticing the placement of myself in relation to the other students. I sat in the back corner, opposite the windows.

The girls of the class sat far away from myself, with the boys slightly closer to me. I could hear them talk about my body to each other in soft murmurs.

I rolled my eyes when I heard a comment about my physique, remembering a time when such talk was barely heard of among schoolboys. When the boys would act more like gentlemen, have depth to their personalities. When the boys would have messy bronze hair that fell casually on their heads, with bright green eyes that could see who you truly were. When the boys would play songs that you inspired to help you relax, and accept you and your personality immediately, despite your flaws.

I groaned and laid my head own on my desk. Oh how I longed to be with Edward! It had been fifteen years now, fifteen years of pure misery.

If a world without sickness or vampires existed, I would be my love's wife, and we would have a lovely home in Chicago. We'd have children who attended school, getting great marks in their classes. We'd have a dog, like Topaz, who would keep you company on a warm spring day…

At least Edward was in heaven, watching over me and giving me reason to maintain my lifestyle.

I had stuck to my strictly animal diet with vigor, only straying that first day, where I killed the young man in the field…

It was the knowledge of Edward watching over me that helped me work alongside with humans for five years straight, and attend school with the young human children.

This was my ninth year of schooling as a vampire; I was currently a junior at Astoria High School, which was located in Oregon, one of the cloudiest areas in the nation. I pulled out my notebook, ready to take notes as the teacher entered the classroom, immediately beginning a monotone lecture of Jane Austen.

I sighed, and let my hand guide my pencil mindlessly across the page as I gazed into space. I had read Jane Austen countless times and could no doubt give this same lecture my teacher, Ms. West, gave. She appeared as though she was the age I would have been, had I not been changed into what I am now.

At last, the bell that signaled the end of the school day cut Ms. West short. I smiled at the prospect of leaving school, and picked up my belongings. I walked swiftly down the hallways, out of the back door of the school.

I entered the Model A Ford I had purchased upon moving to this region a few months ago, using a small portion of the massive savings account I had earned in the past years. I felt sorry for those who had no money now, who needed it for food desperately. I decided to help out at one of the several emergency shelters throughout town a few times a week to do what I could for the humans.

I placed my books on the seat next to me and drove back to my house, my thoughts drifting back to Edward.

*--------*---------*

**EPOV**

I was driving home from a hunt I had taken over the weekend. I had left Carlisle and Esme alone, not wishing to be around two people so in love at the moment. So I spent the fifteen-year anniversary of Bella's absence on this world quenching my never-ending thirst.

I reflected on Carlisle's and Esme's wedding, which took place surprisingly quickly after Esme's transformation. It was 1922, at the beginning of the year.

I stood at the altar, with Carlisle to my left. We faced the small group of seats, which were filled by Carlisle's friends, the Denali coven.

Esme walked gracefully up the aisle when the time was right, her dress completely beautiful on her. It was the sort of dress I had wanted to purchase for Bella, for she loathed dress shopping for herself.

I did the honors of supplying the minister's lines, effectively binding the two vampires in holy matrimony. Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were completely ecstatic; both happy for this step in their relationship, and also joyful for finding someone who they could love for an eternity.

That was when Carlisle first believed I should try to find someone special, Esme following suit.

I had by no means left their diet, Bella would be upset with that decision, but I did isolate myself somewhat from the two vampires.

A member of the Denali coven, Tanya, began to be an annoyance at the wedding reception. She attempted to be flirtatious and gain my affections, even after I kindly I declined her offers.

The wedding was as beautiful as anyone could imagine, traditional in all aspects, except for the fact that it was a vampire wedding.

I sighed, both happy for Carlisle, and pleased with Esme, acting as my mother figure. However, I was now a third wheel, separated by both my desire of isolation and the circumstances.

I turned the corner, my headlights making a beam of light onto the shadowy roads of Rochester, New York's outskirts. I pulled into our driveway, the rain drizzling down on me as I exited the car.

I made my way from the driveway to the house in the night's layer of darkness, when the scent of blood alerted me to a human presence in the house.

A high-pitched scream came from the living room, and I hurried towards the sound. Carlisle hovered over a female's body, clothes torn up and bloody as she lay on the couch, Carlisle blocking my view of her face.

A quick peek into his mind gave me a new perspective of the situation. Rosalie Hale, a very well known girl of the town, who was engaged to Royce King, another person of a well known family, was being changed that moment. She was already on well into her second day of the change, her thoughts beginning to form coherent fragments.

She was too well known, and hardly seemed the type to accept this lifestyle._ "What were you thinking, Carlisle?_" I asked, vocalizing my irritation. "_Rosalie Hale?"_

Rosalie's mind said how she didn't approve of how I spoke her name. How I didn't fawn over the very syllables that constructed her name.

Carlisle looked down at her struggling form sadly. "_I couldn't just let her die_," he said softly. "_It was too much- too horrible, too much waste."_

I saw a flash of an image of Rosalie, beaten up in so many ways, lying in the street alone. Her blood made a deep red pool that spread along the damp streets, the moonlight shining off of the pavement eerily.

"_I know,_" I said, still shaken up by the gory sight of Rosalie in the street, and understanding that Carlisle could not possibly leave anyone in that state.

"_It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her_," Carlisle whispered again, picturing the scene once more.

"_Of course you couldn't_," Esme comforted, walking into the room, towards Carlisle's side.

I sighed, agitated at this. He would let Rosalie live, in a sense, when people, like my Bella, pass on all the time. Leaving grieving family members, friends, and fiancés behind when they leave. I mean, Rosalie would have died eventually; perhaps her time was that night, days ago.

"_People die all the time_," I said in a hard tone to Carlisle, still upset over the fact that Rosalie would be given another chance while my Bella died all those years ago. _"Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search-_," I added in a kinder voice, worrying about our family's protection now.

However, when I mentioned 'King', Rosalie's thoughts headed in a violent direction to negativity. Her own fiancé had been her rapist, the drunken fool encouraging this beating. I growled softly, finishing my phrase, "_not that anyone suspects the fiend._"

Rosalie's thoughts showed approval, that we knew that Royce was to blame for what she was going through. Her fingertips, she noticed, began to be free from the pain that I remembered all too well.

I exhaled noisily, looking at Rosalie, realizing that her change was finishing. "_What are we going to do with her_?" I asked, wondering Carlisle's thoughts on the matter.

Carlisle pursed his lips, and then sighed. "_That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way._"

A few hours passed, and Rosalie's change was finally complete. Carlisle sat by her side, Esme standing next to the two.

I stood off to the side of the room, unsure of how Rosalie would accept this. She appeared to be very vain, at least from her thoughts. She wanted wealth and luxuries rather than a loving family. How on earth could someone wish for that?

I had been so close to gaining a loving, caring wife, who was more than I could possibly ask for in gold, silver, jewels, or paintings. But she was taken from me so suddenly, and now I lived in an environment in which luxuries were abundant, and my love gone from my sight.

Carlisle softly explained to Rosalie what she had become, and Rosalie believed him and accepted it without any tantrums. Esme held a hand mirror for Rosalie to gaze into. Rosalie was shocked by her appearance.

There was the change in eye color, a noticeable change that surprised everyone, and inspired fear in all. But then there was the beauty enhancement that accompanied the change. Rosalie's already blonde, shiny hair shone with a new degree of luster. Her pale features were more angular, and certainly beautiful to some. Though my Bella would always be the most beautiful woman I had seen.

Rosalie found a sense of pride in her looks, smiling at her face in the mirror.

Carlisle and Esme left her to her thoughts, and I sat down next to her.

"I know what happened to you, with Royce, and I am truly sorry. Though we think completely opposite thoughts, and our priorities are also opposites, I hope you'll accept my sincerest apologies for what has happened," I stated calmly, hoping to dissuade her of how she viewed me at the moment: cruel and shallow. I truly wasn't, it is just that this whole event triggered unpleasant memories…

I growled softly at hearing Carlisle's thoughts. _I hear Edward and Rosalie talking. This may be the when Edward finally moves on from Isabella. Her death was such a shame. She was a truly kind person. I just don't want to witness Edward moping around any longer…it's been too long seeing him in such misery._

Rosalie looked up from the mirror, shocked at my words. _So he can be nice. Never would have guessed_. "Thank you, Edward."

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder nonchalantly in what was apparently supposed to be alluring. "How do you know that Royce did it?"

I sighed, "Some of us have powers, extra abilities of sorts. I can read minds, and that is how I knew what happened to you in the street. May I repeat how sorry I am? No one should be put through that."

She looked at me sadly. "I accept."

Carlisle reentered the room, offering to take Rosalie on her first hunt. Rosalie declined, saying she'd like some time to herself.

I saw in her mind what she planned on doing with her time: the murders of those who wronged her, who gave her this life. I found no reason to alert Carlisle, for if I had the chance to kill those people who hurt Bella, I would do so in an instant.

Carlisle agreed to her request, and went to hunt with Esme.

I sat at the piano, playing a melody more natural than breathing to me. Bella's lullaby, the song I had played for her over fifteen years ago.

Rosalie returned from her task a few hours later, dressed in a bloody wedding dress. I raised my eyebrows at her choice of attire, but said nothing as I saw the replay of events in her mind.

At least those vile excuse for men got what they deserved.

Rosalie sat next to me on the piano bench, listening to my continuous playing. "What is that?" She asked softly.

I stopped the tune and looked at her. "This is a song I created in memory of someone I knew."

She looked down sadly. "Oh. It's beautiful, Edward."

I thanked her, and continued to play. My eyes focused on the keys, eager to rid them of yet another wedding dress that Bella would not be in.

Rosalie's thoughts were opposite of the calm demeanor she held as she sat next to me. _Why won't he compliment me? When I was human, he wouldn't compliment me either. Am I not pretty? I thought I was beautiful the last time I checked… This is a first! Why doesn't he see me as the other men do?_ She questioned.

I got up from the piano bench, closing the cover over the polished keys. "Rosalie, do not take this personally. I do think you are beautiful, I am simply not attracted to you, nor will I ever be," I stated, wincing slightly at the choice of words, yet I had no other option. No ways to say that in a softer manner came to me in that instant, so I had to stay with reality.

She nodded sadly and continued sitting on the bench. I sighed and walked up the stairs, to my room.

I played some of Gershwin's greatest works on a record as I let my thoughts wander.

------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, Rosalie is now in the picture, Bella is managing her school, effictively blending into society, but both she and Edward are still mopey. Carlisle and Esme are married...and that pretty much sums up this chapter!

The italicized quotes in Edward's POV were from Eclipse, Chapter 7 pages 161- 162.

Um, this chapter's title is a song (shocker) made in 1932ish (*non sarcastic* shocker). It kind of puts you into the era, I think, and it also has a lot to due with the attitude of this chapter.

Oh, and the songs of this chapter (the extra songs I'm listening to currently) is "Last Night", by Carolina Liar, and "Until I Die", by Ben Kweller.

The random song would have to be...Rock Me Amadeus, by Falco. It's weird- I've listened to this song on the radio like every morning this week on my way to class after not hearing it for years...

I changed Bella to having no job, seeing as it is the worst part of the depression and I really wasn't paying too much attention. I hope this helps more, at least to get the era right. Sorry about that!

Thank you for reading, and please review!


	20. Blue Moon

**Blue Moon**

**BPOV**

I ran through the forest, right after finishing a hunt. I hummed "Blue Moon", as I approached my car. The ballad that I had heard a few weeks ago was quite catchy. I continued singing to myself as I drove down the road to get to my house.

I was currently a freshman at Dartmouth University, starting my quest to gain my first bachelor's degree. I chose to major in literature, seeing as I enjoyed reading and writing. Though, I took only later classes, so that I could attend as much as possible, regardless of the day's sunny weather.

I drove down the streets of New Hampshire, my car creating splashes as it drove through puddles. I relished in the speed this car provided; I had sold my Ford and purchased a Mercedes, opting for a nicer car over a nicer home. I also held a well-paying job as a waitress at one of the nicer restaurants in the area; my tips were very large. I internally thanked whatever forced the economy to begin to recover. I had no idea what caused it, as I kept out of human politics as much as I could.

I parked in the driveway of my house, staring proudly at the one-story brick house. There were few trees around my house, a large lawn surrounding all sides of it.

My house was two miles from the main stretch of highway, no other houses within a ten-mile radius. This was perfect for me, because I could stay at home on the sunny days, calling in 'sick' for my job.

I sighed as I entered the house, my hand holding my ring out of habit, which after seventeen years still hung on the necklace.

If vampires or sickness did not exist, I would have been thirty-four, as would Edward, and we would have children in their early teenage years, attending school. Edward would have had a steady job, and I would have stayed at home to care for the children, a decision we would have both agreed on.

We would have visited his parents every so often, sharing our current events with them as their grand children discussed what they have learned in school, and what activities they were participating in.

I groaned, pulling out my assignments from school, getting ahead on a paper that was due.

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

**EPOV**

Carlisle, Esme, and I were at the dining table, discussing Rosalie, who was on a hunt.

"I think she's coming along nicely. She seems to have adapted fairly well," Esme spoke, her mind repeating what she voiced.

Carlisle nodded. "She hasn't had an ounce of human blood yet; perhaps she could begin schooling with Edward upon our next move."

I groaned, loathing that idea. _What's wrong, son?_ Carlisle asked.

"Rosalie and I haven't been on the greatest terms; you know that. She won't stop trying to gain my affections. She's almost worse than Tanya."

Carlisle sighed. "You know she's just unsure of why you won't express any interest. She loves you like a brother, the same sisterly love you hold for her."

Esme agreed, holding Carlisle's hand, and looking at me understandingly. "Edward, dear, you know how she was like as a human. She just isn't used to someone not falling for her."

I sighed, understanding their point all too well. When she was human, I had to suffer the minds of young men, filled with lust for Rosalie.

Suddenly, I smelt a faint hint of human blood, and it was coming…closer? It was approaching our house all to quickly.

Soon enough, I heard thoughts. The first person I heard was a panicked Rosalie. _O__h, God. Hold your breath, Rosalie! I have to save him; maybe Carlisle could do it._

The second voice was one I had never heard of, a man's barely coherent thoughts. _She must be an angel. But why am I still in pain? Where is the angel taking me?_

I sighed. "Carlisle, Rosalie has a new friend. Get ready to change him- she seems attached to him."

Carlisle looked at me shocked. Immediately, he cleared off the table, and prepared himself for what was to come.

Rosalie entered the house, holding her breath and a very muscular man who was suffering from major blood loss. She placed the body on the table, and quickly said, "You have to change him, Carlisle." I held my breath, Esme doing so also. We didn't want to take any chances.

Carlisle glanced at her pleading face and leaned down towards the body. He placed his mouth on his major pulse points, his wrists, ankles, and neck, biting the skin.

He pulled back, rubbing his mouth off with the back of his hand. The young man began to writhe in pain, the fire that spread through his veins much more torturous than his initial injuries.

Rosalie's eyes were turning a deep black. "You have to…excuse me. I need to….I need to hunt," she said softly_. Ah, it smells so good! Wait- Rosalie. You can't hurt him. Remember Vera's baby? You wouldn't hurt him, would you? But it smells-_

She ran out of the house, her internal battle continuing as she sprinted to the forest.

I returned my attention to the large man who was struggling on the table. Esme watched with a sad expression, while Carlisle looked just as pained. Did Rosalie mention who he was or how he died?

I shook my head at my father figure's question, going to my room.

Three days later, the transformation was complete. Rosalie had returned on the second day, remaining by the man's side.

She had mentioned in her thoughts that a bear attacked the man during one of his hunts.

The man sat up from his reclined position on the couch; Carlisle moved him in the middle of his transformation from the table to the couch. His thoughts were filled with confusion. _Who are they? Are they angels? Is this heaven?_

Carlisle sat down next to the man, asking softly, "What is your name?"

The man looked at Carlisle, still in a daze. "Emmett McCarty."

Carlisle smiled kindly to Emmett. "Hello, Emmett. My name is Carlisle, and this is my family. This is Esme, Edward, and Rosalie," he gestured to each of us as he said our names.

Her name is Rosalie…"Hello…" Emmett said softly to our group. "What happened to me?"

Ah, the inevitable question. No one feels a sense of relief when the pain ends, only a burning curiosity. "You are a vampire, as is my family. We choose to drink animal blood instead of human blood, to make us seem more…normal. We cannot sleep, we have immense strength and speed, and some of us have extra abilities," Carlisle looked at me, his hand gesturing to me once more. "Edward here can read minds."

Emmett's gaze showed that he was still in shock. _Vampires? Aren't those just stories? I guess it's okay, I would have been dead otherwise. And Rosalie is also a vampire- I wonder if she's with Edward._

I shook my head in a slight state of disgust. "No, Emmett. We aren't…"

Emmett nodded, and then a smile lit his face._ I get to be with the angel!_

I stifled a laugh, and was about to head up to my room. _Son, I think it best that you assist me in helping Emmett hunt. He seems as though he will have a lot more strength than Esme or Rosalie…_

I nodded, and returned back to the group.

"So, Emmett, do you want to stay with our family?" Carlisle asked kindly.

Emmett nodded, looking at Rosalie. Rosalie grinned at him, giggling slightly. _That's a relief. I want to get to know him..._

"Let's go ahead and hunt," I suggested, wanting to get this over with. Carlisle agreed, and Emmett and Carlisle followed me as we ran into the forest.

When we stopped, we were in the middle of a group of trees. "Alright, Emmett. Let your instincts guide you towards your prey. It may feel unnatural at first, and your first kill will be your hardest," Carlisle instructed, and Emmett nodded, understanding the helpful tips for hunting.

Emmett looked around awkwardly at the surroundings into a gentle breeze carried the scent of a bear to us. Immediately, Emmett rushed after the scent, Carlisle and I quick behind him.

Emmett tackled two large, black bears, hovering over the drained bodies within seconds. As I approached him, he growled in warning. I paused, catching Carlisle's gaze. He nodded, and we held Emmett against the ground.

"Emmett, it's alright. You know us, Carlisle and Edward," he said cautiously, teaching Emmett how to control his inner monster.

Emmett's struggling softened until he was barely fighting against us. With a final look into our eyes with his large, fierce red ones, he sighed, surrendering. He looked at the dead bear bodies and began to laugh.

"That's what you get for trying to kill Emmett," he muttered to the carcasses teasingly. I laughed with him at the slight irony of the situation, Carlisle following suit.

We helped Emmett up and we stood there in an amiable silence.

"So, how was your first kill?" I asked.

Emmett looked at me excitedly. _Amazing. I was like a beast out there, and so fast! It happened so swiftly- can I try again?_

I laughed and nodded as I told Carlisle what he was doing as he ran away from us. We followed the muscular vampire further into the trees, monitoring his hunts, making sure no human was hurt.

All the while, Emmett's thoughts drifted back to Rosalie, his "angel". It pained me to hear of this, for that was exactly how I thought of Bella when we first met. I was still supportive, though, of the love that the Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be building very quickly for each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: This song / chapter title is for Rosalie and Emmett....Not Edward or Bella. Sorry. But it IS from this time...so that's cool.**

**Where to begin? Um, last chapter, which took place in 1933, had a bit of confusion. I had this drawn out speech about why I wrote what I did, and included some sources, but then thought: "who the hell cares what I think? These guys are the readers, so they should have a say..." So, congrats! You got me to edit last chapter (slightly) and change how the beginning of this chapter was going to go.**

**So, I am putting this up on Thanksgiving, so for those of you who celebrate this American version of this holiday by feasting on what would be our national bird (had Franklin gotten his way), Happy Thanksgiving! To every one else, have a great day!**

**And, once again, thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Endlessly

**Endlessly**

**EPOV**

I was running home with Emmett on my way back from a hunt. I took a deep breath of the air of up state New York and continued running. Emmett's thoughts, as they almost always were, were of Rosalie.

Unfortunately, these were images I had never wanted to know of, hear of, or be told of. Almost daily, a new image of Rosalie wearing either very little, or nothing at all, would flash in Emmett's mind.

The two had gotten married a year after Emmett's change, in 1936. This was also the year we moved to Hoquiam, an area in Washington.

In Hoquiam, we encountered strange creatures, shape shifters of sorts. They were Native Americans who had the ability to transform into large wolves. We had no idea what caused this genetic quirk, and Carlisle simply believes it is just that. A genetic quirk.

When we arrived in Hoquiam, we set out to hunt, but were cut off by three large wolves. Their minds were connected in a peculiar way; each wolf seemed to be able to communicate to the others through thoughts. The largest one, who I learned was Ephriam Black, spoke with an air of leadership. _Get off of our land, cold ones._

They knew what we were, though it was through a slightly inaccurate tribal story. It was still enough to startle myself. "Carlisle, they know what we are," I spoke softly.

Carlisle stepped forward. "I assure you, we do not act the way others of our kind do. We do not, by any means, hunt humans. We attempt to blend into society; I am a doctor."

_How can the cold one withstand the blood?_ Ephriam spoke. I relayed his thoughts to Carlisle.

He smiled. "I have discovered that I am all but immune to human blood. It took several years though."

Ephriam nodded his large, black snout. _We still do not want you on our land. I do not trust that you wont kill our tribesmen._

I nodded in understanding, and told Carlisle. _How can he know what we think?_

I gazed at the wolf, smiling. "I can read minds." The wolves nodded.

Carlisle took a quick look at our group, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and myself, before looking at the wolves. "We will not trespass on your land, if you do not come onto ours." _I do not trust these wolves, nor do I know enough about them, to let them near our home._

The wolves agreed through their thoughts. I nodded, and looked to the wolves. "If you'll excuse us, we need to finish hunting."

The wolves growled in their goodbye and ran away. Emmett swatted the air around his nose. "Man, those wolves smelled!"

I scrunched up my nose, agreeing that the stench was unpleasant. It smelled like a combination of several rancid scents.

I stopped reminiscing, having arrived back at our house. A small vampire with black hair and a tall vampire man with blonde hair were in my family's thoughts.

I ran into the house, finding these two vampires. They seemed to be mates, both through their close proximity and their loving thoughts for each other.

The small girl stood up, and smiled widely. "Hello, Edward. I'm Alice, and this is Jasper," she gestured to the man sitting on the couch, who was covered in scars that took the shape of teeth marks. "I hope you don't mind. Carlisle and Esme said I should make myself at home…"

She trailed off, her tone alerting me that something had changed. Carlisle's thoughts only added to this._ Sorry, Edward. We tried to be welcoming, but she felt that your room had the best view…_

Wait, _what? _Carlisle detected my curiosity. _Check out the garage._

I nodded slowly, and walked out of the house, sprinting to the garage. "What the-"

The garage door was open, revealing my shelves of records, couch, and my other belongings next to my car. I didn't know what to say what to think, what to do, even.

"Carlisle…." I shouted, about ready to let me short temper resurface itself.

Alice ran to my side, hugging me tightly. "We are going to be so close, Edward! I can see it! Thank you for not yelling at me!"

I stepped back, completely confused with the situation. She…_saw it_? I was about to ask what she "saw", when she smiled widely.

"That's right! I haven't told you yet! I can see the future through people's decisions," she said in her soft, high-pitched voice.

"That's…nice," I said, still unsure of how a simple hunting trip could confuse me so greatly. I could hear Emmett and Jasper on the lawn, fighting playfully. Jasper, I discovered through his thoughts, was a part of the vampire wars in the south. He was the perfect person to battle Emmett, who would not leave me alone about wrestling him.

"Yes, it is! And you can read minds! My husband can control emotions!" Alice said excitedly.

Carlisle arrived at the garage, an understanding look on his face. "Sorry, Edward. We could put you in the guest room." _It would be nice to actually use that room._

I laughed at his thoughts, agreeing that I could move there.

Alice helped me carry my belongings into the spare room. "I've seen how you'd react when you find this box," she gestured to a dusty shoebox that I carried carefully.

"I didn't look at it when I moved it, I promise," she said softly. Do you want to talk about what is in the box?

I sighed and shook my head. "It's too painful. I'm sorry," I said quietly.

_It's all right, Edward. I understand. I don't remember my past, so I don't know what would be worse: not remembering who you were, or being stuck with painful memories._

"Its not that I don't like to remember, it's just the ending of the memory that upsets me. I have to take the good with the bad, I suppose," I added.

_The bad just overpowers the good_, she thought sadly to herself. "All right, Eddie!" I growled softly at her nickname for me. "I'm going to get my husband. Sorry, again, for the whole stealing your room."

"No problem, Alice," I said, smiling. She nodded and ran out of the room,

When I heard her thoughts fade slightly, I sighed and looked at the dusty shoebox that sad on top of a pile of records.

While still watching the box, I placed a record onto the turntable, and walked back to the box.

The soft piano from Clair De Lune filled the air as I held the box. My hand carefully removed the top of the box as the arpeggios of the song continued softly.

I took a shaky breath as I looked at the contents of the box.

A picture of Bella and myself sat in a small frame. I stared at my human self, holding my other half.

Bella was smiling widely, turned slightly towards me, as I smiled down at her, also turned towards her. We were truly happy; we had no real worries about life. We assumed it would all work out.

My finger lightly brushed off the dust that began to collect. I began to sob silently, with no tears. I had always known that she was the only girl for me. We had such a deep connection, where I felt that I had to be with her, like a pull, after meeting her.

We had shared a few months together, which I would never forget, before she passed on. I still, after thirty-two years of being this monster, relied on Bella's memory to keep me on this diet.

I did not want to be any worse than I had to be.

I continued sobbing in my room, listening to Romantic music, like Chopin and Debussy, as I remembered Bella.

I softly heard Alice ask if I needed to be checked on, if I needed to discuss anything with the family. Carlisle and Esme, the only two who knew of Isabella, and Esme had only a vague sense of her, quieted her.

"It's been years; it's best if you don't disturb him when this happens," Carlisle said sadly. _Come downstairs when you are ready, son._

Rosalie and Emmett were just as clueless as Alice and Jasper, though I had a vague notion that Alice would discover whom I was grieving over with her ability. I would have to make her promise she wouldn't tell; I didn't want the whole family putting a name or face to who I mourned, adding to the pity they would no doubt feel.

I put the picture away, placing it back n the shoebox. I put the shoebox in the side table, in a small cabinet that it held.

I let the record continue playing as I lay on the couch of the guest room, thinking of Bella.

**Learn To Fly**

**BPOV**

I sniffed the fresh air of Alaska and followed the scent of a vampire. A month ago, I ran into my second nomad, another human drinker, who informed me of a coven who had the same lifestyle as myself.

I decided to find this coven out of curiosity. Perhaps they could share secrets of this lifestyle, information of vampires, and help me fully understand what I was.

I had only my observations from thirty-two years ago to guide me as to what I was, and how I should live. The nomads gave no information away, just as clueless as I was in most aspects. The only thing they had told me was who the Volturi were. Maybe there were some other things I should know about vampires.

The scent grew stronger with every step I took, more vampire's scents appearing as I ran.

I followed the scent through the trees, finally arriving at a large house. It was positioned in a clearing in the trees, no humans around for miles.

I walked up to the front door, my hand raised in a fist to knock on the door. As I was about to knock, the door opened, revealing a beautiful vampire.

She had long, strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were bright gold, her face a mask of kindness. "Hello. May we help you?"

I nodded and stepped into the house as she gestured for me to come in. "I've been a vampire for a few decades now, and want to know about this lifestyle."

She looked at me curiously. "No one has told you? Did you have a creator to guide you?"

I shook my head softly. "I have only my knowledge of myself to lead me."

"Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazer," she said softly. Four other vampires sat on the couches of the living room, and I sat down as well. "How did you switch to this lifestyle?"

I shrugged. "It seemed like the right thing to do. I don't want to be a monster…"

The vampire who I had been talking to gasped. "I don't think I have ever heard of anyone who has made that choice, other than Carlisle…"

The man, who I think was Eleazer, smiled, "Of course Carlisle thought of that! He's the kindest vampire you'll ever meet, Tanya!"

I looked at them curiously. "Carlisle?" I had met only one Carlisle in all of my existence: the blond haired doctor with golden eyes. Could he have been a vampire? It made sense, but how did he work in a hospital?

Tanya looked at me kindly. "Carlisle is a vampire of about three hundred years. He decided as soon as he was created to eat only animals. He helped sway us of this lifestyle."

One of the women vampires, the one with red hair that was slightly shorter than the others, smiled. "He has amazing control with his bloodlust. He is a doctor for the humans."

I looked at them, shocked at this revelation. "Carlisle was a doctor?" All of the vampires nodded.

"Had he ever been a doctor in Chicago?" I asked, excited now.

Another vampire woman with black hair nodded. "He worked there until 1918."

I gasped. How could I not have made this connection? "Do you know where he lives? I'd like to talk to him in person…"

Tanya looked thoughtful. "I think he moved to New York a few years ago. Which means, they will be moving again fairly soon… He doesn't stay in one place for more than a certain number of years. I think they might head to Prince Rupert, in Canada."

I thanked her, and stood up, eager to get to Carlisle. Maybe he had cared for Edward when he got sick. Though, I couldn't even be sure if he would recognize me, remember me, or care about me.

The vampires stood up. "You're leaving already?"

I nodded. "I need to get to him as soon as I can."

Tanya looked shocked. "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry! I haven't even introduced you to us formally! And here we are, all ready to say goodbye. I'm Tanya, this is Irina," she gestured to a vampire with long blonde hair.

"I'm Kate," the vampire with the red hair said softly.

"Carmen," the woman with long black hair said, smiling warmly at me.

"Eleazer," the man said, his face looked calculating.

"Very nice to meet all of you. I'm Isabella Masen," I said softly, still using Edward's last name, both out of habit and out of sadness.

"Isabella, do you know of extra abilities that some vampires have?" Eleazer said.

I shook my head, and he looked surprised. "You haven't noticed anything strange when seeing other vampires?" I muttered a 'no' quietly.

"My talent is to see the powers of other vampires. I think you have an extra ability. I know of vampires who can read minds, control emotions, see the future, inflict pain, and many other types of powers. I believe you have a shield of sorts that can protect your mind from pain or being invaded," the man said.

I gasped. _Me?_ A _shield_? "Do all vampires have extra powers?"

Eleazer shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't know how your shield would work. Carlisle's coven has a mind reader. You could work with him on your ability. That way you won't be hurt when you are testing your shield."

He eyed Kate. "Kate could help you, but it would cause pain…"

"No thank you," I said softly, not wanting to endure any pain. "I should get going to see Carlisle. To talk to him, and to have the mind reader assist me with my power."

They nodded. "I hope to see you again," I said quietly.

Tanya smiled. "See you later, Isabella. Good luck finding Carlisle," she said sincerely.

With another smile at the kind coven, I left their house and began to find Carlisle. My hand held my ring out of habit while, for the first time in many years, I was eager for the future.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: So, Bella is going to see Carlisle, Alice and Jasper are now with Carlisle. I was literally gnawing off my lip in anticipation as I typed this chapter, squealing and getting REALLY into the story. Like, insanely into the story. Even though I write the dang thing, I still find myself yelling at the screen.... *shifty eyes*. **

**Oh, and for those of you who were too lazy to do the moth to discover the year, it is 1950. (1918+32=1950, if you are interested in how I got that. Yup.)**

**Sadly, I could think of no songs from 1950 that would work as the chapter title, so you get Muse and Foo Fighters. **

**Lets see: My random song would have to be "I'll Make a man out of You", from the movie Mulan (babysitting gets these songs in my head.) and the song on my playlist is....Muscle Museum by Muse, and just for the heck of it, I'll give you another: Change Your Mind, by the Killers. (In honor of their new album) **

**So, I am deciding to make this story longer than it was going to be (but don't worry your pretty little heads; it won't be dragged out, nor will it become repetitive.)**

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!**


	22. Starlight

**Starlight**

**BPOV**

I sat in the waiting room of a hospital silently, with a few sick people waiting around me.

After several weeks of research, I discovered which hospital Carlisle was working at, and I decided to catch him at work. That way I wouldn't intrude on his family.

A nurse looked at me kindly, catching my gaze. I smiled back, and patiently waited for the doctor. As far as any of these people knew, I was here to check up on my headaches.

Magazines were spread out on the table in front of me, smelling very odd. In fact, the whole hospital had that sanitized smell that mixed with the stench of sickness. It was an unnerving scent. I examined the people around me. There was a mother with her sick child, who had a runny nose and bloodshot eyes. An older man was coughing into his handkerchief, his cane propped by his chair.

There was also a couple. A young woman sat with her hand on her stomach, her husband, by the looks of their ring fingers, also had his hand on her stomach, his other hand holding hers gently.

The woman's face lit up, and the man looked shocked. The woman whispered, "Did you feel that, Steven? That was our baby!"

The man nodded, his mouth twisted into a smile, his eyes still shocked.

I sighed, turning away from the couple that was experiencing the miracles of life. The scent of a vampire came closer to the waiting room, footsteps echoing down the white halls.

My heart would have been racing, had I been a human. The footsteps continued to travel down the hallway, the clicking of the shoes against the floor becoming louder with every step.

"All right, Ms. Masen? You're next," a musical voice said from around the corner. With one last footstep, the doctor came into view, entering the waiting room.

I stood up carefully. "Hello, Dr. Cullen."

The doctor looked up from his charts, his golden eyes scanning the waiting room. When he saw me, he gasped, as if seeing a ghost. I smiled softly, because, in a way, he was.

Though I held some similarity to myself as a human, most of my features were changed slightly, so that I looked different than how I looked as a human.

"…Isabella?" He said so softly, I barely heard him. The sick people around us were too lost in their symptoms to notice our exchange.

I nodded and walked to his side. "Shall we?"

He nodded and we walked down the hallway, towards his office. The moment we entered the office, he rushed to sit down in one of the chairs. I sat in the other one that faced him.

The doctor looked exactly the same. The only difference would be the clothing that he wore, in comparison to the clothing he wore in Chicago.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked softly, still not trusting his eyes.

I smiled widely. "It's me, Carlisle."

He pulled me into a hug, which I gratefully accepted. He had always been so kind to me when I was human, and to Edward's family.

He pulled back, staring at me, his shock renewed. "Your eyes are golden?"

I nodded, "I was turned into a vampire when I arrived in Dallas. The woman who changed me left, and I discovered what I was on my own. I killed some cattle, and then a person, before realizing the implications of what I was. I didn't want to…be any more of a monster than I was. You understand that, right?"

He nodded, leaning forward slightly. "What happened next?"

I sighed, taking a shaky breath. "I returned to Chicago after making sure I was completely satisfied in my thirst. I didn't want to take any chances…I just had to see him."

I'm sure Carlisle didn't need me to say who 'he' was; whenever I saw him, I was with my other half.

Carlisle looked up sadly, before smiling slightly. "I think we better head back to my home. I have something of yours from Chicago."

I looked at him curiously. "Really?" He nodded, his smile growing. "Are you sure I won't be intruding…"

Carlisle continued grinning. "I'm positive that you won't be intruding. I'll tell the nurse there was an emergency; there were no patients there that the nurses couldn't handle."

I nodded, and walked to the entrance of the hospital, Carlisle joining me after a minute or so.

He gazed at me quickly, "Did you run here?"

I nodded swiftly. He gestured for me to get into his car, which we stood by.

We drove in silence, Carlisle simply smiling, as if he had a secret he couldn't tell. I was simply excited that I had found Carlisle. He could help me, and answer all of my questions.

We pulled into the driveway of a mansion, a few other cars crowding the driveway. Carlisle looked as if he was concentrating on something, like he was solving a trig proof or thinking of the answer to a riddle.

I got out of the car, and walked behind Carlisle as we approached the house. He opened the door, saying "hello" into the empty entrance way.

We entered the living room, Carlisle gesturing for me to sit down. I sat on a couch that seemed years old, but kept in fabulous condition. He sat on a couch opposite me, a woman entering and sitting next to him. She looked at me curiously.

"Who are you, dear?" The woman said, holding Carlisle's hand. Funny, I didn't remember Carlisle having a girlfriend or wife. One glance at his hand signaled that he was, in fact, married.

Carlisle whispered to her, "Let's wait until every one is here, Esme."

She nodded, and looked at Carlisle.

Two more women entered the room, two men following. One girl had long blonde hair, and she sat next to the large, muscular man. They appeared to be mates.

The other woman, who was very tiny, sat next to a tall blonde haired man, the man kissing her spiky black hair gently. They also seemed to be mates.

Footsteps came from the upstairs, echoing ominously. Those of us in the living room were in complete silence, waiting for the other person to come downstairs.

The footsteps continued their journey, heading down the stairs. A scent wafted down to the living room, which I found very inviting.

At last, the person came into view from the bottom of the stairs. His ducked head covered the man's face. His hair was a very familiar shade….

He looked up at the living room, and when he met my gaze, we both gasped.

His familiar velvety voice was more alluring than ever, and his eyes burned with intensity.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

I stood up, and stared at the vampire in front of me. It couldn't be…could it? Edward was _dead._

He took a cautious step towards me, his eyes never leaving my face. I pulled slightly on my ring, a nervous habit I had developed years ago.

He saw my ring and his eyes widened. He hurried to close the space between us and captured me in a kiss.

My hands held his hair, pulling him closer to me. He held my waist, as if I would vanish if he let go. It was one of the most passionate kisses I had ever experienced.

He pulled back, grinning widely at me. "I missed you, Bella."

I smiled in return. "I missed you, Edward."

We kissed once more, this kiss much briefer than the previous one. When we pulled back, we looked at the curious and shocked faces of the blonde man, the large man, and the blonde woman, and the joyful faces of Esme, Carlisle, and the black haired woman.

"Um, Edward, man. Who is she?" The large man said, staring at me oddly.

Edward smiled, holding his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead. "Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Alice," he spoke quietly, gesturing at each family member as he said their names, "this is Isabella Swan."

I smiled. "I prefer to go by Bella Masen; it's what I've gone by for the past…" I counted silently in my head, "thirty three years."

Edward's answering smile was so brilliant; I simply had to kiss him once more.

--------------------------------

**AN: So I had to come back and edit this; I was taken hostage by a certain someone who shan't be mentioned to the public to see twilight for the fourth time...**

**Anyhoo, I wanted to add a comment: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited I was squealing to myself with a wide smile as I typed this.**

**I worked hard kind of incorporating a few elements; the ring was a huge one that I wanted to tie it all together.**

**Um, I wanted her to see Carlisle first, so Edward would be even more of a surprise, and I didn't want them to meet in school or anything; It wouldn't have fit the story too well...**

**There WILL be a lot more to come, expect it out maybe early next week, either sunday or monday... **

**I really appreciate the reviews y'all give me; they make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, like when Edward first came on screen in the movie... :P**

**Is there anything else??? :/ **

**Um, oh! Songs (for my entertainment. I don't know if any of you care; I think only one person actually replied that they gave a crap, and they were proud of that, which (by the way) thank you!)**

**Playlist songs: Phantom Limb by the Shins**

** Loser by Beck**

**Random song: (these are always tough for me to choose) Walk Like a man by Franki Valli and the Four Seasons. (oh, and watch Heart and Souls with Robert Downey Jr. It features this song, and it is SUCH a good movie!)**

**That's all I can think of at the moment. Thank you so much for continuing to read, you don't even know how thankful I am! And please let me know what you think! **


	23. Love Will Keep Us Alive

Before you begin: This takes place starting at the beginning of the last chapter. It's like Edward's version, but it extends slightly on...

**Love Will Keep Us Alive**

**EPOV**

I was in my room, reading Emma. The book was now decades old, having been given to me by policemen. It was inside a bag that also contained a pocket watch, among other items, that was found in a Dallas alley.

It was found next to the puddle of blood that seeped onto the ground; the blood of my Bella.

I turned the browning pages, reading the words of Jane Austen, while a soft melody played in the background. I was too focused on the book to actually place a name to the tune. I had simply put a record onto the turntable, not caring what it was. It could have been Gene Krupa, for all I knew, but this melody contained no extravagant drum solos.

I sighed, turning yet another page of the thick novel, continuing my quest to discover which matchmaking Emma would strive to complete next. I honestly found no will to finish the book, except for the fact that Bella had read it, and enjoyed it very much.

I heard the thoughts of Carlisle as he pulled up to the house. His scent was slightly contaminated by another scent, the warm, flower like smell of another vampire. The other smell was very strong, and nearly pulled me to the front door to discover the source of the scent.

The door opened, and I heard Carlisle say "hello", knowing everyone in the house could hear his soft voice. His thoughts were blocked, and I questioned why.

He was imagining a long surgical procedure he had learned decades ago, a very primitive procedure that hasn't been used in years.

I heard the quiet footsteps of my family head down to the living room, where Carlisle's thoughts were coming from.

I sighed, placing a small, worn out ribbon that I found inside the cover of the book, on my current place, before closing the dusty novel. I gently cast the book aside and stood up from my reclined position on the couch, turning off the record in the process.

I trudged down the hall, and began my descent down the stairs. I had found this life to be very monotonous, and found little reason to hurry to the room where my family sat.

I didn't find any reason to listen to their thoughts, for I would no doubt hear them said out loud in mere moments.

My hand gently hovered slightly over the railing as I descended down the stairs. I breathed in deeply, discovering that the smell was stronger down here. Another quick inhale alerted me that the scent was indeed floral, and very sweet. It was quite dizzying.

I finally stepped off of the last stair, my head still bent down, looking at my shoes. I sighed and raised my head, staring at the vampires in the sitting area.

There was Carlisle and Esme, who sat with their backs to me, Rosalie and Emmett, who were staring inquisitorially at the girl who sat staring at me. I glanced over her, looking at Alice and Jasper; Alice had a tight smirk on her face, her thoughts also blocked.

I returned my gaze to the girl on the couch that faced me. I stepped towards her unthinkingly. Her long, wavy brown hair, her porcelain skin, her luscious curves, it was all very familiar. Everything about her drew me in.

Without thinking, I uttered a word I hadn't said out loud in several years. "Bella?"

Her golden eyes were widened at the sight of me as she breathed "Edward?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. This woman knew my name, and looked strikingly similar to Bella, but- Bella was dead! I had grieved her for years upon years.

I continued walking towards her, taking careful steps. I calculated the chances of her actually being Bella. I glanced at her eyes, then at her hand, which was pulling on a necklace.

I gasped. The necklace was composed of a delicate chain and the very ring I had purchased for my Bella over thirty years ago. Her hand held the ring, twisting it around her finger, the chain twisting as well.

That's when I knew.

I sprinted to her side; she was now standing as she watched me. I captured her in a kiss. I expressed years of unfaltering love in that moment, and I knew I would be crying if I were human. I had no doubt she would be as well.

She responded just as passionately, her lips echoing our love that had withstood years of loss, grief, and misery. My left hand pulled her closer to me, as my right hand held her upper back. I needed her as close as possible at that moment; to know she was really here.

Her hands threaded their way into my hair, something I hadn't felt in decades. I groaned at the pleasure of the moment. She echoes my moan, and I smiled.

I pulled away from the passionate moment, grinning at the beauty before me. "I missed you, Bella."

She smiled widely in response. "I missed you, Edward."

I kissed her once more, this one sweeter and briefer than the previous one.

Bella stepped away slightly, looking at the faces of my family.

Alice was grinning. _I knew this would happen, but oh, no! Dear Eddie was too caught up in his mourning to realize it._

Jasper was shocked. _Edward? Who is that?_

Rosalie appeared to be shocked as well, but her mind was a different story. _Who is she? So__ she's__ good enough for dear Edward?_

I rolled my eyes at my sister. Esme was filled with joy. _This must be her! Oh I am so happy for you both, Edward!_

Carlisle was very happy as well. _I am so thrilled! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her in the hospital._

Emmett, of course, had the loudest thoughts. _Way to go Eddie! _

I glared at him, but he decided to voice his thoughts. I was glad it was more polite than his thoughts. "Um, Edward, man. Who is she?" He glanced at Bella, eager to know this girl.

I grinned widely, pulling Bella closer to me. "Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Alice," I said softly to those who didn't know Bella while I gestured to each so Bella would know who was who, "This is Isabella Swan."

Bella shifted under my arm, smiling, "I prefer to go by Bella Masen; it's what I've gone by for the past…" She looked thoughtful, so I decided to read her thoughts. It was then that I discovered that I couldn't hear a single thought of hers. "Thirty three years."

I completely forgot about trying to read her thoughts as I realized she used my human last name, the name she would have received when we got married.

Bella glanced at me quickly before kissing me once more.

I smiled at her when we finished our kiss. "Masen?" I questioned, unable to wipe the crooked grin off my face.

Bella gazed at me, nodding excitedly. "Of course! Shall I tell my story for you?"

I agreed, along with everyone in the room. I put my arm around her waist, needing to keep her as close as possible, while her eyes drifted to the past.

She cleared her throat and began to speak in her sweet, yet soft, voice. "I was in Dallas, and had just gotten off of the train. I had no meals on the train, for the man across from me had taken my food. I paid little attention to that, and decided to simply get something when I arrived in the city.

"I recall straying from the crowd of people to find a restaurant or any place that would have food. I was very hungry…

"So I walked away from the people, into the rainy Dallas streets. I discovered a woman standing under a streetlight to the side of the street. I walked to her, hopeful because she might be able to point me to a decent place to get food. She was nice; she said she could lead me there.

"She led me down an alley, the rain pouring down on us. When we were far along the dark area, she pounced on me with such force that I landed on the ground. She turned and faced me with large red eyes…"

Rosalie shifted slightly at the thought of the dark alley; it was a scene she knew all too well, though her troubles were much different than Bella's.

She shivered, and I pulled her closer, kissing her head. "It's alright, Bella."

She sighed and continued her story. "I woke up after the long period of pain on a field. It was overcast, and cows were nearby. I was so thirsty; I killed several cattle in those first few moments and discovered what I had become.

"I then smelt such an inviting scent, that was so addicting! I had to have it… That was when I killed my first, and only human. When I looked at the body of the farmer boy, I realized I was a monster and made myself drink only the blood of animals. The cows seemed adequate enough for my survival.

"I gained some money and began my journey back to Chicago. I really needed to see you, Edward. I needed to simply make sure you were okay. I felt I was strong enough, and fed nearly constantly on my way to Illinois, so I thought I would be okay.

"I arrived at the city, holding my breath the entire time. No one was at your house…" she paused, taking a deep breath. I was in shock. She had gone to see me?

I could hear Jasper's disbelieving thoughts. _You're shocked she would come to see you? She is completely crazy about you! You two have so much love radiating from you right now; I don't think I can take it… _

I rubbed her back reassuringly. She smiled at me, but then grimaced, as she continued her tale. "I went to the hospital next. I remember thinking that you might be volunteering; I didn't want to think of the possibility that you had gotten sick. But, my fears were confirmed, and you and your mother were listed as 'deceased'. I didn't even think to check with the family doctor. It would have saved me years…"

She smiled at Carlisle briefly, and then turned to me, speaking only to me now, even though the rest of the family was listening. "I went to the cemetery. I still didn't believe it. I saw my grave first," she paused and I looked down, completely sobered by the image of Bella's funeral. "Then I saw your grave next to mine."

She winced at the memory, and I cringed at the image of Bella realizing I was dead.

A wave of depression spread out in the room, everyone in the room feeling a small percentage of the pain Bella and I had shared. She took a shaky breath. "I was completely beside myself, but somehow managed the pain well enough to realize I needed a plan. I went to my house, taking some belongings, and I went back to your house, Edward, and took a few things. I actually have the money to pay you back, interest included. And I have your shirt…" She trailed off, ducking her head slightly.

I lifted her head up with my hand and kissed her softly. "I love you," I reminded her. She smiled, and sighed.

_Aw! You guys are so cute!_ Alice thought.

She glanced at the others in the room and continued. "I decided to head west. I isolated myself so I couldn't harm anyone. I slowly reentered society, acting as a student, also maintaining jobs on the side to support myself. I always used the last name of 'Masen'. I couldn't bring myself to have it any other way. I so desperately wanted to be your wife, as I should have been, and I needed every way to remember you that I could. I didn't want to lose the memory of you."

Esme sighed softly. _That is the sweetest thing, Edward!_ _Wait- she was your fiancé?_

I nodded softly. Bella glanced up at me, and I kissed her forehead. She smiled and continued her story. "After a couple decades, I ran into a nomad, who informed me of a coven who shared my diet.

"Out of curiosity, I decided to find these vampires. So I went to Denali. I didn't stay there for long at all; Carlisle's name came up in a discussion fairly quickly. It didn't take long for me to connect the dots…

"But before I left, Eleazer informed me I had an ability. He said I was some sort of shield, and should come here to train with your mind reader," she said, searching around the room for the mind reader.

I chuckled and whispered in her ear, "We'll train later."

She gasped and turned around, several questions in her eyes. "You're the mind reader?"

I smiled and nodded, before kissing her forehead. "Like I said, we'll train later."

She nodded and returned to her story. "So, the Denali coven mentioned you would be in this area. For a few weeks, I researched the area, looking for which hospital Carlisle was working at. They mentioned that also, that you worked as a doctor. That's what helped me figure it out," she said to Carlisle. He smiled back at her.

He addressed the whole family now. "I saw Isabella in the waiting room. I was startled by the sight of a vampire who knew my name and held such a similarity to the fiancé to Edward, who had passed away, leaving Edward to grieve endlessly, years ago. She was like a ghost, so similar to Isabella."

She looked at me, sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought you-"

I silenced her by placing my finger to her lips. "You didn't know, and it doesn't matter anymore. We are both alive, in a way."

She grinned and kissed me. I couldn't count the amount of kisses we had shared since I saw here sitting here. It was as if we both needed to make sure that the other was there, and that this wasn't a cruel joke, or our minds playing tricks on us. "I'm just upset that we both had to suffer these past years," she paused, glancing around the room. "So, what have you been up to these past thirty three years?"

I glanced at the rest of the people in the room, then back at Bella. "I think I'll let Carlisle tell the story."

She nodded, smiling at me, then looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle grinned at us and cleared his throat. "Well, before I begin, I need to compliment you, Isabella. Your control must be excellent! You discovered this diet on your own?"

Bella nodded, and leaned against me so that she was resting on my chest as we both sat on the couch. Her hand was placed in mine, an action I had missed terribly.

Carlisle leaned back slightly in shock. _Edward, I can't believe it! She must have brilliant self-control. She mentioned she had only killed one person…._

I nodded, signaling for him to begin the story. Carlisle grinned. "I guess I should give you a brief Cullen history, starting at the beginning. I'll leave out details; you have plenty of time to hear them from the actual people who will be mentioned."

Bella sifted her head around to look at the people in the room.

Carlisle smiled softly and began to tell our history.

----------------------------

**AN: So, how did you like it?**

**Um, please don't kill me, but I have some news. My 16th birthday is on Dec. 3rd, which is this wednesday, so I won't be able to update that night. Nor will I be able to update later on in the week, because I am going to New York to celebrate, and I have my license, so I will be busy driving around to random places with my friends. **

**So, I might be able to update early this week, but don't be surprised if you see no new chapter. I'm simply not going to have enough time!**

**Back to the story: I had to write the scene again in Edward's perspective. I needed another reason to squeal excitedly while I was writing. I'm sorry, I just love reuniting scenes! They make my happy. **

**Once again, sorry in advance for the delay in updates. But thank you so much for reading, and please review!**

**Since I'll be gone for a week or so, I'd love to return to find 20 reviews for this chapter! **

**Oh, I forgot. 'Love Will Keep Us Alive' is a song by the Eagles. It's nice, and fits this chapter nicely, in my opinion.**

**For your pleasure: Two of my current songs on my playlist: "My Eyes" by Travis, and "Tremble For My Beloved" by Collective Soul. (Though, I bet the majority of you have the last one, because it is on the Twilight Soundtrack...)**

**And a random song for your enjoyment: "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin**


	24. Unintended

**Unintended**

**EPOV**

**(from last chapter)**

_Carlisle smiled softly and began to tell our history._

**BPOV**

Carlisle began his tale with my departure from Chicago. "When Edward had heard you were missing and presumed dead," I felt Edward flinch slightly at my side, so I leaned against him and held his hand. We had been doing that a lot within the last few minutes, touching each other and holding hands, as if we had to make sure the other was there. "he wouldn't come out of his room, eat, or speak to anyone.

"I was called to the Mason's house by Elizabeth; she was extremely worried for her son. I talked to Edward, trying to help him move on, though I knew it would be difficult for him. I was at your funeral, Isabella, just as I was at Edward Sr.'s."

I vaguely remembered seeing a figure in the trees at the cemetery on the day of Edward's father's funeral. That was Carlisle?

Carlisle continued, "Edward caught the influenza after your funeral, and he remained strong for his mother. If it wasn't for her presence…"

I shuddered slightly at the thought of Elizabeth absent from Edward's side. I knew without a doubt he would have let the sickness overwhelm him.

"His mother caught the influenza, though, while taking care of Edward. She passed on, but her final request was for me to save Edward in any way I could. Edward and I moved away after his transformation, and I later met Esme," Carlisle smiled at the woman who sat next to him.

"I changed her, too, for she was close to death. Rosalie joined our family next, followed by her husband, Emmett. We moved to Washington and met some very peculiar creatures, then came here, where we met Alice and Jasper."

Alice stood up, grinning at me. "I'm so glad to meet you. I've seen you in my visions, but I'm glad I can finally know you."

This took me by surprise. "You saw me? How?"

Edward chuckled at my expression, which I was positive showed a complete appearance of shock. "She can see the future through decisions we make. She sees the possible outcomes of our choices. Her husband, Jasper, can control emotions."

"And you can read minds, except for mine?" I questioned, making sure I understood who held which ability. Edward smiled crookedly and nodded.

"Do you want to work on your shield?" He suggested, his eyes calculating.

I nodded vigorously, eager to be with Edward alone. He chuckled and took my hand as he stood up.

Edward turned to face his family. "Bella and I are going to go out…" He said as we began to walk towards the door. Everyone said their goodbyes, except for Alice who had a strange glint in her eyes.

Edward and I ran in silence, simply relishing the presence of each other, as he led me deeper into the woods. Our feet created a soft padding sound with every step that contained more power than the average pick-up truck.

We arrived in a small opening in the trees, a grassy region with a small stream that bordered part of the area. I sat in the grass, my fingers twisting in the long blades of grass. Edward sat next to me gracefully, holding my other hand gently, lovingly.

The stream bubbled gently, adding a soft melody to the sound of the wind rustling through the trees. This was the most at peace I had felt in a long time.

I felt Edward shift slightly, and I turned to face him. The moment I looked into his deep, golden eyes, I couldn't control my actions. Before I could register anything, we were kissing. The kiss was so much more passionate than any we had ever had, even the one we shared upon seeing each other for the first time today.

We pulled apart, Edward reclining slightly in the grass. I laid my head on his chest, a small action I had missed terribly in the last decades. There was nothing much to say, for words would spoil the perfect moment.

We could have discussed our past, the pain that came with the overwhelming grief of losing your other half. The future was another topic; what would we do now that we had found each other again? Are we still engaged? Would I live with the Cullens?

My thoughts were interrupted by the smooth, intoxicating voice of Edward. "I missed you terribly," he sighed, unable to say anything else.

I rolled over so that I was sitting up looking at him. "Not near as much as I missed you." I lowered my gaze to my lap, my hands twirling the familiar necklace I wore.

Edward stood up, and smiled down at me. Confused, I stood up as well, wondering what he was up to. His hand reached to touch the ring that hung off of the necklace, holding it carefully.

He hesitated slightly. "May I?" He said softly, his gaze intense, questioning yet loving.

I nodded, reaching around my neck to unclasp the chain. I handed the delicate jewelry to him, which he began to inspect.

A crooked grin flashed on his face and he then lowered himself onto one knee. He stared up at me with the same passionate gaze, his face adopting a look of seriousness and…nervousness?

"Bella," he began softly, looking at the ring in-between his pointer finger and thumb. "I love you, so very much. I understand we have only reunited for a short time, but I cannot wait. I have waited over thirty years now. Will you marry me?" He looked up at me with his golden gaze, making me momentarily lose my train of thought.

He sighed after a few seconds of my speechlessness and lowered his head. "It's alright. It really is too soon…"

I lifted his chin with my hand, kissing him as passionately as I could muster. When I pulled away, I smiled at him. "Yes. I have been waiting for our wedding for far too long," I smiled.

He grinned crookedly at me and stood up. He took the ring off of the chain and laced the ring on my ring finger. I placed the chain in my pocket and grinned at him.

He smiled in return, both of us overcome with pure joy. "Thank you, Bella."

I gazed at him questioningly. "For what?"

His grin widened and he kissed me swiftly. "For making me the happiest man yet again."

I laughed at his statement and kissed him once more.

------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm back! Hooray!

So, as a thank you for all who reviewed or wished me a happy birthday or even read the last chapter, I made this chapter extremely fluffy.

I apologize for the short length of this chapter; I really had no time to write this...

Unfortunately, finals week is approaching, so next week will be filled with exams. I may be able to find a small pocket of time where I can update...

I can not thank you enough for reading this! It makes me very excited to see that people actually read this.

That said, please let me know how you like this!

Two songs that you can listen to if you get bored: Energy by Collective Soul and Blueside by Rooney.

A random song I had stuck in my head the other day is I Wanna Be Like You from the Jungle Book. Just for your information.

Thank y'all so much! You are the BEST! The ABSOLUTE BEST!


	25. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

Readers, I apologize. I haven't updated this story in a while. I had finals and such and... yeah.

Though, now that I have endless time and no homework, you (yes you) get more updates! Woo hoo!

I also noticed that some of you wanted more fluff, so I think that this chapter has that covered.

**Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You**

**BPOV**

Edward and I remained in the grassy area for a while. We simply sat next to each other, discussing the past few decades.

"I can't believe you are serious," I scoffed. "_Mr. Smith goes to Washington_ is so much better than _Gone With the Wind_. Scarlett is the worst! I love Clark Gable, but why wouldn't Scarlett care about their love?"

Edward chuckled, "You did read the book, am I correct?"

I nodded. "I did, and I loved it. But film is different!"

Edward laughed, "Of course it is. Though I do appreciate James Stewart, I prefer the themes in _Gone With The Wind_ than _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_."

I rolled my eyes. "Mr. Smith, I find, is much more gripping. It depicts the inner workings of our congress, and implores for higher values in humanity. I believe that is something I can relate to more than the apathetic nature of Scarlett" I sneered the name.

Edward laughed. "I suppose you are right, in a way. Let's agree to disagree on this matter," He suggested as I rested against his chest.

"I guess we could…" I smiled, basking in the presence of Edward. I still could not believe my turn of fortune. After several years, I once again was with my love.

Edward shifted slightly, and then sighed. "I think our family," I smiled at his wording, "has had enough waiting around. Alice took it upon herself to bring us back to the house."

"Alright," I said softly, standing up. Edward copied my movements, and within mere minutes, Alice was in front of us.

"So…" she said, a smile on her face. She peered at Edward, then me, as if waiting for something.

Edward smiled. "You can wait with the others."

Alice pouted, and walked behind Edward and I, pushing us from our backs out of the grassy area. I was reminded of the cows I saw as I returned to Chicago after being turned, how they were being herded…

Edward and I decided to run so that we wouldn't be forcibly moved towards the house. I enjoyed the breeze's light brush against my cheeks, relishing the moment.

We walked into the isolated home holding hands, Alice trailing behind us. Edward squeezed my hand lightly, as if saying, "this is it", when we faced the large wooden door. I squeezed his hand gently back, alerting him that I was ready.

Edward turned to me, and a brilliant crooked smile lit up his face. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, smiling as well. I was positive that he held the same state of disbelief in the turn of fortune as myself.

Edward sucked in a quick breath, his chest rising slightly with the action. He opened the door, and we were immediately met with Jasper. His golden eyes were partially hidden by his light golden hair, amusement shown clearly in his expression.

"What took you two kids so long?" He said lightly, holding back laughter.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of his tone.

"Well, you and Eddie here have been standing outside the door for a minute or so… You do realize every one in this house could hear you there? And your nervous emotions didn't help me much."

Edward chuckled. "Our nervous emotions? Why are you waiting down here, then?"

So quickly that I could scarcely process it, Alice pushed me gently aside and leapt into Jasper's open arms. "For me, silly!" She giggled and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle arrived in the entryway, with eager expressions on their faces. "Alice said you had some news for us," Carlisle smiled, his tone sharing with us that he knew well what the news would be.

Alice pulled on my hand, leading me into the sitting room. She all but pushed me onto the loveseat, Edward gracefully sliding next to me onto the magnificently fluffy cushions. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me to his chest in a side ways hug.

Everyone sat on the edge of his or her respective seat, leaning forwards towards Edward and myself in anticipation.

I giggled so low that no one could hear my voice over the humorous scene before me.

I felt Edward give me a curious glance very quickly. Of course he would hear my slight craziness, I thought idly to myself.

Edward cleared his throat and announced to the family, "Bella and I are re-engaged."

Immediately Esme scurried from off of her position on the couch and enveloped me in a large hug. "Oh, Bella! I am so happy for you two!"

I smiled graciously at the Cullen's mother figure, and thanked her softly. I would have been crying had I been human; she was so accepting even though she had only known me for a few hours.

Rosalie gave me a friendly side hug, saying a quiet "congratulations", followed by Alice's tight hug that all but squeezed me like a Chinese finger trap constricts your fingers.

Jasper said his congratulations and Emmett gave me a hug that rivaled that of Alice's. While hers was tight and restricted my breathing, Emmett's hug was a large smothering bear hug.

Carlisle arrived at my side next, and I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Carlisle," I whispered softly. "Thank you for saving Edward. I could not possibly-"

Carlisle cut my small speech off with a large smile. "I'm glad you returned into his life, Isabella. I have always questioned whether he would find his meaning in this second chance, and I can safely say that you, with out a doubt, are his meaning."

I couldn't help but smile at the kind doctor's words. I hugged him tightly and, once again, would have been crying over the acceptance I have received from this group of vampires.

"I'll take her, if you don't mind," a velvety voice said behind me. I let go of Carlisle and turned to face Edward smirking at me. I sat down where I previously sat with Edward, and he sat next to me, holding my hand lovingly as I leaned against him slightly.

I smiled as the light caught the facets of the stones that lay on my ring, reminding me of that short period of time, all those years ago, in which the ring sat in this same position. I missed it on my finger, where it truly belonged, the symbol for the love I shared with the man I lay against, where I truly belonged.

"When is the wedding going to be?" Alice asked eagerly once everyone had settled down.

I looked at Edward, completely unsure about our answer. I don't even remember discussing that…

Edward held the same uncertain look in his golden eyes. The small raise of his eyebrows, along with his thoughtful pursed lips, melted me from my insides out.

"Well, we were going to get married at around my birthday in 1918," I got quiet, letting my voice trail off. I honestly had no clue as to when the ceremony should be. Timing seemed so important as a human, but that had faded immensely now that I have unlimited time with Edward. My only hurry was to get married.

"Alice, do you think you could manage throwing a wedding in a month?" Edward asked, turning to his sister. I mentally did the math, was it really that close to my birthday? I honestly hadn't celebrated that holiday in years. I found no point to celebrate the day that would have marked Edward and my marriage.

I leaned towards Edward's ear, whispering very quietly, "What's the date?"

He chuckled and responded "August thirteenth."

Huh, I guess my birthday was in a month. I had never paid close attention to dates, a habit that becomes easy to drift into when you are a timeless, solitary vampire.

"I can create the perfect wedding for you two in that time! It will be beautiful!" Alice sang in her high, light voice.

"Perfect," Edward sighed and helped me off of the couch. He pulled me gently over to the staircase, alerting his family that we were leaving. He led me up the stairs, and into a room.

"My room," He said softly. I marveled at the rows upon rows of music. A modest sized piano sat in the corner of his room; its wooden build triggering a faint memory.

I walked closer to the piano, my finger tracing the edge of the old wood. "Is this…?"

I trailed off, completely unsure if my guess would be right. Edward nodded gently. "This is the piano from my room in Chicago."

I gasped, and sat on the bench, letting my hand sit on the delicate keys. Edward sat next to me on the bench and smiled before letting his fingers create intricate music on the keys.

I didn't need one second to process the music; I could recognize the song any day. Edward was playing my lullaby. I sighed, completely enchanted by the soft tune.

I watched his skillful hands lithely jump from low, sonorous tones to subtle chime like melody. I closed my eyes, letting the sound take me home to Edward's house with Elizabeth and Topaz. The melody adapted a dreamlike quality before playing the last few slow chords.

Edward paused after he finished his song and turned towards me. "I missed you so very much, Edward," I said softly. No other words needed to be spoken, and Edward simple leaned over and kissed my forehead. He began to play more dream-like tunes as I closed my eyes and listened to his wonderful music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, this shan't be a long message. (I have to putt putt....)

First, I apologize again for the delay in updates.

How did you like it? Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it?

Please please please let me know what you

think! You can tell me to "STOP WRITING THIS CRAP" or give me virtual cookies to get into the holiday season. I don't care as long as you review!

Oh, and please tell me what you'd like to see later on. I'd love to hear your input, and I may use your ideas if they fit with what I have planned for the future...

That should be all...except for songs. I don't even know why I write this section. Except that I like to write this section...

1. One Thing by Finger Eleven

2. Manhattan by the War

(I don't think I've put those up before...I may have. If, by chance, I have written those songs before, you may schlapp me with a fish.)

3. *random song* Silver Bells by relient k

So, I realize that not all of you celebrate Christmas, so I shall put up another random song: Puttin' on the Ritz by Fred Astaire (or check out the version from Young Frankenstein. It is hilarious. )

That should be it. I guess that was longer than I anticipated. Oh well.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

~Anne


	26. Human

**Human**

**EPOV**

Bella and I sat talking on my couch, discussing our future. We had come to the realization that neither of us wanted a truly extravagant wedding, nothing worthy of the fashion magazines of high status women, which Alice was planning on using as a guide.

However, we both shared the same feeling that the wedding should be as it was supposed to be originally, with the same peaceful, traditional aspects in contrast to the swinging, modern styles that this time period presented. I would have agreed with whatever Bella chose for our wedding, but luckily we both decided on this wedding style.

This forced Alice to throw out her modern wedding planning magazines and booklets. She wasn't too distraught about this, because this only meant that she could shop from scratch.

"So we should head out later today to begin browsing for items," I said, letting my voice trail off.

Bella groaned, rolling over so that her chin rested on a rather large pillow. Her pout was absolutely adorable. "I loathe shopping. Will Alice need me?"

Oh, yes I will! Edward, tell her! Alice's thoughts reached me with a slightly agitated tone.

"Alice will need you, unfortunately. And, to add to your pain, Carlisle enrolled you in school here," I said with a smile, to keep my tone light and joking.

Bella stared up at me with her large, golden eyes. I could remember when they were a breathtaking brown, though I couldn't decide which shade I preferred on her. They were both stunning. "I don't suppose we will be in every class together," she said, her eyebrows pulling together in concern. I hadn't given much thought to her shield to her mind, but now that I had time to dwell on her power, I realized exactly how much I wanted to be granted access to her mind.

I sighed. "No, I suppose not. You'll receive your schedule this morning, though," I added as a second thought. I gazed out the window, realizing that it was, in fact, morning. The sun was beginning to cast a lighter shade to the clouds as it rose steadily.

Bella stood up from the couch, gazing out the window as well. "When does class start, Edward?"

I smiled softly at the mention of my name from her lips, something I had missed terribly in the past decades. "Eight. We should get there early enough for you to get your schedule, though." I stood up, checking the clock that hung on the side of my wall. It was six thirty.

Bella nodded, and walked to my side. "You know I'm actually looking forward to school in the first time in," she paused, crinkling her nose as she thought, "ever, actually."

I smiled crookedly, and picked up her hand, bringing her closer to me. "And why is that?"

I felt her shift and then a soft pressure on my cheek. "I get to spend more time with you. Granted, not the whole day probably, but it is more than I can say we spent together, say, ten years ago."

I grinned and kissed her in return. "Well then, I'm excited as well."

Our conversation was cut short by the piercing click-clack of heels approaching the door to my room rapidly. Edward, get ready for school!

I scoffed at Esme's thoughts and smiled at Bella. "That was our first warning call for school."

Bella smiled, looking out the door. "All right. Where can I shower? I haven't exactly been dressed for a ball," Bella grinned, gesturing to her worn jeans and messy hair.

I stepped to the side, indicating a door to my left, which lead to my bathroom. She smiled and thanked me as she made her way into the bathroom.

Alice burst into my room, her hands carrying a small bundle of clothing. "Bella, your clothes are on the couch!" She sung loud enough so that she could be heard above the steady stream of water.

"Okay," I heard Bella say. I looked to Alice, who was busy adjusting the shirt that lay spread out on my couch. I sighed and swatted her arm, getting her out of my room. After a bit of fussing on her part, Alice finally left my room, and I grinned at my accomplishment.

I turned to my closet, pulling out a simple polo and jeans. I threw off my clothes, putting them in the hamper in the corner of my closet. I put on my jeans and turned around to walk out of my closet.

However, when I shut the door to the closet, I looked up to find Bella staring at me with wide, doe eyes. We both paused, staring at each other in shock, noticing first what each other was wearing, or more appropriately what the other was not wearing, followed by the embarrassment that accompanied realizing our absence of certain clothing. Bella stayed in the doorway of the bathroom, her hair wet, and her body clothed in only a towel. I became more aware of the fact that I was not in a shirt.

I took a few steps forward, realizing that she needed the clothes on my couch, so I grabbed them and gave them to her. She accepted them with a smile, which I gladly returned, and left to shut the door as she reentered the bathroom.

I pulled on my polo, a pale blue color, and did my schoolwork while Bella dried her hair and changed. I had just finished writing my essay for English when Bella reemerged from the bathroom. Her hair was not curled, nor was it straightened. It was simply natural, and completely beautiful. She was dressed in a white blouse and grey skirt, a jacket around her small shoulders.

I smiled at her presence and closed my books, stacking them. "Are you ready?" I asked.

She looked down, calculating, but then looked back up smiling. "Yes, I think so."

"Good," I said, unable to remove the crooked grin off of my face. "We should be leaving about now anyways."

--------

Bella, Alice, and I rode in my white Volvo, while Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper rode in Rosalie's Chevrolet. We arrived early to Weber High School, early enough for two spaces to be found next to each other, something rarely seen on the average day.

I lead Bella to the main office, alerting the receptionist of her presence in the school.

_Oh, my. She's beautiful. Is she with Edward? I've heard from the students he didn't have a girlfriend. _I sighed at Ms. Richards' thoughts.

"May we have her schedule, please, ma'am?" I said gently, trying to coax the middle aged woman out of her gossip filled thoughts.

"Certainly. Here you go, Isabella. I hope you enjoy Weber High!" The woman said cheerfully, plastering a smile onto her face.

"Thank you," Bella said, a soft smile on her face. She grabbed the envelope that Ms. Richards extended, opening it carefully when we left the office.

"Latin first, then English, Trigonometry, History, Lunch, Biology, Gym. Is that anything close to your schedule, Edward?" Bella said softly, without lifting her eyes from the piece of paper.

"We have English, History, Lunch, Biology, and Gym together. You have lunch with my whole family, then. And you have Latin and Trigonometry with Alice," I said, thinking of who else Bella might have classes with.

"That's great!" She practically sung, lifting her head to show me her brilliant smile. I smiled in return.

"Though I'm sure Emmett is upset that he's a senior while you are a junior. He really wanted to have some class with you to get to know you better."

"Oh, well. At least he has classes with Rosalie and Jasper. I'm just so excited that I have classes with you!" She was extremely ecstatic at that notion, and kissed my cheek. "So, Edward. When does class start?"

I checked the minds of teachers nearby, trying to discover the answer. I didn't wear a watch, so I didn't know the answer on my own.

_God, only ten minutes left to figure out my lesson plans. Why did I ever become a teacher? _The downbeat thoughts of Mr. Murphy gave me the information I needed.

"Ten minutes. Shall I walk you to your class room?" I suggested, extending my arm.

She smiled and grabbed my hand gratefully. "Yes, thank you."

We walked in silence to the Latin room, through the increasingly crowded hallway. With each step, I heard another thought directed to the girl by my side.

_Who is she?_

_Cullen's got a girl. And she's gorgeous._

_Why did he choose her?_

I bit back a snarl at the thoughts of my male peers.

"Bella!" Alice sung by the doorway to the Latin room. "Say goodbye to Edward, we have a language to perfect!"

I smirked at my sister's words and squeezed Bella's hand. "See you soon," I whispered. I turned to walk away, but as a second thought, returned. "You may want to place the ring back on your necklace. Not that I don't love its spot on your left hand, I just think the students and teachers may get suspicious."

Bella smiled and removed the ring from her finger, reaching to place it back on the delicate chain around her neck. When her task, was completed, she kissed my cheek. "See you soon."

"All right, Bella. Let me show you your seat. In the back, and next to me," Alice said eagerly.

Bella turned her head to look at me as Alice pulled on her hand, leading her into the doorway. "Perfect," she said with a smirk, which I gladly answered with my own crooked grin, as she locked eye contact with me.

I turned away from the Latin room and walked towards the math room, where I would once again be attending Trigonometry. I could probably teach the students better than the teacher herself if given the chance. Though, the students would find it odd to have a peer who knew more about the subject than the woman who supposedly mastered the subject.

I sighed, taking my seat. Matthew, a boy who sat in front of me, turned his head so that he faced me. "Edward, who was that girl you were walking with this morning?"

He ran his hand through his greased black hair as he asked the question, then placed his hand on his cheek. And he wondered how he got his horrible acne…

"My close friend," I replied. "She's Emmett's sister, who recently discovered our location through the orphanage we attended."

I recited our new story perfectly, adding the slightest bit of hurt to my voice when appropriate.

"Oh, that's cool. So you knew her before you were adopted by your new parents?" Matthew asked, fishing for more information.

I nodded. "I was very close to her before Emmett and I were adopted."

_Close as in…?_ Matthew was about to repeat his thoughts when the bell rang. The plump Ms. Foster waltzed into the room, demanding attention.

"Class, get out your homework," she said in her shrill voice. I obliged by opening my spiral and searched for Alice's thoughts.

_Really? A day focused on derivatives? It looks like William fancies Bella, as well as John._ Alice rambled in her mind, switching her focus back and forth between Latin and her peers.

I tightened my grip on my pen; an audible crack came from my hand. I gazed down and groaned. My pen had snapped in half, causing the slightest bit of ink to begin to run onto my palm. I placed the pen in the empty desk, though not usually a fan of littering, I did not want my whole work to be coated in fresh ink.

I decided to listen to William and John's thoughts, to see if Alice was correct in her assumptions.

William proved Alice correct. _Isabella. Maybe I'll walk her to her next class. Girls like that, right? It'll make me seem like a gentleman, which I am. Oh, shoot. What was Mr. Smith asking?_

I snorted at his comment, knowing his reputation well, through both his thoughts and his girlfriends' thoughts.

_I'll ask Isabella to sit with me at lunch. She will not be able to refuse my charm. But how should I ask? Maybe, 'Isabella, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. I know how it feels to be the new kid, all alone.' _I tightened my hold on the edge of my desk, the wood splintering slightly. Bella was most certainly not alone, and never will be if I can help it.

Matthew chose this time to turn to look at me. His mind showed that he wished to ask more about Bella. I quickly covered up the cracked section of the desk and pretended to work on my graphs.

Right as he was about to whisper my name to gain my attention, the bell rang and I swiftly left my desk to go to the Latin room. I found Bella waiting for me, a smile instantly lit up her face when she caught sight of me.

"English next, right?" She asked softly. I nodded and took her hand, walking with her down the busy hallway.

We arrived in the English room with time to spare. Alice had Biology this period, so Bella and I sat alone in the back.

William, one of the boys from Bella's first period class, walked up to Bella's desk with a confident stride. Bella was busy searching through her textbooks, trying to find her novel.

"Excuse me, sweetie," William said grinning. I raised my eyebrows at his boldness. "Is anyone sitting in this desk to your right?"

Bella shook her head and turned to her left to face me, her eyes shining with a silent plea for help. I merely smiled in return, enjoying the idea that Bella did not actually prefer this person to myself.

_Why won't she talk to me? This worked on Betty! Maybe…_William's frantic thoughts showed his nervousness was well hidden behind his confident, cocky exterior. "So, I didn't have a chance to talk to you earlier, Isabella. Where are you from?"

He leaned forward slightly, causing Bella to lean closer to me. "I moved here from Chicago to join Dr. Cullen's family and be with my brother, Emmett, and my childhood friend Edward," Bella said softly, reciting the story.

_So they are friends, huh? That smile she gave Cullen didn't seem that friendly._ "So, Emmett McCarty is your brother?" He asked.

"Yes. And I'm Isabella McCarty," She said slowly, not understanding why William was acting so clueless.

The bell rang, causing William to jump slightly. He pulled out a small scrap of paper and began to scribble on it. He then passed the paper to Bella.

Bella received the paper while the teacher droned on about figurative language. She smiled softly and wrote something in return.

_Why was she smiling?_ I thought to myself. I unconsciously tightened my fist. I had a feeling this day would be very, very long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in a while, and the holidays and family prevented me from writing. I don't even have time to edit this because I feel that if I make you wait another day, you might find me and kill me.

Or force me to write faster.

So, that's pretty much it. Someone suggested a jealous Edward, so here is the beginning of that. Expect more later...

I apologize for any grammatical errors or misspellings or completely awkward phrasing, again I haven't had time to edit and I wanted to get this out.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!


	27. The Underdog

**The Underdog**

**EPOV**

We sat at lunch at a table off to the side of the cafeteria. I had yet to ask Bella about the note, and I was planning on asking her at any moment.

"Bella," Alice sung. "What do you think of your admirers?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I really, honestly don't care. I had one note from William earlier which read something along the lines of 'I want to marry you.'"

I gripped my tray tightly, wondering why he would have the nerve to ask that. Bella shifted closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. My natural response was to release a hand from my tray and wrap it around her, keeping her close to me.

"Oh, Bella! Please tell us what you answered! I'm sure everyone at this table would appreciate it!" Alice giggled. Of course she had seen what she would have written. Why didn't I think of checking Alice's mind?

Bella looked down at her lap, and I knew she would have been blushing. "Um, well. I kind of told him…"

She trailed off, embarrassed for her previous actions. I smirked wondering what she could have possibly written.

Alice groaned, rolling her eyes. "She wrote 'See me in the cafeteria, and I'll think about it.'"

As if on cue, William sauntered over to our table, trying to act as suave as he possibly could. Emmett watched him with one eyebrow raised. _Can I have fun with this Edward?_ He thought, pleading almost.

I sighed and nodded, gaining a wide smile from him in return. Emmett stood up from our table and met William, who watched my burly brother in awe.

"Hello there," Emmett said, his voice as smooth as possible. _Shall I play up the "big brother" story?_ I grinned and agreed as low as possible, so that William had no chance of hearing.

"I believe you want to marry my sister," Emmett said casually. "I have to ask, do you propose often?"

William gulped and gazed at Bella before replying. "Erm, no sir." Man he's scary.

"Why do you want to marry her, then?" Emmett said, as if discussing some unimportant topic like the menu of the cafeteria.

_Oh, God. Why did I? That was one of the more stupider things I've done._ "Well, she's very beautiful," William said, his voice beginning to shake. I sighed and shook my head in disapproval. Mistake number one for William.

"I see…." Emmett said, gazing at Bella. So quickly that it was hard for even myself to catch, he winked, alerting us that this would get good. "Do you plan on having a family with her?"

_I plan on practicing making a family with her…_William's thoughts began to shift to rather inappropriate images of Bella. I growled softly, glaring at the teenager at our table. Emmett raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

_His thoughts were that bad?_ He asked silently. I nodded very, very slowly, my glare remaining on my face. Mistake number two….

"Well, son?" Emmett said, his voice adapting a harsher tone. Bella stifled a laugh at his phrasing.

"Sir, I…maybe?" William said, beginning to sweat now. All of us at the table could hear the rapid beating of William's heart increase with every second.

"Don't 'sir' me, son! I asked you a question and I want an answer. Yes or no?" _I'm really getting to him now, huh?_

_Oh geez, _William thought, trying to think of an answer to get him out of this mess. "No?" It was a question, not a statement. Mistake number three…

"So, Isabella here is not beautiful enough to bear your children? We take that as an insult," Emmett growled. Half of the cafeteria was now watching the scene.

I could feel a faint wave of fear hit the table, and I realized that Jasper was making William's reactions a whole lot worse. I'd have to thank him for that later…

"She is, I just-" William was cut off by the rage of Emmett.

"You are coming outside with me now," Emmett roared, pulling William out of the cafeteria. I snickered as he did so, and Bella shook with laughter by my side.

"I think," I said, looking down at Bella, "we are going to leave now. Tell us how it goes."

Alice agreed and Bella and I stood up to leave, heading out the cafeteria door. Once outside, we headed into the cover of the trees and began to run home.

"So, that was interesting," Bella said softly. I laughed and agreed. "What will Emmett do to William?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Probably just intimidate him a little. So, are you upset you wont end up marrying William?" I grinned unevenly.

"God no," she replied instantly. "I get to marry you!"

I smiled at the thought, and reached over to her as she took another large stride, picking her up. "We _are _getting married." I still couldn't get over that fact.

She laughed at my reaction. "It sounds to perfect to be real," she said quietly, smiling widely.

I grinned crookedly at her and kissed her fiercely. She responded eagerly, her lips moving with mine, relaying her exultant emotions. She situated herself in my arms so that she was now straddling onto my waist, her hands twisted in my hair. I supported her with one hand and my other found itself in her long brown locks.

We continued our most passionate kiss we had ever shared for a minute or so; it was hard to keep track of time in the moment. We then headed back to the house, effectively skipping the other half of the day.

-----------------------------------

AN: So, I think that the next chapter will be the last one. I've been kind of dragging this out much more than needed, but oh well. And I now have a really good idea for my next story, which I'm kind of anxious to begin. I'll probably post the first chapter of that at the same time as the last chapter of this story...

It may take a while for the next part to be posted, thought, seeing as I'm still on break and I need to update my other story first. (It's weird; I'm more productive on this site when I have school... my priorities are definitely skewed.)

But back to this chapter: I added a whole lot of fluff/stuff I found somewhat amusing. I actually got proposed to the other day as a sort of weird request to go on a date. I haven't talked to the guy since... So this chapter is partially based on true events.

So, that should be it. Um, I've been listening to "Miss Delaney" by Jack's Mannequiny. Check out that song, if you want, and also "I miss you" by Blink 182. That song single handedly transformed my musical interests... and a random song you might find amusing or fun to listen to is "Wake me up Before you Go-Go". Unfortunately, I can't remember who sings it, and I'm too damn lazy to check. But it's in Zoolander. Just fyi.

A HUGE thank you to all of you for reading this, and I'd really love it if you let me know what you think!


	28. Come What May

**Come What May**

**BPOV**

The white lace on my gown traveled from the neckline to the bottom hemline. A small train was behind me, covering my heels from the gentle light from outside. I was dressed in my wedding dress, standing patiently behind two doors that separated me from my wedding ceremony.

I placed my hand gently over the sheer, white fabric that hung over the panes of glass of the doors. I moved the fabric aside gently, peering through a small section of the glass, viewing the backyard of the Cullen house.

Only six chairs sat in the backyard, placed in two groups of three chairs, which was separated by a fairly wide aisle. Sitting in the white chairs was three blonde haired women, one caramel haired woman, and a couple of dark brown, nearly black, haired people.

A man stood at the end of the altar. He was not the annoying teenager who last month had proposed to me, then gotten yelled at severely by Emmett, causing a trauma that stopped any new attempts to charm me; the man at the altar was perfection. He had his back turned to me, his hair receiving a gentle brush by the wind. I smiled softly, watching the wind play with his bronze locks.

"Bella!" A shrill shout sounded from right behind me. I dropped my grasp on the fabric, concealing the inside of the house from the backyard. "What are you doing?"

I turned to see Alice standing impatiently, her eyes full of disapproval. I grinned sheepishly, "Sorry?" I squeaked. I had known after two months of wedding planning not to get on Alice's bad side.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind her back to the bathroom, where rows upon rows of beauty related products sat. She gestured for me to sit, and picked up random tubes and cylinders, using them on my face.

Rosalie walked into the room, her fingers combing through my gently curled hair. "What should we do, Alice?"

Alice stopped applying the makeup and looked at me with pursed lips. "I don't think we should do anything, Rose. She does have the veil…"

Rosalie nodded in agreement and grabbed a can of hairspray, spraying my curls religiously. I coughed lightly, not comfortable with the smell of the spray.

Rosalie looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, Bella. We're done now."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "That was relatively quick…"

Alice smiled and handed me a mirror. "You look absolutely beautiful. Edward won't be able to keep his hands to himself."

I felt my mouth drop open in shock. "Edward has perfect manners!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Honestly? I don't see how you two have gone so lone without doing the deed!"

My mouth remained agape at their boldness. "We are waiting for marriage! Which should be happening soon, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get married now!"

Alice laughed and raised my hand, which grasped the mirror so that I could see myself. "First you have to look. Trust me!"

I did as I was told and gazed into the mirror, completely in shock at the girl who stared back at me. My eyes popped against the gentle palette of my eye makeup. My cheeks contained a certain rosiness that I hadn't seen on myself since I was human. Edward would appreciate that…

I smiled radiantly up at my two helpers. "Thank you so much."

They simply smiled, placed the veil on my head, and headed out of the bathroom, where Jasper and Emmett stood.

"You look beautiful, Bella!" Emmett said, his eyes wide at the sight of me. Jasper agreed and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"You guys look absolutely stunning," Jasper said, his eyes never leaving his wife's as he spoke.

Emmett held Rosalie's hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I have to go to the altar," Emmett said, leading Rosalie out of the two doors, which he propped open. He would be acting as the minister for the ceremony, while Rosalie would play the piano as Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and I walked down the aisle.

Carlisle joined Alice, Jasper, and I by the two doors. "Are you ready, Bella?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much for walking me down the aisle, Carlisle. I really appreciate it."

He simply smiled in return. "Of course. I already thought of you as a part of the family."

I grinned and hugged him gently. When I let go, I took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Alice and Jasper linked arms, heading through the doorway to walk down the aisle. Rosalie, perfectly on cue, began to play a soft wedding march on the piano, which stood to the side of the house.

Jasper's tuxedo looked brilliant next to Alice's soft, blue dress, which both she and Rosalie wore. Carlisle then linked arms with myself, bringing me slowly down the aisle.

I didn't pay attention to Esme or the Denali clan, who sat in the audience. I could only gaze at the man who waited for me at the altar.

His eyes were wide and filled with love at the sight of me, an emotion I gladly returned. He was utter perfection as he stood at the altar. His tuxedo was striking against his pale skin, his smile even more stunning as he grinned widely at seeing me.

I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as I watched Edward, nor could I stop asking myself how I became so lucky as to have this man. It was actually painful for me not to sprint to his side; Carlisle did a fantastic job of restraining me from pursuing that course of action.

When I arrived at the altar, I grabbed Edward's hands and simply stared into Edward's golden eyes. I vaguely remember saying "I do" or hearing Emmett's traditional words, but before I knew it, Edward and I were sharing our first kiss as husband and wife.

When the ceremony was over, our group of thirteen simply walked to the other side of the lawn, where a record player sat, waiting to play music. Alice played the record, and we all began to dance.

I rested my head against Edward's chest, Edward holding me securely to him, as we danced to Clair de Lune. The other couples joined us on the grassy lawn; the sun had lowered on the horizon so the only lighting was the brilliant twinkle of strings of lights and the stars.

"I love you," I whispered, still dancing with Edward.

"As I love you," he answered, kissing the top of my head softly. I sighed contently, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment.

"May I cut in?" A soft voice asked. I felt Edward release his grip around my waist, handing me to Carlisle.

Carlisle and I danced, and he smiled, laughing slightly. I gazed at him questioningly.

He looked at me and smiled. "I wonder if I would have been invited to your original marriage?"

I smiled and wondered if Carlisle would have been invited. "I'm sure you would have. You did help Edward through a lot, with his father and all."

Carlisle nodded. "I suppose that may be right. I am so glad that you two have each other. Both the first time, where you could support each other and truly enjoy life, and now, where you will have love for eternity."

I smiled and honestly would have been crying if I were human. "Thank you so much, Carlisle."

He grinned. "Any time, Isabella."

---

Edward and I got off of the extremely long plane ride, entering the airport of Paris. Though, I didn't mind the flight at all. Edward and I simply sat next to each other, talking quietly and holding hands.

I had no baggage with me, nor did Edward. Apparently we had clothes and other items already at our destination, courtesy of Alice.

Edward drove us in silence through the damp streets of France, the moon casting a light over the streets that was enchanting, as well as romantic. It was an hour into our car ride when I realized that in mere moments, Edward and I would be exploring a part of love that we had not dared explore before.

The very idea of that made me suddenly nervous, and I couldn't bear to look at Edward. What if he changed his mind? What if he no longer wanted me?

Edward noticed my change of mood almost immediately. He reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I sighed, and looked at our intertwined hands. "Nothing. I'm just…. nervous I guess."

He chuckled lightly, looking at me while he continued to speed through the French countryside. "Nervous about what, exactly?"

I looked at my lap, but Edward wouldn't have that. He released my hand and used his hand instead to raise my head. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's rather embarrassing…" I said, unsure of if I should tell him. He raised an eyebrow, unsure of what I was thinking. "What if you decide you don't want me after tonight?"

Edward immediately changed his expression. His eyes softened, his hand went back to my hand. "Impossible. In fact, I was nervous about you deciding to get rid of me after tonight."

I gasped. "How on earth could you think that? I still can't believe how I became so lucky as to have a perfect man like you by my side. And by some will of God you agreed to be my husband. I could never want to get rid of you!"

Edward smiled. "Well, I believe this is a pointless conversation, seeing as I feel doubly that way about you, Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I realized we had come to a stop, and I looked around at our surroundings.

"We're here," Edward said, getting out of the car to open my door for me. I thanked him, but he took me by surprise when he lifted me out of the car, shutting the door with his foot as he turned to take us to our destination while I sat in his arms.

I looked for the first time at the place we were walking towards. It was an immense house, completely isolated. Ivy ran up the sides of the house, and Edward walked down a stone path to get to the giant building.

He opened the door while I still remained in his arms, carrying me through the threshold. When we entered the house, he set me down gently, allowing me to stand.

We stared at each other, questioning silently what to do next. Half a moment had passed before Edward led me down a hallway, into a large bedroom. He kissed me urgently, an action I returned just as fervently.

Edward's hands slowly drifted to my back, where his hand played with the zipper to my dress I wore for traveling. My hands, meanwhile, became tangled in Edward's hair. We hadn't stopped the kiss until I pulled back, remaining in Edward's loving embrace.

I smiled up at Edward. "I love you," I said quietly.

He grinned crookedly back at me. "Until the end of time," he responded, kissing me again.

---------------------------------------------------

AN: The last two lines are from "Come What May" (the song). Thought it tied together a bit, even though it was a bit cheesy. Yet, every story has its cheesy moments...

*sob* This has been really fun to write! Unbelievably fun, and I can not believe that people read it! Seriously, you readers are the absolute best!

So, this is definitely the last chapter. I have no plans for a sequel; I feel it would ruin this story too much if I did so.

I honestly had a blast writing this and hearing your reactions through reviews. Thank you so so so so so so much!

So, if you enjoyed this story, please let me know! I want to know how you liked the ending!

My new story (Ruby Falls) now has its first chapter posted. It's one of those stories where Bella jumps off the cliff *blah blah blah* but she dies... (Don't worry; I'm not ruining anything by telling you this...)

I plan on making it unique in several aspects; it **won't** be one of those stories where you feel as though you've heard the entire story before, twists and all. So, I'd love it if you checked out that story...but you don't have to. Either way.

Thank you for sticking with this story! You are seriously the best!


End file.
